przeciw ciemności
by noovember
Summary: Sequel do "walki pomiędzy światłem i ciemnością": Scott ugryzł Stilesa w ferworze walki. Nie zrobił tego celowo, ale postara się być jak najlepszym Alfą. Problem pojawia się gdy Stiles nie zmienia się w wilkołaka, a ugryzienie zmienia się w bliznę. To na pewno wina Nemetonu. Scott jest po prostu kiepskim Alfą. Stiles nie może być przecież "innym rodzajem dziwadła", jak Lidia.
1. Rozdział 1 - Casa de Stiles

_A/N: Zaczęłam pisać to opowiadanie jako kontynuację „walki światła z ciemnością"; i tak, tytuły są kijowe, bo jestem słaba w ich nadawaniu :P wybacz, czytelniku._

_Gdy zaczęłam to pisać, akurat wychodziły promosy sezonu 3B, potem przeleciał cały sezon, więc wplotłam trochę fabuły z 3B w moje opowiadanie, ale nie za wiele. Wciąż opowiadanie głównie opiera się na sezonie 3A i kontynuacji poprzedniego opowiadania._

_I przepraszam, że uczyniłam bliźniaków sympatycznymi bohaterami. Mam słabość do mopsio-mordek! Wybaczcie!_

_P.S.: Chciałam być treściwa, ale nim zorientowałam się wyszło mi +35 tys. słów, co oznacza 90 stron opowiadania. Uprzejmie ostrzegam zanim zaczniecie czytać._

* * *

_Smutek znalazł mnie, gdy byłem młody. Smutek czekał. Smutek wygrał._ - The National „Sorrow"

* * *

_Rozdział 1 - Casa de Stiles_

Po ugryzieniu przez Alfę, Stiles cały dzień bardzo bał się. Bał się być wilkołakiem z ADHD, bo proszę, ale to nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Nadpobudliwy nastolatek z kłami i pazurami? Derek mówił że nie znał żadnego wilkołaka z ADHD, więc może ugryzienie wyleczy Stilesa.

Akurat, Ericę ugryzienie miało wyleczyć z epilepsji, a i tak miała atak gdy Jackson zaatakował ją.

Tata nie przyjął informacji dobrze. Nie krzyczał co czyniło wszystko gorszym. Miał prawo zdenerwować się, ale uznał że jego krzyki niczego nie zmienią i nie polepszą. Zadzwonił do pani McCall nie wiedząc, że to Scott był winny, aby może poskarżyć się jej? Może poradzić co do opieki i pielęgnacji nastoletniego wilkołaka?

Stiles nie chciał rozmawiać ze Scottem i nie odpisywał na jego desperackie wiadomości. Oczywiście że McCallowi było przykro i chciał pojednać się. On najlepiej wiedział co to znaczyło zostać ugryzionym bez zgody.

Stiles nie traktował wilkołactwa jako wyjątkowego przekleństwa, ale jego wilczy przyjaciele potrzebowali człowieka: żeby nie zabijał go tojad, żeby mógł przekroczyć jarzębinowy próg. Może był łamliwy, ale z jego słabość przychodziła z możliwościami, jak siła wilkołaków z ograniczeniami.

- Scott z Isaakiem stoją na dole. Chcesz żebym ich przegnał? - zapytał Aidan zaglądając między żaluzjami. Ethan myszkował po kątach i Stilesowi to nie przeszkadzało.

- Nie bądź brutalny. - powiedział Stiles. Aidan otworzył okno i wyszedł na dach.

- Mam pytanie. Czy wilkołakom odrastają zęby? - zapytał Stiles patrząc jak Ethan dotykał przestrzeni za komodą, jakby oczekiwał znaleźć zań jakieś skarby.

- Co? Nie, nie odrastają, ale niemal niemożliwym jest złamanie zęba. - odpowiedział Ethan ze zdziwieniem. Ze wszystkich rzeczy o jakie mógłby zapytać Stiles wybrał rozmowę o zębach.

- A co z dentystą? Plombami jakie już mam? - dopytywał się Stiles.

- Twoja ślina zmieni skład, będzie jak środek odkażający. Dostanie próchnicy jest niemożliwe. Plomby pewnie przez przypadek zjesz, bo zęby wypełnią się. - odpowiedział Ethan siadając na krześle przy biurku. Stiles jęknął ciche 'och'.

- Jeśli złamiesz ząb, ale nie stracisz korzenia zęba to odrośnie. Jeśli ząb z korzeniem wypadnie, ale odpowiednio szybko włożysz go na miejsce, to wrośnie. To kość jak każda. Jeśli ma kontakt z krwią i energią wilkołaków to odrośnie. Stracona kończyna? Nie bardzo.

Aidan wszedł przez okno. Miał rozbitą wargę.

- Miałeś być ostrożny. - westchnął Ethan i podszedł do brata.

- Powinieneś widzieć tego drugiego. - odrzucił Aidan z podłym uśmiechem. - Scott zasługuje na coś gorszego.

- Co z Lidią i Dannym? - zapytał Stiles patrząc jak Ethan gładzi kciukiem ranę na skroni brata, jak zatroskana matka.

- Śpią. Obudzili się ze śpiączki, ale wciąż są zmęczeni, więc odsypiają w domach. - odpowiedział Ethan czule gładząc brata, aż jego rana zniknęła. Stiles spojrzał z przerażeniem.

- Wilkołaki umieją wyleczyć się wzajemnie, nawet z ran od innego Alfy. - wyjaśnił Aidan dociskając skroń do dłoni brata.

- Troska i oddanie nie tylko łagodzi ból, ale i polepsza stan członka stada.

- Tak Derek uleczył swoją siostrę, ale jej ciężki stan wymagał oddania za nią iskry Alfy.

- Och. - westchnął Stiles. Nie wiedział o tym. Nikt nigdy nie mówi mu rzeczy, jak że Derek Hale miał duszę.

- Gdyby zaczęło boleć, daj nam znać. - powiedział Ethan ze smutnym uśmiechem. To straszne jak bliźniacy mogą być tak podobni i różni jednocześnie?

- Nie mówiłem tacie, że może mnie to zabić. - przyznał Stiles. Nie wiedział dlaczego powiedział to. Musiał porozmawiać z kimś a wilkołaki były tuż obok.

- Powinieneś. Tak samo jak powinieneś mu powiedzieć kto Cię ugryzł w pierwszej kolejności. - powiedział Aidan. - Jesteś Betą Scotta i jemu będziesz wierny, więc oczywiste będzie że to jego sprawka.

- Zakładasz że przeżyje przemianę. - zaśmiał się Stiles.

- Co mogę powiedzieć? Jestem niepoprawnym optymistą. - odpowiedział Aidan z kamienną miną, tak więc brzmiało to jak żart. Stiles jednak nie śmiał się zaśmiać.

- Wypocznij Stiles. Przemiana Cię wykończy. - powiedział Ethan ściskając usta w wąską kreskę. - Porozmawiamy rano.

- Dobrze. Dobranoc. Dzięki.

- Nie ma sprawy. Jesteś stadem. - rzucił Aidan zdawkowo.

Tata wszedł gdy bliźniacy wyszli oknem.

- Twoi futrzaści przyjaciele wiedzą, że wiem o nich i mogą używać frontowych drzwi? - zapytał tata.

- Chyba sądzą że są na to za fajni, jak na noszenie dresów. Widziałeś jacy są stylowi? - zaśmiał się chłopak. Tata zaśmiał się zakłopotany.

- Czujesz się dobrze? Zmienić Ci opatrunek?

- Tato, zmieniałeś go pół godziny temu. Myślę że jest w porządku. - odpowiedział Stiles.

- Chcesz żebym został z tobą w domu? - zapytał tata drapiąc się za uchem nerwowo.

- Nie, i tak do rana nic się nie stanie. - odpowiedział Stiles. Tata wyglądał na skołowanego.

- Powiesz mi kto Cię ugryzł? Wiem że tylko Alfy mogą zmieniać-

- Scott, tato, ale obiecaj że nie powiesz o niczym panu Argentowi, bo on zastrzeli Scottiego. - przerwał chłopak z smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Nie będzie miał szansy, bo właśnie idę do McCallów zastrzelić go. - powiedział tata a Stiles skoczył w stronę ojca.

- Co?! Oszalałeś tato? Pan McCall jest z FBI! - Dobrze, to nie powinno tak zabrzmieć. Stiles powinien powiedzieć, że nie mogą zastrzelić Scotta, bo był on rodziną; bo Scott był przy nim gdy mama Stilesa umierała; bo Stiles nie uciekł z krzykiem gdy Scott został wilkołakiem.

- Co on sobie myślał?

- Tato, to był wypadek. Właściwie to sam nadziałem się na jego kły. Machnąłem jakoś niefortunnie ręką- - Stiles starał się uspokoić nerwy taty, ale ten dalej był zdenerwowany.

- Niefortunnie można uderzyć palcem w kant stołu. Jesteś jak jedna z tych ofiar przemocy domowej które bronią sprawcy. - warknął ojciec. Może miał rację? Na pewno miał rację. Może Stiles chciał chronić swojego Alfę?

- Tato, to nie wszystko. - powiedział Stiles a jego ojciec usiadł ciężko na krześle.

- Jest gorzej?

- Tak, jeśli ugryzienie nie przyjmie się, a rzadko nie przyjmuje się. - powiedział Stiles kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowa. - Jeśli nie, to umrę.

- Umrzesz? - jęknął tata blady jak ściana. Stiles położył dłonie na ramionach taty.

- To pojedyncze przypadki. Nie znam nikogo kogo ugryzienie zabiło. - odpowiedział Stiles. _Nie osobiście_, pomyślał nastolatek. Tata siedział zszokowany rewelacją. Cóż, jest różnica pomiędzy „twój syn będzie miał kły i pazury", a umrze - diametralna różnica. Dobrą stroną było to że tata zapewne przestanie patrzeć na wilkołactwo jak na coś złego.

Tata z trudem dał wygonić się do pracy. Zgodził się wyjechać do biura po dwudziestym zapewnieniu, że Stiles nie zmieni swojego stanu do jego powrotu. Było więcej osób w Beacon Hill, które potrzebowały szeryfa.

Allison zadzwoniła pół godziny później i pytała Stilesa o wszystko, łącznie że Scottem. Martwiła się bardziej o ich przyjaźń niż stan Stilesa. Może chciała być uprzejma i nie wspominać o ugryzieniu zbyt często?

Stiles rozłączył się z koleżanką i włączył World of Warcraft, chcąc jakoś zabić czas. Tata dzwonił co pół godziny zapytać jak czuje się jego pierworodny. Niestety 'świetnie tato' nie wystarczyło, aby go uspokoić i odbywali dziesięciominutowe rozmów o tym jak świetnie Stiles czuje się.

- Tato, obiecuję że cokolwiek zacznie się dziać i dzwonię. - powiedział Stiles i wrócił do WoWa. Bez Lidii gra nie była taka sama.

Około pierwszej oderwał się od komputera i przeszedł do łóżka. Miał nadzieję, że załapie odrobinę snu. Ugryzienie dalej bardzo ślimaczyło się limfą a krew wypełniła dziury po zębach Scotta, niczym małe, błyszczące czopki. Wokoło rany wykwitł już krwiak, ale dopiero jutro zacznie sinieć i naprawdę boleć. To znaczy nie będzie.

Stiles musiał myśleć pozytywnie, że wyzdrowieje i stanie się wilkołakiem, bo bycie martwym to mało atrakcyjne wyjście awaryjne. Nie zostawi swojego taty przecież samego! Scott będzie wtedy musiał pełnić rolę syna, jak przychodzić na kolację i odpowiadać na krępujące pytania. Stiles miał tyle planów: iść na studia, stracić cnotę (przede wszystkim stracić cnotę!), pocałować Danny'ego, ponieważ tego heroizm bardzo kręcił Stalińskiego.

Derek wszedł przez okno i bez słowa usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Jego błękitne oczy jarzyły się w ciemności.

- Przyszedłeś upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku? - zapytał Stiles. Derek nie odezwał się, ale pewnie zrobił ten swój ruch brwiami okazujący zdziwienie.

- Do rana nic się nie zmieni. - dopowiedział Staliński z westchnieniem. - Idź do domu.

- Nie umrzesz. - powiedział Hale obracając się na krześle, jak dzieciak. Zatrzymał się stawiając obie stopy na ziemi. Westchnął głęboko. - Nie pachniesz śmiercią. Paige godzinę po ugryzieniu zaczęła umierać, choć jeszcze nie wyglądała. I czułem to. I nie powiedziałem jej.

- Mówisz że zostanę wilkołakiem? - odpowiedział Stiles. - Myślałam że nikt nie wie komu się trafi co na tej loterii.

- Nikt nie wie jak pachnie osoba która umiera od przemiany, bo rzadko się z nim stykają. Właściwie to nigdy. - powiedział Hale podwijając nogi pod siebie. Facet był wielki i dalej mógł zmieniać pozycję na fotelu obrotowym jakby był o połowę mniejszy.

- To jak umiejętność wywęszenia raka? - zapytał Stiles unosząc się na postaniu do pozycji siedzącej. Derek pokiwał głową na zgodę.

- Nie umrzesz, Stiles. - zapewnił Hale i wstał z krzesła. Wyszedł przez okno.

Stiles nerwowo kręcił się w łóżku nie mogąc zasnąć. W końcu zmęczył się i pogrążył w śnie.

Biegł przez las, ciemność otaczała go, ale ta za jego plecami była straszniejsza, bo to w niej czaiło się niebezpieczeństwo. Obrócił się i zobaczył brązowego wilka z żółtymi oczami. Zwierze patrzyło gniewnie, jakby gotowe do ataku. Stiles starał się nie poruszać. Wilk pochylił głowę na chwilę i podniósł martwe spojrzenie.

_To tylko skóra_. - pomyślał Stiles i czekał aż okaże się postać pod okryciem ze skóry wilka. Spojrzał na siebie samego. Zasłonił usta, aby nie krzyknąć. Wyglądał inaczej: nie miał na sobie ubrania poza niskimi dżinsami, całe ciało pokrywały błękitne linie wyglądające jak malunki wojenne Indian.

Spojrzenie drugiego Stilesa było połowicznie szalone i pewne siebie. Pogładził kawałek skóry zwisający mu przez ramię.

- _Tym jesteś._ - powiedział bezgłośnie drugi Stiles z diabolicznym uśmiechem.

Stiles spadł z łóżka z cichym piskiem. Złapał telefon komórkowy i spojrzał na wyświetlać. Była szósta rano a on miał dwadzieścia nieodebranych telefonów od taty. Oddzwonił do ojca natychmiast.

- Tato, coś się stało?

- Mógłbym zapytać Cię o to samo! Odchodzę od zmysłów. - krzyknął ojciec.

- Tato, spałem! Powiedziałeś że powinienem odpoczywać! Zdecyduj się. - warknął Stiles sfrustrowany. Spojrzał na swoje przedramię. Rana dalej wyglądała paskudnie. Chyba od upadku zaczęła krwawić.

- Przepraszam. Masz rację. Jak rana?

- Bez zmian. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Nie martw się tato. Wracaj bezpiecznie.

Rana nie goiła się. Derek powiedział, że nie czuł od Stilesa rozkładu, ale mógł kłamać aby nie niepokoić nastolatka; tak jak okłamywał Paige.

Teraz Stiles potrzebował Scotta. Totalnie potrzebował przyjaciela! Ubrał się pospiesznie i wybiegł z domu. Wsiadł do jeepa i pojechał do McCallów. Oczywiście dalej był wściekły na Scotta, ale miał teraz inne priorytety: po pierwsze znaleźć Scotta, potem nienawidzić Scotta-

Uch, Stiles jeszcze nie rozwiązał tego paradoksu, ale tym zajmie się jak znajdzie McCalla.

Wszedł przez okno do sypialni Scotta i wpadł na niego śpiącego w poprzek łóżka z Isaakiem. Ten obejmował McCalla wszystkimi kończynami, z głową pod jego brodą. Przyjaciel totalnie podpuszczał Stilesa żeby opowiadał te gejowskie żarty.

- Stiles? - zapytał Scott przecierając oko z resztek snu. Podniósł się na łokciu, jakby nie chciał obudzić Laheya.

- Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, kolego? Najpierw Derek, teraz Isaak? Wiesz że jestem totalnie spoko z tym. No, może poza tym że Isaak chodzi z Allison-

Scott rzucił się na Stilesa i objął go w pasie przytulając twarz do jego szyi.

- Myślałem że mnie nienawidzisz! Tak bardzo cieszę się, że przeżyłeś! Przepraszam! Jestem okropnym przyjacielem. Nie zasługuję na Ciebie! - łkał Scott. Stiles obawiał się, że McCall może być dalej w Alfa-_mode_, ale ten wrócił do swojego czułego siebie. Lahey zsunął się z łóżka i rozprostował plecy.

- Alfy czasami potrzebują troski od swoich Bet. - westchnął Isaak i odczesał włosy w tył. Stiles pogładził Scotta po drżących plecach. Spytałby się co Lahey musiał robić dla Dereka, ale chyba nie chciał wiedzieć. Sądził że część komfortu i ochrony jaką daje Alfa swojemu stadu, musi być czasami oddana.

- Obiecuję być dla Ciebie dobrym Alfą, Stiles!

- Zamknij się, Scott. Nie jestem wilkołakiem. Twoje ugryzienie nie zagoiło się. - powiedział Stiles odpychając od siebie McCalla. Długość ich uścisku zaczynała przekraczać bromance.

- Co? - wyjęczał słabo przyjaciel i odsunął się od Stilesa. Wziął jego ramię delikatnie w dłonie i przeciągnął palcami po śladach swoich zębów. Isaak usiadł na łóżku obok i obejrzał ranę. Wilkołaki spojrzały na siebie przerażone.

- Wiesz że jeśli nie przyjmie się-

- Wiem, ale czuję się dobrze. Żadnego bólu, czarnej mazi. - powiedział Stiles przerywając Isaakowi.

- Co-? Czym jesteś, za przeproszeniem?! - warknął Lahey podskakując z posłania. No tak, znali tylko Lidię która była odporna, a ona była banshee.

- Nie wiem… myślisz że muszę czymś być? - zapytał z przerażeniem Stiles. Przypomniał sobie sen. Siebie w skórze wilka, z malunkami na ciele. _Tym jesteś_. Czym _to_ było?

- Ja- - zaczął Scott na bezdechu. - Nie wiem czy mam cieszyć się czy płakać, czy co? Co dzieje się?

- Scott, nie panikuj. - powiedział Isaak masując dłonią duże kręgi na plecach McCalla. Musiał mieć dużo wprawy w łagodzeniu nerwów Alf. - Zadzwonię do Dereka.

Stiles spojrzał jak Isaak wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Okropne jak był opanowany. Dwie noce temu tracił głowę i gdyby mógł to zwinąłby się w kącie i zaczął płakać. Możliwe że im Alfa był bardziej pewny siebie, tym Beta nie musiał, i na odwrót. Stiles spojrzał w oczy Scotta. Temu dolna warga zaczęła drżeć i w końcu zaczął płakać chowając twarz w dłonie. Isaak był wspaniałym Betą, że siedział ze Scottem i słuchał jego ujadania, i wygładzał jego ból.

Hale wyglądał jakby był sekundę od powiedzenia: czemu jeszcze żyjesz?

- Dobrze czujesz się, Stiles? - zapytał Derek i obwąchał powietrze wokoło nastolatka; jako jedyny wiedział jak pachnie śmierć przez ugryzienie Alfy. Staliński czekał z niecierpliwością na jego werdykt.

- Tak, ale powiedz szczerze, pachnę jak Paige? - zapytał konspiracyjnym szeptem Stiles. Derek przewrócił oczami. No tak, Scott i Isaak są wilkołakami, szepty są bezsensowne.

- Nie, mówiłem Ci już. - odpowiedział Derek. Stiles spojrzał na ugryzienie i pociągnął palcami po dziurach po kłach. Skóra wilka, malutki wojenne. _Tym jesteś_.

- Wygląda jakby ugryzł mnie pies. Nie goi się, nie paprze. - mruknął Stiles. - Musimy rozważyć opcje, że to ze Scottem jest coś nie tak.

Wilkołaki wyglądały jakby dopiero im to przez myśl przeszło. Scott wydawał się trochę urażony komentarzem.

- Nie ma Alfy, który nie tworzy Bet. To wbrew logice. - odpowiedział Derek. Cóż, Stiles tylko rozważa możliwości.

- Dlaczego od razu muszę być dziwadłem? Czemu Scott nie może być wybrakowanym Alfą? - warknął Stiles wstając z łóżka.

- Rozrzucasz pył w kręgi. - przypominał Isaak.

- Z trudem mogę nazwać to byciem dziwadłem. Deaton robi to bez przerwy. - warknął Stiles urażony.

- Nie wiedziałem tego o doktorku. - odpowiedział Isaak ze zdziwieniem. Scott pokiwał głową z rezygnacją. Derek położył dłoń na ramieniu Stilesa.

- Idźmy do Deatona. Może powie nam czym jesteś. - powiedział Hale z ukrytą troską.

Siedzieli pod kliniką do ósmej rano, aż weterynarz przyjechał do pracy. Nie był zdziwiony, że widział młodzież Beacon Hill na swoim progu. Wyglądał też jakby miał po czubki uszu nastoletnich dramatów.

- Coś się stało? - zapytał doktor otwierając drzwi do kliniki. Przez chwilę brzmiał jakby chciał dopowiedzieć: _tym razem_.

- Ugryzłem Stilesa, ale ten ani nie zmienił się, ani nie umarł. To niemożliwe. - odrzucił Scott cały w nerwach.

- Czemu ugryzłeś Stilesa w pierwszej kolejności? - zapytał spokojnie lekarz przysuwając krzesło do metalowego stołu.

- To było przypadkowe. Nie myślałem. - jęknął Scott i była to prawda. Od czasu Nemetonu coraz częściej był agresywny, kompletnie jak nie McCall, którego Stiles znał i kochał.

- Nie zgłębiaj tego. Nie gniewem się. - odpowiedział Stiles, choć nie gniewał się na McCalla, tylko dlatego że nie zmienił się, ani nie umierał.

- Więc co jest problemem?

- Właśnie nic się nie stało. - odpowiedział Scott a Stiles wyciągnął ramię do przodu. Deaton obejrzał uważnie ramię chłopaka.

- Ile czasu jest potrzebne żeby zagoiło się? - zapytał Staliński zaciekawiony. - Ta niepewność mnie zabija. W przenośni.

Isaak słabo zaśmiał się za plecami Stilesa.

- Mniej niż dzień. - odpowiedział Isaak z przekorą. - Gdybyś miał zmienić się, toto już stałoby się.

- Isaak ma rację. Wilkołactwo to nie coś co czeka na przyjęcie się. - dopowiedział Derek kiwając minimalnie głową. Scott wyglądał na przerażonego. Czy bał się Stilesa? Nie powinien.

- Musisz być odporny z jakiegoś powodu, ale tego nie znam. - powiedział Deaton. Nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. - Opatrzę Twoją ranę. Ugryzienia goją się najgorzej.

- Ślina, enzymy trawienne, ten jazz? - zapytał Stiles z humorem. Weterynarz powoli smarował mu ranę, zalewał ją środkami odkażającymi. Bolało.

- Zawsze wiedziałem, że masz w sobie potencjał, ale to - i mam na myśli to dużymi literami - to więcej niż druid. To nie iskra, Stiles. To cały stos. - powiedział Deaton kręcąc głową. - I nie wiem czy będziesz umiał zapanować nad tą mocą.

- Sądzisz że zrobię komuś krzywdę? - zapytał z przejęciem Stiles. Wilkołaki spojrzały na niego nieco przestraszone.

- Nie komuś. Sobie. - odpowiedział weterynarz. - Musisz dowiedzieć się kim jesteś.

_Tym jesteś._ - Mówiła mara ze snu. Rodzaj wojownika, mordercy, odzianego w skórę wilka, jak trofeum.


	2. Rozdział 2 - Rezerwat Przyrody

_Rozdział 2 - Rezerwat Przyrody_

Po kilku tygodniach po kłach McCalla została blizna na przedramieniu. Magia Stilesa nie oddziaływała na nikogo i na nic, a jednak życie robiło się coraz gorsze: śniły się mu koszmary. Nie ścigał go już nawet jego sobowtór, ale ciemność, wspomnienie Nemetonu. Deaton ostrzegał go przed ciemnością. Może tym był ten sobowtór? Ciemnością. Jakaś demoniczną wersją Stilesa?

Pewnego dnia przyśniło się mu, że on był ubranym w skórę wojownikiem. Jego ręce były we krwi, jego twarz była nią usmarowana, jakby kogoś zjadł. Był zbyt zmęczony, aby obudzić się. Przed nim stał duży przypalany wilk z błyszczącymi, żółtymi oczami. Zwierzę patrzyło na niego czujnie. Stiles wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie, jakby chciał pogłaskać wilka. Ten skulił się przed dotykiem i uciekł między drzewa.

_Nie zrobię Ci krzywdy!_ - krzyknął Stiles i pobiegł za zwierzęciem. Wilk nie był zbyt szybki.

_Poczekaj, poczekaj!_ - krzyknął chłopak i wbiegł pod górę. Nie przeszkadzała mu ściółka, choć nie miał na sobie butów. Nagle potknął się i wylądował twarzą na ziemi. Chyba zrobił sobie krzywdę. Obrócił się na plecy i spojrzał na niebo. Może nie śnił już?

Nie miał przy sobie telefonu komórkowego, więc wracał na piechotę do domu. O świcie las był spowity mgłą i zimny - wszystko wyglądało strasznie i obco. Do tego nie poznawał okolicy. Stiles miał na sobie spodenki do kosza i bezrękawnik, ale nie miał butów, więc powrót był utrudniony. Przynajmniej nie biegał nago po lesie, jak Lidia.

Od tamtej feralnej nocy kładł się spać w trampkach i z telefonem komórkowym na smyczy wokoło szyi, aby móc zadzwonić po Scotta. Niektórymi nocami Stilesowi śnił się Nemeton i budziły go koszmary. Tygodniami nie mógł wyspać się.

Gdy Stilesowi śniły się wilki i on sam w wilczej skórze wtedy wysypiał się, choć lunatykował. Budził się pośrodku drogi, albo lasu, w obcej części miasta. Nigdy nie zrobił sobie dużej krzywdy: czasami siniak tu, zadrapanie tam.

Powiedział ojcu o problemach ze snem. Ten zaczął martwić się tym że syn przysypia na lekcjach. Cieszył się, że Stiles nie został futrzanym drapieżnikiem. Przyjął wyjaśnienie, że losowi ludzie są po prostu uodpornieni na przemianę. O nocnych eskapadach nie mówił tacie.

Stiles znów biegł za przypalanym wilkiem w głąb lasów. Nie chciał, aby zwierze wymknęło się mu kolejny raz. Wszystko bolało go. Wilk zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na Stilesa, stojąc gotowy do skoku. Z ciemności wyłonił się drugi wilk: wielki i czarny jak noc. W ciemnościach nawet nie skrzyły się żółte oczy.

_Dobry wilczek…_ - jęknął niepewnie Stiles. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że traktowanie protekcjonalnie wilka mogło nie być takim świetnym pomysłem. Zwierz podszedł do niego i najeżył sierść.

_Cii! Dobry zły wilk!_ - jęknął Stiles robiąc uspokajający ruch rękoma. - _Nie chcesz mnie jeść. Jestem pełen leków uspokajających. Rozpieprzą Ci organizm._

Wilk zrobił krok bliżej a Stiles cofnął się i upadł na tyłek. Drapieżnik podszedł i obwąchał trampek chłopaka. Przypalany wilk wyszedł z ciemności lasów i stanął za czarnym wilkiem, jakby chciał się za nim ukryć, jakby bał się człowieka.

Zwierzęta zaczęły przekształcać się: stawać na tylnich łapach, kształtem zaczynały przypominać ludzi, kręgosłup robił się prosty. Wyglądały upiornie: sierść zrobiła się krótka i rzadka, kończyny nienaturalnie wykręciły się, żebra pękały i przestawiały się z trzaskami podobnymi łamaniem suchych gałęzi, pyski robiły się krótkie, ale obrzydliwe.

_Nie, zostań wilkiem! Nie wstawajcie!_ - jęknął Stiles. Wilki opadły na cztery łapy. Z bolesnym półludzkim i półzwierzęcym wyciem wróciły do ładnej, puchatej postaci. Zawyły równocześnie z rozpaczy.

Stiles obudził się gwałtownie. Leżał na plecach pośród liści. Zrobił kontrolę wszystkich kończyn, ruszając palcami i patrząc czy dobrze reagują. Podniósł się powoli, aby nie zakręciło się mu w głowie. Leżał w jakimś rowie pośrodku lasu, wyżłobionym przez spływającą z góry wodę. Spojrzał że na jednej stronie liście były ściągnięte pod niego, jakby ześlizgnął się w dół.

Stiles musiał zadzwonić po Scotta.

/Stary, jest piąta rano. Oby to było ważne./ warknął Scott do telefonu.

- Musisz po mnie przyjechać. Zgubiłem się w lesie. - odpowiedział Stiles.

/Zgubiłeś się gdzie? W lesie? Gdzie dokładnie?/ jęknął McCall trochę bardziej rozbudzony.

- W jakimś rowie.

/To nie pomaga. Jakaś przybliżona lokalizacja?/ mruknął Scott staczając się z łóżka.

- Pod księżycem. - odpowiedział przekornie Stiles. - Nie mam pojęcia, Scott! Przyjdź po mnie!

/Dobra, dobra. Nie idź nigdzie./ warknął Scott i rozłączył się. Staliński westchnął zmęczony. Gdzie miałby pójść? Wyszedł z rowu. Wokoło były tylko drzewa i ciemność. Dziwne że gdy był przytomny to las i mrok nie były takie straszne jak we śnie. Co mogło go dopaść? Derek, albo Isaak byliby miłym dodatkiem do zapierającego dech pleneru.

- Za każdym razem gdy potrzebujesz wilkołaka! Jezu, ale zimno! - jęczał Stiles wchodząc wolno pod górkę. Miał na sobie krótkie spodenki i podkoszulek. Zimno!

Scott pojawił się na horyzoncie po prawie godzinie. Stiles był już przemarznięty do kości, palce odrętwiały mu.

- Co robisz tu o takiej porze? Jak jesteś ubrany? - warknął Scott zdejmując z siebie kurtkę i oddając ją przyjacielowi. Przytulił go mocno i roztarł jego ramiona. McCall był bardzo ciepły; biło od niego jak od kaloryfera.

- To przez nemeton. Do bezsenności doszło lunatykowanie. - odpowiedział Stiles, jakby to było nic. - Nauczyłem się spać w trampkach i z telefonem.

- Mam dość, Stiles! Musisz coś z tym zrobić. To niebezpieczne! A gdybyś wpadł pod samochód? - warknął Scott.

- Łatwo powiedzieć. Co mam robić? Nie spać? - warknął Stiles. - Gdy lunatykuje, przynajmniej się wysypiam.

Scott westchnął z rezygnacją. Co miał powiedzieć? Nakrzyczeć na Stilesa? Ten nie miał wpływu na nocne spacery, na koszmary. Skarcić go za poddanie się rytuałowi? Scott nie miał zamiaru karcić przyjaciela za coś co sam zrobił.

- Świetnie, ale następnym razem weź długie spodnie. Noce robią się zimniejsze. - pouczył Scott a Stiles odpowiedział mu złośliwym: _tak, mamo_.

Telefon Scotta zadzwonił.

- Tak mamo? Wolniej. Jestem ze Stilesem. - wyjaśnił spokojnie McCall wzruszając ramionami. Po chwili jego mina opadła.

- Jak to wilk? Taki prawdziwy? Na czterech łapach? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Scott. Stiles przełknął mocno.

- Nie dotykaj go. Zamknij się w pokoju. Będę tam za czterdzieści minut. - odpowiedział Scott podenerwowany i pobiegł przodem. Stiles próbował dogonić go.

- Co się stało, Scott?! - krzyknął Staliński za przyjacielem. Gardło paliło go od wdychania zimnego powietrza.

- Mama mówi, że w moim domu jest wilk?! Przecież nie ma wilków w Kalifornii. - jęknął Scott. Przyspieszył tak bardzo, że Stiles nie mógł za nim nadążyć.

- Scott, poczekaj! Nie biegam tak szybko jak Ty! - krzyknął za przyjacielem, ale ten już był z przodu.

- Muszę biec do domu! Droga jest w tym kierunku. Zadzwoń po transport. - krzyknął Scott. Cóż, Stiles przyzna, że wilk w salonie to dobra wymówka, aby zostawić przyjaciela jak niewygodną randkę. Oby pani McCall nic się nie stało. Ostatecznie Isaak wciąż u nich mieszkał, więc mógł zająć się niewygodnym gościem.

Dopiero po dwudziestu minutach dotarł do drogi. Był wykończony i zmarznięty. Dzięki Bogu przynajmniej był wypoczęty za wszystkie czasy.

Po McCallu zadzwonił do Dereka, ale ten zignorował swój telefon. Niemożliwe aby nie słyszał go z tymi wilczymi zmysłami. Lidia odebrała i powiedziała bez wyrzutów: _cokolwiek to jest, ja i Aidan odpadamy_. W takim razie Danny'ego i Ethana nawet nie próbował.

W końcu musiał zadzwonić do Allison. Nie wiedział czemu podświadomie pałał do niej niechęcią: była miła i uczynna, a jednak nie lubił jej. Była łowczynią, skutecznie rujnowała przyjaźń ze Scottem, zagarniając go dla siebie. Interesem rodzinnym było polowanie na przyjaciół Stilesa. Czy Isaaka, Scotta i Dereka zabije pewnego dnia bez mrugnięcia okiem? Zabije Lidię?

- Co robisz tu w nocy? - zapytała dziewczyna otwierając mu drzwi pasażera. Stiles wdrapał się do SUV'a Argentów. Allison miała na sobie spodnie od piżamy.

- Wyszedłem przebiec się. - odpowiedział Stiles wsiadając do auta. Allison spojrzała na niego nierozbawiona.

- Stiles, nie musisz być niemiły. - warknęła Argent.

- Źle czuję się jadąc z łowcą. - powiedział Staliński patrząc w okno.

- Stiles, ile razy wam pomagałam? Co muszę zrobić? - warknęła Argent.

- Nie wiem kiedy zdecydujesz się wystrzelać moich przyjaciół. - syknął Stiles. Allison zahamowała gwałtownie.

- Nigdy ich nie skrzywdzę.

- Kto to wie? Pamiętam że miałeś _epizody_ i byłem delikatny z tym określeniem. - odpowiedział Stiles. Atak łowców na posterunek, albo na rave, związani w piwnicy Argentów Boyd i Erica, upolowani przecież przez Allison osobiście, jak zwierzęta.

Allison sądziła, że było jej wybaczone, bo pomogła z Darachem i Alfami? Może sądziła, że jeśli wilkołaki miały słabość do jej wielkich oczu to Stiles także zmięknie?

- Nie jestem jak Kate! - krzyknęła Allison uderzając dłońmi w kierownicę. - Nie jestem jak ona!

- Jesteś łowczynią. - westchnął z rezygnacją Staliński. - Próbowałaś zabić każdego wilkołaka jakiego znamy w jakimś momencie swojego życia!

- Boję się ich, w porządku?! Boję się kłów i pazurów. - odrzuciła desperacko Allison. Oparła czoło na kierownicy.

- W porządku. Ja też boję się kłów i pazurów, ale nie próbuję zabić ich. Nie możesz zabijać rzeczy które są straszne, inne lub nie rozumiesz ich. Kim jesteś? Białym separatystą. - odrzucił Stiles. - To rasizm.

Allison roześmiała się głośno i szczerze. Stiles też przełamał się i zaśmiał.

- Wiem, ale kły i pazury krzyczą _zwierzęta._

- Ja bardziej traktuje ich jak ludzi z problemami neurologiczno - dermatologicznymi.

Allison zaśmiała się ponownie. Ruszyła w końcu.

- Problemy neurologiczne, co? - powtórzyła rozbawiona Argent. - To brzmi logicznie.

Komórka Stilesa zadzwoniła głośnym: _There's a she wolf in the closet- Open up and set her free- A-wooo!_ Allison rzuciła spojrzenie Stilesowi.

- Shakira? Naprawdę? - zapytała wpół rozbawiona dziewczyna.

- To Scott. - odpowiedział Stiles. Miał spersonalizowane dzwonki. Co z tego?

- Sądziłam że „She Wolf" dasz Isaakowi za wszystkie szaliki i kardigany. - odpowiedziała Allison z szerokim uśmiechem.

- Co to kardigan? Nieważne, nie tłumacz. I tak nie zapamiętam. - powiedział Stiles i odebrał telefon.

- Co takiego? Kryzys zażegnany? - zapytał Staliński z uśmiechem wciąż tańczącym mu na ustach.

/Stary, nie! Ten wilk jest jakiś dziwny. Nie atakuje nas ani nic. Grzecznie czekał na mnie, niczego nie zdemolował. Nie to czego spodziewałbyś się po dzikim zwierzęciu w domu./ powiedział na poły zdziwiony i zaniepokojony Scott.

- Może czuje Alfę? To dobrze że jest taki spokojny. - odpowiedział Stiles a Allison spojrzała nań zaciekawiona.

/Tak, ale to nienaturalne. Powinien demolować dom i próbować uciec do lasu. Zamiast tego kombinuje jak otworzyć lodówkę i wyleguje się na kanapie. Jest jak Jogi wilków./ odpowiedział McCall. Staliński przyzna, że to było dziwne.

- Może przyjedziemy do Ciebie? I tak nie zaśniemy. - powiedział Stiles. Nie wiedział czy Allison chciała być częścią kolejnego dziwactwa, ale nie zgłaszała sprzeciwu.

/Byłoby świetnie. Potrzebuję opinii kogoś względnie normalnego na ten temat./ odpowiedział z ulgą Scott. /Jezu, on wypija colę! To mu zaszkodzi?/

- Pewnie że tak, Scott. Zabierz mu ją. To Twój teren. Ty jesteś Alfą. - jęknął z ubolewaniem Staliński. McCall odpowiedział krótkim: _aha, muszę lecieć_.

- Jedź do Scotta. Ma awarię w domu.

- Jaką awarię?

- Jego mama znalazła wilka kręcącego się po domu.

- Och, gdzie był Isaak? Mieszka jeszcze z McCallami, prawda? - zapytała Allison zdziwiona.

- Powinienem zapytać Ciebie. Chodzisz z nim, prawda?

- To skomplikowane.

- Nigdy nie jest aż tak skomplikowane, aby nie można było odpisać tego słowami. - odpowiedział Stiles, bo jeśli Argent pogrywa także z Isaakiem to ktoś powinien nią wstrząsnąć.

- Jest bardzo miły i przystojny, ale nie rozmawiamy za dużo… To nie to samo co Scott.

- Sądziłem że to dobrze, że Scott był dziecinną miłostką? - powiedział gniewnie Stiles.

- Co złego w dziecinnych miłostkach? Ludzie całe życie szukają kogoś kogo będą mogli kochać jak szczeniaki. - odpowiedziała Argent ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Scott, mimo że wszystko zmieniło się w nas i między nami, nigdy nie przestałam kochać go.

Stiles nie chciał nic mówić, aby nie zachęcać Allison do dalszych wyznań. Niech nie myśli ona, że będą przyjaciółmi przez jedną jazdę autem lub przez Nemeton.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Dom Scotta aka Leże Alfy

_Rozdział 3 - Dom Scotta aka Leże Alfy_

Stiles i Allison dotarli do domu McCallów dziesięć minut później. Zastukali do drzwi. Był jeszcze blady świt. Otworzyła mama Scotta.

- Stiles? - zapytała pani McCall nieco zawiedziona. Och, co? Teraz Stiles nie był milewidziany? - Uważajcie na… zwierzę.

- Spokojnie, pani McCall. Gdzie ten zbłąkany drapieżnik? - zapytał z rozbawieniem Stiles.

Wilk był już w przedpokoju i warczał na gości. Allison schowała się za Stilesem. Wilki nie szczekały, nie naprawdę. Drapieżnik szczerzył zęby i warczał, groźnie przechylony do przodu. Jego sierść zjeżyła się na grzbiecie.

- Ło, spokojnie mały. - jęknął Scott obejmując zwierzę za szyję. - Chyba cię nie lubi, Stiles.

- Och, a jeszcze mnie nie poznał. - odrzucił Stiles. - Gdzie Isaak?

- Nie ma go, ale czasami wychodzi w środku nocy. Przejść się, czy coś. Mógł jeszcze nie wrócić. - odpowiedział Scott. Wilk zawył głośno z bólu. Zaczął kręcić się wokoło nóg Scotta. Złapał go za nogawkę spodenek i pociągnął za nie, ściągając je z jednego biodra.

- Ha, kolego, spokojnie. - zaśmiał się nerwowo Scott poprawiając spodenki. Wilk pobiegł na piętro i ze szczytu schodów zawył na innych. Allison ruszyła przodem ze Scottem. Stiles poszedł za nimi.

- Twój tata wie że tu jesteś? - zapytała pani McCall.

- Nie, mam nadzieję wrócić zanim zobaczy, że mnie nie ma. - odpowiedział Stiles z uśmiechem. Uznał za dobry znak, że mama Scotta oddała uśmiech. Weszli na górę. W pokoju Scotta zwierzak robił kółka, jakby czegoś szukał. W końcu wpełzł pod łóżko i wyciągnął stamtąd koszulkę Isaaka. Owinął się ubraniem jak kocem.

- Znasz Isaaka? - zapytał Scott niepewnie. Wilk chrząknął.

- Skąd Isaak miałby znać okoliczne wilki? Szczególnie że nie ma żadnych od sześćdziesięciu lat. - powiedział Stiles a wilk warknął na niego.

- Rany, naprawdę Cię nie lubi, Stiles. - powiedziała Allison. Wilk patrzył czujnie na Scotta; właściwie to wyglądał na odrobinę sfrustrowanego.

- Z tym wilkiem jest coś nie tak. - oznajmił Stiles.

- Poza tym że pije colę i wyjada płatki? - zapytał przekornie Scott.

- Tak, poza tym. - mruknął Staliński i ukląkł na podłodze. Wilk podszedł do niego bez agresji w posturze. _Ja widziałem Cię już, prawda?_ - pomyślał Stiles patrząc w żółte oczy zwierzęcia.

- Możesz machać głową na tak i nie? - zapytał Stiles a wilk pokiwał głową na zgodę tak energicznie że o mało co nie stracił równowagi.

- Ho, ostrożnie, kolego. - zaśmiał się chłopak i dotknął piersi zwierzęcia.

- Będę zadawał Ci pytania, a ty będziesz machał głową na tak i nie. Gotowy?

_Tak._

- Znasz Isaaka?

_Tak. Nie._

- To tak czy nie?

_Tak. Nie._

- Chodzi ci o może?

_Nie_.

- Prawie?

_Nie._

- Chodzi o tak jakby? - zapytała Allison.

_Tak_.

- Jesteś jego wewnętrznym wilkiem?

_Nie_.

- Mieszkasz w lesie?

_Nie_.

- Jasna cholera, jak się z tym dogadać? - jęknął sfrustrowany Stiles. Kalambury nie były mocną stroną wilka.

- Wiesz że Isaak jest wilkołakiem? - zapytał Scott.

_Tak_.

- Jesteś tu, bo coś się mu przytrafiło?

_Tak. Nie. Tak jakby._

- Czy Isaakowi przytrafiło się coś związanego z magią?

_Tak_.

- Wiesz gdzie jest?

_Tak_.

- Zaprowadź nas.

Wilk zakręcił się w miejscu i usiadł na ziemi. Nastolatki spojrzeli na siebie z rezygnacją.

- Ja mam szalone pytanie, jeśli można? - wtrąciła pani McCall. Wilk spojrzał na nią czujnie. - Isaak, to Ty, skarbie?

Wilk zaczął biegać w kółko zadowolony, jak szczeniak. Ocierał się o nogi mamy Scotta.

- Zmieniłeś się w wilka? Jak? - kontynuowała pani McCall.

Isaak znowu zaczął warczeć na Stilesa.

- Stiles Ci to zrobił? Jak? - zapytała Allison.

Isaak zakręcił się w koło i wydał z siebie serię warknięć. W końcu wskoczył na łóżko Scotta i położył się na nim.

- 'saak w porządku? - zapytał niepewnie Scott. Wilk poruszył się i znowu ułożył.

- Może jest zmęczony? - odpowiedziała Allison. Isaak smętnie westchnął i ułożył się na posłaniu. Stiles podszedł do niego i pogłaskał go po głowie.

Dzwonek do drzwi rozproszył wszystkich. Pani McCall wybiegła pierwsza, a za nią syn i Allison. Stiles spojrzał z przerażeniem na wilka. To nie będzie łatwo wytłumaczyć.

- Zostań tu, Isaak. - powiedział Scott w drzwiach. Stiles patrzył jak przyjaciel wyszedł.

- Isaak, to bardzo ważne. Czy to stało się we śnie? Obudziłeś się wilkiem?

_Tak_.

- Był drugi wilk, prawda?

_Tak_.

- Duży i czarny?

_Tak_.

- Derek?

_Tak_.

- Stiles, jesteś tutaj? - zapytał z dołu głos szeryfa. Ojej.

- Jestem, tato. Mamy mały problem.

- Melissa mówiła, że Isaak zm- Och, nie żartowała. - jęknął tata. Isaak położył się płasko na posłaniu.

- Jak to można naprawić? - zapytał ojciec. Stiles wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział. Nie miał podjęcia jak zmienił Laheya w pierwszej kolejności.

- Sąsiedzi narzekają na wycie, więc Isaak musi być cicho. Inaczej wezwą hycla, a ten albo wywiezie Isaaka poza stan, albo zastrzeli go. - powiedział szeryf i naprawdę wyglądał na zaaferowanego. Isaak wydał z siebie niskie warknięcie.

- Wiem, Isaak, ale wycie wilka w sąsiednim domu jest podejrzane. Musisz być cicho, albo wyprowadzić się od McCallów na jakiś czas. - powiedział troskliwie pan Staliński do wilka, jakby był człowiekiem. Cóż, był. - To dla Twojego dobra.

Isaak sapnął zrezygnowany. Pokiwał głową na znak zgody.

- Zabierzemy Cię do Dereka, dobrze? Żebyś nie musiał mieszkać w lesie. - powiedział tata głaszcząc Isaaka po głowie i zganiając go z łóżka Scotta. Było jeszcze wcześnie, więc nikt nie zwróci uwagi na wilka w radiowozie.

- Do Dereka nie możemy. Derek też zmienił się w wilka. - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Stiles. Ojciec spojrzał na niego przerażony.

- Czy coś jest w mieście? Coś co robi te rzeczy? Możliwe że zabije kilka osób? - zapytał tata nieco konspiracyjnie. Stiles pokręcił głową. Tak, coś było w mieście - to był Stiles; zawitał w kolorowym wozie paranormalności jak cyrk w Beacon Hill. Isaak czujnie zerkał na niego i zmrużył oczy, jakby nagląc, aby chłopak przyznał się do winy.

- Nie wiem… to może być losowe przekleństwo. Nic co wymagałoby ludzkich ofiar. - odpowiedział Stiles odwracając wzrok od karcącego spojrzenia Lahey'a. Doszło do tego, że pół-zwierzęta go oceniają. Najważniejsze że szeryf wydawał się uspokojony. Tata nie potrzebował większej ilości zmartwień. Nie, gdy jego pierworodny był bliski szaleństwa.

- Dobrze, wszystko jakoś się ułoży. - westchnął tata. Jeszcze nie radził sobie z nadnaturalnymi. Stiles nie radził sobie z nadnaturalnymi. Powinien być jakiś limit najazdów dziwadeł na Beacon, jak sezon sportowy: dziewięć miesięcy niebezpiecznego i dziwnego, trzy miesiące przerwy.

Stiles spojrzał na swoje buty. Było mu wstyd że zmienił wilkołaki bez ich wiedzy, nawet bez własnych chęci.

- Chce wiedzieć skąd wiesz że Derek też zmienił się, ale to później. Zanim psychopatyczny wujek znajdzie go. - odpowiedział ojciec. Och, racja, Peter. Bóg wie jak wytresuje siostrzeńca gdy znajdzie go jako czworonoga.

- Co z nimi zrobimy? Wywieziemy do lasu? Derek dałby sobie pewnie radę, ale Isaak nie musiał polować na nic prócz swetra na wyprzedaży.

- Widziałeś wyprzedaże? Myślę że są gorsze niż dzicz. - wtrąciła Allison stojąc na korytarzu. Przekrzywiła głowę na bok patrząc czujnie na Stilesa, jakby chciała przewiercić mu czaszkę.

- Gdzie chcecie ukryć dwa wilki? - zapytała pani McCall z przejęciem. Isaak był dla niej jak rodzina. Jednak spontaniczne pojawiający się tata Scotta - agent FBI, Rafael McCall - zainteresowałby się tak niezwykłym towarzyszem syna. Może posunąłby się nawet do odebrania Melissie prawa do opieki nad Scottem, jakby odbiło jej.

- Wywieziemy ich do lasu. Co możemy z nimi zrobić? - odpowiedział Stiles ze wzruszeniem ramion. Argent nie wydawała się bardzo zachwycona pomysłem. Sama nie mogła przygarnąć Isaaka, bo mieszkała w wieżowcu: wzbudziłaby niemałe zainteresowanie sąsiadów i władz wyprowadzając wilka na spacer.

- Nie wiem, ale jak ich znajdziemy gdy będziemy chcieli ich odmienić? Jeśli w lesie stracą kompletnie kontakt z ludzką stroną? - zapytała Allison i dziewczyna miała trafne uwagi.

Nie wiadomo czy gdy wilkołaki zetkną się z naturą nie zdecydują się pozostać wilkami. Może dla nich było coś naturalnego w bieganiu w nocy po lesie i jedzeniu królików? Może cofną się w rozwoju, jak ludzie który zaginęli w puszczy. Po latach znajdowano ich żyjących jak ludzie pierwotni. Może dla wilkołaków, które naturalnie były stworzone do przeżycia w ostrych warunkach, to przejście było jeszcze bardziej naturalne? Za dwa tygodnie Isaak może nie pamiętać, że był człowiekiem w pierwszej kolejności.

- Cóż, możemy jeździć do lasu i gadać do nich codziennie. To mogłoby pozwolić im zapamiętać kim naprawdę są. - powiedział Stiles i to nie był jego najbystrzejszy pomysł, ale lepszego nie mieli. Isaak wydał z siebie gardłowy pomruk, jakby chciał zaprotestować.

Było dość wcześnie, więc Stalińskim udało się zaprowadzić Isaaka do radiowozu bez wzbudzania zainteresowania wśród sąsiadów McCallów. Tata wsadził Isaaka na tylnie siedzenie radiowozu i syna na przednie.

- Edna, u McCallów spokojnie. Okazało się, że Scott przyniósł psa od weterynarza do domu i ten wył. - powiedział tata do radia. Stiles przysłuchiwał się uważnie.

/Nie wzywać hycla?/ odpowiedziała kobieta po drugiej stronie.

- Nie, Scott dziś odprowadza zwierzaka z powrotem. - powiedział szeryf i zakończył rozmowę.

- Jedźmy po Dereka zanim ktoś uzna, że trzeba wezwać do niego hycla.

- Znając Dereka pewnie rozszarpałby hyclowi gardło. Zębami. - powiedział Stiles z wąskim uśmiechem.

- To mało zabawne. Hycel zastrzeli go. Nie wiemy nawet czy mają z Isaakiem uzdrawiającą moc wilkołaków gdy są czworonogami. - warknął ojciec zły. Miał rację. Nikt nie wiedział czy wilkołaki jako właściwy wilk mają umiejętności jakie mają jako ludzie.

- Można to łatwo sprawdzić. - odpowiedział Stiles spokojnie. Wystarczyło skaleczyć Isaaka; jeśli zagoiłby się to znaczyło, że wilkołak wciąż był w nich, jeśli nie to mieli problem.

- Żadnego okaleczania w moim otoczeniu. - warknął tata wrogo. - Isaak, może mógłbyś spróbować zczłowieczeć? Jeśli będąc człowiekiem wilczejesz to będąc wilkiem-

- Możesz zczłowieczeć. Och, tato, to genialne! - jęknął z podziwem Stiles.

- Myślisz że po kim masz tą fantastyczność? - zapytał z przekorą szeryf. Isaak z tyłu pocił się i stękał, ale nie umiał zmienić się w nic poza tym czym był - wilkiem.

Okolica w której mieszkał Derek była opustoszała, więc małe szansę że ktoś wezwałby hycla czy choćby policję.

- Derek, jesteś tutaj?! - krzyknął Stiles wbiegając do loftu. Zawsze było tu zimno, ale wilkołakom musiało to nie przeszkadzać. Byli jak małe kaloryfery o temperaturze ciała czterdzieści Celsjuszy.

Wielki czarny wilk wyszedł z miejsca gdzie była dziura do drugiego pomieszczenia. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak we śnie Stilesa.

- Derek? - zapytał szeryf wyciągając dłoń w stronę Hale'a. Ten przez chwilę wyglądał jakby miał ugryźć tatę Stilesa, ale chłopak posłał wilkołakowi karcące spojrzenie i Derek pozwolił pogłaskać się po głowie, między uszami. Szeryf na szczęście nie przesadzał z czułościami i po jednym szorstkim głaśnięciu puścił Dereka.

- Idziemy do auta Derek. Pomieszkacie z Isaakiem w lesie póki nie znajdziemy sposobu na wrócenie wam ludzkich postaci. - poinstruował szeryf i otworzył szerzej drzwi przed wilkiem. Derek rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie w stronę Stilesa, jakby chciał powiedzieć: Isaak też? Stiles tylko uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

Isaak był bardzo szczęśliwy widząc Dereka.

- Rozumiecie się wzajemnie? - zapytał szeryf patrząc przez otwarte drzwi na wilki. Isaak pokiwał głową na znak zgody.

- Świetnie, przynajmniej tyle dobrego. - powiedział Stiles z wąskim uśmiechem. Wilkołaki dalej były obrażone. Derek położył się na podłodze auta. Isaak leżał na kanapie i coś mruczał.

- Żadnego wpadania w kłopoty. Jeśli straż leśna was złapie to wywiezie ze stanu. Sprawdziłem. Najbliższy rezerwat dla wilków waszej wielkości jest w Waszyngtonie. Starajcie się być dyskretni. - poinstruował szeryf kiedy dojechali na skraj parku krajobrazowego. Otworzył szeroko drzwi auta, aby wilkołaki mogły wysiąść. Isaak trzymał się blisko boku Dereka.

- Odkręcimy to najszybciej jak się da. Przysięgam. - dopowiedział Stiles, ale wilki rzuciły mu jedynie karcące spojrzenie. Hmm, teraz chłopak będzie wiedział co to znaczy „patrzeć na kogoś wilkiem". Nie powiedział niczego głośno, bo wiedział że i tak nikt nie doceniłby żartu.

- Jeśli będziecie chcieli zakraść się do miasta, to musicie być ostrożni, aby nikt was nie widział. - powiedział szeryf. Stiles spojrzał na ojca. Ten wydawał się taki skonsternowany tym wszystkim i to wcale nie było dziwiące. I tak reagował na to lepiej niż ktokolwiek spodziewałby się.

- I wiecie, uważajcie na siebie. Teraz będziecie musieli walczyć z pumami o jedzenie. - powiedział spokojnie Szeryf. Stiles nie pomyślał o tym.

- Jesteście pewni, że możecie zostać w lesie? Możemy was ukryć w bardziej cywilizowanym miejscu. - powiedział niepewnie Stiles. Martwił się, że może coś stać się wilkołakom z rąk ludzi, zwierząt, natury. Pieprzona natura.

Isaak pokręcił głową przecząco. Może Stiles martwił się bardziej, bo to była jego wina? Na pewno, to poczucie winy.

- Wsiadaj, dzieciaku. Odwiozę Cię do Deatona przed zmianą. Dowiesz się co stało się i jak można to odkręcić. - powiedział nagląco ojciec. Uch, to nie była rozmowa jaką chciał Stiles odbyć z dobrym doktorkiem. Co miał powiedzieć? _Pamiętasz jak mówiłeś, że zrobię sobie krzywdę swoimi mocami? Och, bo wiesz, okazało się, że nie miałeś racji i zmieniłem Dereka i Isaaka w prawdziwe wilki._

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że Derek też zmienił się? - zapytał tata. Stiles przysunął się do drzwiczek radiowozu i spojrzał tęsknie w krajobraz za oknem. Ciekawe czy gdyby wyskoczył teraz z auta to przeżyłby upadek?

- Szczęśliwy strzał? - zapytał Stiles nie patrząc na ojca. Ten na pewno miał niezadowoloną minę.

- Przysięgam, Stiles… Co zrobiłeś? - nalegał ojciec coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

- Nie wiem, nie wiedziałem że robiłem to naprawdę. Sądziłem że tylko śni mi się to. - jęknął Stiles masując skronie. - Jestem taki rozbity po tym Nemetonie. Śnią mi się różne rzeczy, ale nigdy nie oddziaływały one na innych.

- Najwyraźniej coś się zmieniło. Scott ugryzł Cię i coś musiało zmienić się. Może ugryzienie Alfy było rodzajem katalizatora? - odpowiedział tata. Cóż, mógł mieć rację; dla Lidii to tak działało. Od czasu Nemetonu Stilesowi śniły się różne koszmary, ale gdy Scotty ugryzł go, naprawdę przybrały na sile.


	4. Rozdział 4 - Liceum Publiczne w Beacon

_Rozdział 4 - Liceum Publiczne w Beacon_

Stiles nie umiał jeszcze wszystkiego nazwać i opisać. Były dni gdy nie wiedział czy wciąż żyje tu i teraz. Te dni były okropne. Inne wydawały się jakby Nemeton nigdy nie zdarzył się. Te dni były właściwie najstraszniejsze. Mama podczas swoich ostatnich dni miała problemy z zapamiętaniem imienia własnego syna. Na kilka godzin przed śmiercią odzyskała całkowicie jasność umysłu, jakby wszystko było z nią w porządku. A potem zmarła. Dlatego spokojne dni były najstraszniejsze: były zapowiedzią czegoś znacznie gorszego.

Allison powoli traciła coraz więcej kontroli. Na szczęście nie zrobiła nikomu krzywdy do tej pory, choć miała wiele udanych prób. Ciotka Kate najwyraźniej chciała mocno przekonać bratanicę, że była morderczynią, więc pokazywała jej jak zabijać wilkołaki. Dobrze że Isaak był poza zasięgiem Allison.

Lidia zgłosiła się na ochotniczkę, aby dowozić jedzenie do lasu dla wilkołaków. Stiles, Scott i Allison nie mogli tego robić przez nasilające się efekty Nemetonu. Jak było powiedziane: mieli dobre i złe chwile. Na razie byli w fazie złego. Stiles nie mógł czytać, dosłownie nie mógł przeprowadzić badań nad tym dziwnym zjawiskiem. Allison nie mogła utrzymać łuku prosto jeśli jej ciotka nie pozwoliła jej na to. Scott nie mógł powstrzymać agresji która brała się z bycia Alfą.

Słowem, byli jak sparaliżowani i na łasce Lidii, Danny'ego i bliźniaków.

- Derek nie chce jeść. - zakomunikowała Lidia siadając przy stole w kafeterii.

- Może upolował coś sam. - odpowiedział Aidan wzruszając ramionami. Stiles zmarszczył się.

- Upolował?

- Tak, Stiles, upolował. Zjadł jelenia, królika, albo wiewiórki. - odpowiedział Aidan wgryzając się w kanapkę z tuńczykiem. Allison wzdrygnęła się.

- To barbarzyńskie. - westchnęła Argent.

- Nie jeśli jesteś głodny. - odpowiedział Ethan z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Przecież przynoszę jedzenie. Głównie surowe mięso, ale dobre. - jęknęła Lidia wyraźnie urażona.

- Widziałaś wilka, który je człowiekowi z ręki? - zapytał Aidan. - To nic osobistego. To duma. Zacznij martwić się jeśli przestanie przychodzić; jeśli Isaak przestanie jeść co dajesz.

- Dlaczego? - zapytała Lidia nieco skonsternowana.

- Bycie wilkołakiem, to bycie mistrzem surwiwalu. - odpowiedział Aidan.

- Adaptujemy się do każdych warunków. - zgodził się Ethan z uśmiechem. - Mieszkając wśród ludzi, wilk usuwa się, dając więcej swobody człowiekowi. Rozumie że miastoto nie dzicz, a ludzie to nie dopuszczalny posiłek.

- W lesie to trudniejsze. Człowiek musi usunąć się dając wilkowi więcej swobody, aby przeżyć w dziczy. Niektórzy nawet zaczynają go przypominać im więcej czasu mija w stanie izolacji i kontaktu jedynie z innymi zwierzętami.

- Tak, tata mówił że często w czasach dzikiego zachodu, wiele wilkołaków gubiło się w górach skalistych i nie mogąc odnaleźć innych ludzi, zostali zwierzętami. - odpowiedział Ethan z uśmiechem. Stiles spojrzał z przerażeniem na Lidie a ta na niego.

- To najgorsza historia jaką w życiu słyszałem. - powiedział Stiles bez krępacji. Wilkołaki spojrzały na siebie. Zaśmiali się nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy.

- Też prawda. - zaśmiali się bliźniacy. Lidia przewróciła oczami.

- Macie jakieś normalne wyjście z tej sytuacji? - zapytała Allison ściskając usta w wąską kreskę.

- Chodzi o to jak utrzymać ich ludźmi? Czy jak odmienić ich? - zapytał Aidan wyraźnie nic nie robiąc sobie z ostrych kantów słów Allison.

- Oba. - odpowiedziała Argent.

- Żeby utrzymać człowieka w wilku musisz tylko przypominać mu o jego człowieczeństwie. - odpowiedział Ethan przepisując zadanie od Aidana. - Wilk jest potężny, ale to człowiek ma wolę.

- Nie rozumiem. - powiedział Scott przyciągając do siebie zeszyt Aidana, aby zerknąć w pracę domową bliźniaków.

- Bo jesteś wilkołakiem. Nawet dla nas ten instynkt jest stłumiony. - odpowiedział Ethan z uśmiechem przepychając zeszyt dalej w stronę Scotta.

- Jest ci wystarczająco ciepło i sucho? Jesteś najedzony i bezpieczny? Po co walczyć? - rzucił Aidan. - Zwierzęta dostające się do niewoli znacznie szybciej poddają się niż ludzie.

- Dlatego wiele stad funkcjonuje na zasadzie syndromu sztokholmskiego. - powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem Ethan patrząc na Lidię. - Żyjesz. Może jedynie dlatego że Alfa pozwala Ci żyć, ale to wciąż życie.

- To nie życie. - odpowiedział Stiles z zniesmaczoną miną.

- O tym mówię. Tylko ludzie myślą w takich kryteriach. - powiedział Ethan z uśmiechem. - Dla wilkołaków to nie jest specjalnie uwłaczające. Adaptujesz się do sytuacji.

- Tracisz stado, szukasz nowego. Znikasz w dziczy, jesz króliki. - odpowiedział Aidan zabierając swój zeszyt Scottowi. - Tylko ludzie mają standardy poniżej których nie zejdą.

- Miło wiedzieć że nie macie oporów przed _czymkolwiek_ co musicie zrobić. - powiedziała Allison z krzywym uśmiechem.

- Możemy powiedzieć o sobie wiele, jak że jesteśmy smutną kulką instynktów. - zaczął Aidan z podłym uśmiechem. - Przynajmniej nie zabijamy innych dla przyjemności mordowania i dreszczyku emocji, lub dla sportu.

Allison zrobiła wiele oczy i zacisnęła zęby. Aidan zrobił najlepszą uśmiechniętą _pierdol się_ minę w jej stronę. Stiles prawie zaśmiał się. Temu nie można zaprzeczyć. Człowiek był jedyną istotą która zabijała innych nie dlatego bo zagrażali ich stadu, czy dlatego bo byli głodni, ale dlatego bo _mogli_.

- To było poniżej pasa. - syknęła Lidia.

- Byłoby gdybym skłamał. - odrzucił Aidan. Ethan spojrzał na brata z mieszanymi uczuciami.

- To wyście wybili swoje stado. - warknęła w słabej obronie Allison.

- Może odezwało się w nas człowieczeństwo? - odpowiedział Aidan z podłym uśmiechem.

- Okej, dość tego. Idziemy. - warknął Ethan i odciągnął brata w stronę sali chemicznej.

- Przysięgam, nie rozumiem jak oni mogą być braćmi. - westchnął Stiles i poszedł z Allison w stronę sali historycznej. - Znaczy poza oczywistym, że są bliźniakami, to są cholernie różni. Krew najwyraźniej nie znaczy nic.

- Jak on śmie tak mówić?! To on jest wilkołakiem. Urodzonym żeby zabijać. - westchnęła Argent z niesmakiem.

- Brzmi jak hipokryzja z ust dziewczyny urodzonej w rodzie łowców, którą rodzina trenowała do zabijania wilkołaków. - odpowiedział niemal bezwolnie Stiles. Allison rzuciła mu rozwścieczone spojrzenie.

- Bronisz ich? - warknęła Allison.

- Tam nie ma co bronić. Pod tą czerwienią ich oczy z pewnością są niebieskie. - zaczął pojednawczo Stiles. - Oni są przynajmniej szczerzy w tym. „_Jesteśmy wilkołakami. Możemy was skrzywdzić, więc nie wahajcie się nas zabić, jeśli do tego dojdzie._" To łowcy wciąż szukają wymówek. Nazywacie ich urodzonymi mordercami, zwierzętami. Mówicie że trzeba pozbyć się ich zanim stracą nad sobą panowanie.

- Stiles, kogo bronisz?! Jesteś człowiekiem. Potrzebujesz łowców, aby chronili Cię!

- Żaden łowca mnie nie uratował! Wręcz przeciwnie. Twój geriatryczny krewny pobił mnie! Twoja rodzina wprowadziła takie zamieszanie w tym mieście, że o mało co nie straciłem wszystkich przyjaciół. - odpowiedział Stiles z nową wściekłością. Allison nabrała powietrza w płuca i odeszła. Usiadła za Greenbergiem, aby mieć jak najmniejszy kontakt z Stilesem. Świetnie! Ktoś nie umie przyjąć krytyki.

Atmosfera w drużynie ludzi robiła się z czasem coraz bardziej napięta. Allison nie chciała spotykać się z wilkołakami, a także ze Stilesem, pakując go do jednego pudełka z nimi. Wszystkie wiadomości od niej były przekazywane przez Lidię. Danny starał się pozostawać neutralny w tym całym zamieszaniu, starając się nie słuchać nikogo.

- Danny, możesz pojechać dziś za mnie do lasu z jedzeniem? Mam kolacje rodzinną. - zapytała Lidia gdy siedzieli w trójkę na algebrze. Stiles spojrzał na Danny'ego nad ramieniem Lidii. Ten pokiwał głową na zgodę.

- Co powinienem wziąć? - zapytał Mahealani a Martin wzruszyła ramionami.

- Surowe mięso. Nie są wybredni. - powiedziała Lidia mrugając zalotnie.

- Kiedy masz zamiar to naprawić, Stiles? -syknął Danny patrząc na chłopaka.

- Nie wiem jak i nikt mi nie pomaga. - odpowiedział Staliński obrażony.

- Jak mamy pomóc Ci odkręcić to? Nie wiemy nawet gdzie zacząć. - powiedział Danny.

- Tak, powiedziałbyś cokolwiek co pamiętasz z tamtej nocy. Scott mówił tylko że lunatykowałeś w lesie. - dorzuciła Lidia patrząc na Stilesa. Ten westchnął. Oczywiście że Scott powiedział im wszystko. Cóż, mijał tydzień odkąd wilkołaki zostały wilkami a on nie zbliżał się z odpowiedzią jak odkręcić ich stan.

- Panno Martin, byłaby pani łaskawa zachować ciszę? - zapytała nauczycielka. Lidia odwróciła się w stronę tablicy.


	5. Rozdział 5 - Casa de Stiles

Rozdział 5 - Casa de Stiles

We wtorek wilkołaki/wilki przyszły pod dom Stalińskich. Derek siedział na podjeździe i widocznie miał w nosie jaką sensację może wzbudzić. Naprawdę, był większy od naturalnego wilka. Stiles robił badania, okej? Normalny wilk nie był wyższy niż spory pies, jakieś osiemdziesiąt centymetrów od ziemi do łopatek (kłębu). Taki duży był Isaak. Derek był dużo wyższy; bezpiecznym założeniem był ponad metr. Kłąb był na wysokości biodra Stilesa, a ten szczycił się swoimi długimi nogami.

- Jezu _stepujący_ Chryste, Derek! Oszalałeś? Nie siadaj przed domem. - warknął Stiles wybiegając na podjazd i łapiąc Hale'a oburącz za sierść na karku. Wciągnął go do domu choć ten zapierał się wszystkimi kończynami. Stiles wciągnął go w końcu. Derek był tak zszokowany i zastraszony, że właściwie wyglądał komicznie.

- Wyglądasz okropnie. Czy to błoto? Gdzie byłeś? Poza lasem, ale to oczywiste. Danny nie przyszedł z jedzeniem? Gdzie Isaak? Chyba nie traci kontaktu ze swoim człowieczeństwem? Och, to byłoby do bani. - mówił Stiles i zastanowiło go jak bardzo ta rozmowa przypomina każdą ich konwersacje, a teraz Derek był cholernym wilkiem. Ten podszedł do tylnych drzwi i zeskrobał w nie łapą. Stiles posłusznie otworzył mu. Na progu siedział Isaak. Był okropnie skudłaczony i brudny.

- O nie, kolego. W tym stanie nie wejdziesz do domu. - zagroził Stiles i pchnął stopą Isaaka na zewnątrz. Lahey wyglądał na bardzo złego z tego powodu.

- Ty też. Myślisz że jak jesteś czarny to nie zauważę na tobie brudu? Już. - nakazał Stiles wyganiając wilki na zewnątrz.

- No już. W szeregu. - rozkazał chłopak a wilki posłusznie stanęły na trawniku.

Chwycił koniec szlaucha i odkręcił wodę. Była lodowata, ale wilki nie mogły narzekać. Spali w lesie, na miłość boską! Zimna woda z trudem powinna być dyskomfortem. Isaak skulił się przy boku Dereka w małą wełnianą kulkę.

- Już, już. Zaraz zmyjemy naturę z ciebie. Paskudną, klejącą się naturę. - powiedział Stiles wsadzając dłoń w futro na grzbiecie Isaaka i próbując rozplątać je. Łatwo było zapomnieć, że w środku był człowiek. Lahey jęknął zraniony, gdy Stiles za mocno pociągnął go.

- Nie bądź marudołaczkiem. Wiesz, małym marudołakiem. - zaśmiał się Stiles, ale wilki nie doceniały jego humoru.

- Jesteście okropną publicznością. - westchnął nastolatek i wrócił do płukania Isaaka.

- Już, daj ryjek. Umyjemy ten paskudny pyszczek. Pokaż Stilesowi mordeczkę. - powiedział dziecinnym głosem Staliński łapiąc Isaaka za łeb, myjąc go za uszami. Wymył mu okolice nosa, oczu z resztek natury i krwi.

- Już, pokaż brzuch, brudasku. - powiedział Stiles i zrobił Isaakowi miejsce aby ten mógł obrócić się na plecy. Wilk obrócił się posłusznie. Stiles wyszorował mu brzuch i klatkę, czochrając futro w zabawie.

- Oj tak, ale brudny brzuch. Gdzie biegałeś? Patrz jaki masz teraz ładny różowy brzucho! - zaśmiał się Stiles drapiąc Lahey'a po brzuchu i nie spodziewał się spazmatycznego ruchu nogą. Sądził że wilki nie mają tego samego odruchu co psy. Stiles poklepał go po boku gdy skończył i wyprostował się. Mięśnie nóg bolały go od kucania za długo. Isaak poderwał się na równe nogi i otrzepał się z wody. Zaczął biegać naokoło podwórka jak szalony i tarzać się w trawie.

- Teraz ty. Chodź, chodź, Alfo mojego serca. Chodź brudasku. - zaśmiał się Stiles, tylko aby wkurzyć Dereka. Ten zrobił minę w stronę nastolatka.

- Wiem, gdybyś wiedział że to wiąże się z kąpielą to nigdy byś nie przyszedł. - zaśmiał się Stiles. Derek posłusznie pozwolił umyć sobie grzbiet i łeb. Oblizywał się z wody. Stiles przesunął się do tylnich łap. Nagle naszła go myśl że oto myje Dereka Hale'a. Totalnie obrazowałby to sobie jako coś bardziej intymnego. Szlauch i trawnik za domem nie kojarzył się z czymś seksownym. Do tego jeszcze Isaak tarzający się w trawie na skraju posesji.

- Popatrz na Isaaka. Jest czysty i patrz jaki szczęśliwy. Szybko wymyję Cię i będziesz mógł wejść do środka. - powiedział nieco bezmyślnie Stiles szorując nasadę ogona. Derek nieoczekiwanie podniósł ogon do góry.

Cholera, to nie powinno działać na Stilesa. Nie, Stiles nie wykształci zboczenia w kierunku futrzaków. Nie, dawał radę przez ostatnie półtorej roku nie myśleć o seksie kolegów w zwilczałej postaci i nie będzie tym bardziej myślał teraz. Szczególnie o futrzanych, czworonożnych wilkach.

Żadnej masturbacji do najlepszego przyjaciela człowieka, Stiles! Nie spojrzysz Koffiemu (psu z jednostki K-9) w te szczere oczka bez palącego poczucia winy. Poza tym pies będzie milcząco oceniał cię, bo na pewno wyczuje że masz nieczyste myśli o nim.

Będzie potrzebował po tym tyle terapii. Totalnie wyśle rachunek Derekowi.

- Brzuch. - powiedział Stiles. Derek z dramatycznym westchnięciem położył się na boku i podniósł przednią łapę. Nastolatek bezmyślnie umył mu brzuch i klatkę. Po wszystkim bez słowa wstał. Derek podniósł się i otrzepał się, ochlapując Stilesa. Isaak zaraz podbiegł i wyciągnął się na przednich łapach machając głową i ogonem, wydając z siebie ujadania i piśnięcia.

- Chyba chce się bawić. - powiedział Stiles do Dereka. Ten stanął na równych nogach i patrzył z góry na Isaaka. Lehay opuścił zadek, tak że leżał przy ziemi, z podwiniętym ogonem i zaczął lizać Hale'a po pysku szybkimi ruchami. Schował łeb między przednie łapy, jakby zawstydzony.

- Nie umiesz się bawić. - powiedział Stiles kładąc dłoń między uszy Dereka i pchając go nie za mocno do ziemi, jako imitację zabawy. Ten zaparł się na łapach, ale po chwili bez dalszych utrudnień położył się naprzeciw Isaaka i tylko zerkał w górę przewracając brwiami.

- Teraz wiem skąd ta twoja ograniczona mimika. Jesteś jak prawdziwy wilk. Te też nie robią min poza ruchami brwiami. - powiedział Stiles zakręcając wodę. Gdy obrócił się zobaczył że Isaak i Derek patrzyli w tym samym kierunku.

- Co jest? - zapytał chłopak patrząc w to samo miejsce co wilkołaki. Pies sąsiadów musiał przejść przez dziurawe ogrodzenie i ciekawie zerkał na nowych czworonogów w okolicy. Gordon był Malamutem, więc przypominał mocno Husky'ego, ale był większy; tylko trochę mniejszy od wilka.

- Nie zjadajcie Gordona. Ostrzegam was. - zagroził Stiles podszedł bliżej Malamuta żeby przegonić go. Gordon nigdy nie lubił Stilesa. Zaczął warczeć na nastolatka i ustawił się w pozycji bojowej.

- Gordon, do domu! Masz swoje podwórko. Idź sobie, Gordon. - powiedział ostrzegawczo Stiles, ale z każdą chwilą tracił pewność siebie. Ten który powiedział że Malamuty są przyjazne nie spotkał Gordona - on był jak opętany przez szatana. Czy demon może opętać psa? Chyba nie. Chyba że to głupi demon, któremu podobałoby się uprzykrzanie życia Stilesowi.

Derek przemknął się koło biodra Stilesa jak cholerny ninja wśród wilków. Musiał nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z psem, bo ten zastygł w jednej pozycji. Hale wydał z siebie jedno monosylabiczne '_wuff'_ i Gordon zwiał między krzaki oddzielające posesje od siebie. Ujadał i skakał na swoje drzwi, jak szalony.

- Cholera! Świetna robota, Derek! Obudziłeś sąsiedztwo. - jęknął przerażony Stiles i dopadł swoich tylnich drzwi. - Właźcie do środka zanim ktoś was zobaczy.

Isaak pognał do środka. Próbował pobiec do salonu, ale w ostatniej chwili stracił równowagę na panelach w jadalni i wjechał pod stół, roztrącając krzesła na bok. Stiles prawie upadł ze śmiechu. Derek usiadł w kuchni i uderzył nosem w bok Stilesa. Podążył wzrokiem w stronę kranu.

- Pić? - zapytał Stiles i Derek pokiwał głową na zgodę. Chłopak odkręcił kran z zimną wodą i zostawił go tak. Hale rozszarpie mu gardło, jeśli Stiles będzie próbował zmusić go do picia z miski. Nie warto antagonizować humorzastego wilka wielkości kucyka. Poszedł wyciągnąć Isaaka spod stołu.

- Proszę, nie wygłupiajcie się. Mój ojciec wścieknie się. - westchnął Stiles. - Mam jutro szkołę. Musze iść spać, a nie myśleć czy nie zdejmowaliście domu. Mój tata wraca o piątej. Zabije mnie.

Isaak pognał do kranu kompletnie nie zważając uwagi na Stilesa. Ten westchnął zmęczony.

- Derek, otworzysz drzwi? Muszę iść spać. - powiedział Stiles. Spojrzał na zegarek. Było już koło północy. Drzwi otwierały się do środka, więc chwilę zajęło wilkom rozgryzienie problemu, ale w końcu dały radę.

- Świetnie. Dobranoc wam. - powiedział Stiles i wszedł po schodach. Już miał zamknąć drzwi do pokoju gdy Isaak wepchnął się. Wilk wskoczył na łóżko i pokopał chwile w kołdrze póki nie był zadowolony z gniazda, jakie uwił sobie w pościeli i położył się z westchnięciem.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz?! - warknął oburzony Stiles i gdy werbalizował swoje uczucia (których było wiele), wkradł się Derek i położył się na podłodze pod oknem.

- Co się stało z waszą jamą? Kojoty was wygryzły? - warknął nastolatek, ale widząc że nie wygra z wilkami poszedł umyć zęby. Isaak nie zajmował dużo miejsca (tylko w dolnym rogu łóżka), więc Stiles bez problemu znalazł pozycje w której nie wadzili sobie z Lahey'em. Zmienił wilkołaki w wilki, po czym wywiózł ich do lasu. Był im winien przynajmniej jeden nocleg w casa de Stiles.

- Od razu zaznaczam, że nie chce słuchać żadnych żartów o zoofilii przez następne dwadzieścia lat, jeśli obudzę się z porannym wzwodem. - powiedział głośno w powietrze Staliński. Niemal słyszał jak wilkołaki z niego kpią.

- To naturalna reakcja na sny o Lidii Martin i te sprawy. To wy przyszliście. Nie macie prawa mnie oceniać. Macie futro. I spiczaste uszy. I ogony. I nie możecie mówić. Śmierdzicie mokrym psem. Nienawidzę was. - jęknął sennie Stiles. Derek mruknął spod okna i chłopak pomyślał że mówi pewnie coś jak: _zamknij się, Stiles_.

Najpierw rzeczywiście śniła się mu Lidia: ściąga z siebie powolnymi ruchami zieloną sukienkę, która wyglądała tak pięknie przy jej rudych włosach. _Kocham cię, Stiles_ - mówiła we śnie i nawet tam była nieszczera. Szybko rozpłynęła się w ciemności. Nie potrzebował litości sennej Lidii Martin.

Wokoło wyrosły drzewa. Stiles obejrzał swoje przedramiona całe w błękitnych wzorach. Może dzięki lunatykowaniu prędzej odmieni wilkołaki? Musiał ich tylko teraz znaleźć.

_Chodźcie wilczki, wy puchaci niewdzięcznicy._ - warknął do siebie Stiles rozglądając się po ciemności między drzewami. Szukał wzrokiem żółtych oczu Isaaka. Nagle wyszedł na polanę przy Nemetonie.

Nie, nie, to było nie tak! nigdy nie widział Nemetonu gdy lunatykował. Na pniu drzewa siedział Derek z Isaakiem. To znaczy para wilków, ale poznawał ich w tej postaci.

_Dobra, chłopaki. Musicie odmienić się dla mnie._ - powiedział Stiles bez żadnej formułki grzecznościowej. Wilki spojrzały na niego czujnie przekrzywiając łby na bok. Chłopak położył każdemu dłoń na głowie i zaczął masować za uchem. Isaak chętnie przysunął się do dotyku, ale Derek nie drgnął; Stiles nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego.

_Musicie wrócić do bycia wilkołakami._ - jęknął desperacko Stiles i pomyślał że może stara się za mocno. - _Wy i wasza negatywowość i wasze okropne, przystojne twarze. Dalej, do góry!_

Stiles odsunął się gdy znów usłyszał suche łamanie kości. Uch, nienawidził tego dźwięku. Zobaczył jak plecy wilków robią się coraz dłuższe, sierść coraz rzadsza. Chłopak wypuścił powietrze z sykiem gdy rysy ciała przypominały ludzkie.

_O, chłopaki, idzie wam świetnie._ - powiedział z radością Stiles, klaszcząc w dłonie. Elektryczny błękit i płomienna żółć jarzyły się ciemnościach, jakby wilkołaki nie spuszczały spojrzenia z chłopaka. Och, pewnie po tym wszystkim rzucą się mu do gardła.

Po kilku spazmatycznych szarpnięciach kończyn i głów, wilkołaki otworzyły usta pełne kłów w stronę Stilesa. O tak, rozszarpywanie wyraźnie było dalej w menu. Wilkołaki zeszły z pnia Nemetonu i podeszli do nastolatka. Ten ze wszystkich sił chciał utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy, bo obaj byli nadzy.

_Dobre wilkołaki… Bardzo dobrze. Wyglądacie bardzo ładnie. Bardzo jak wy._ - odpowiedział Stiles. Starał się patrzyć w elektryczny błękit i płomienną żółć.

_Wyglądacie jakbyście chcieli mnie zjeść._ - jęknął Stiles gdy Isaak i Derek okrążali go. W momencie gdy mieli skoczyć na niego, Stiles otrząsnął się do przytomności.

Przez dłuższą chwilę chłopak nie mógł oddychać nie wiedząc gdzie był. To las? Dom? Koszmar? Nie mógł oddychać!

- Cii, spokojnie. Nie szarp się. - jęknął za jego plecami Isaak wgryzając się w koszulkę Stilesa, wybijając kły w jego łopatkę, jakby tak chciał utrzymać go w miejscu. Chwilę zajęło Stilesowi skojarzenie faktów. Po chwili podskoczył po pozycji siedzącej.

- Isaak, jesteś człowiekiem! - krzyknął chłopak. Spojrzał na Isaaka, ale ten wyglądał źle, wciąż zwilczały do tego stopnia, że jego twarz zmieniła rysy: nos zrobił się płaski a łuk brwiowy gruby.

- Kurde, przynajmniej jest postęp. - westchnął Stiles z rezygnacją. Isaak otworzył oczy, ale światło poraziło go i musiał przymknąć jedno oko, aby widzieć dobrze.

- Jezu, okryj się. - jęknął Stiles narzucając na Lahey'a koc. Rzucił na oślep kołdrą w Dereka. Nie, totalnie nie będzie patrzył na nagie wilkołaki.

- Dzieciaku, zbieraj się do szkoły! - krzyknął tata wchodząc przez drzwi. Oczywiście że szeryf musiał wejść na parę nagich wilkołaków w pokoju syna, ponieważ od kiedy Peter ugryzł Scotta świat Stilesa zmienił się w serial dla nastolatków.

- Mogę to wyjaśnić! - jęknął Stiles podskakując do pionu. Wilkołaki owinęły się okryciami.

- Więc, słucham? - powiedział tata gdy syn zamilkł na niepokojąco długo.

- Tak więc- Jak tracić dziewictwo to z hukiem? - zapytał Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem. Szeryf posłał mu znudzone spojrzenie.

- Nie przespałabyś się z Isaakiem. - odpowiedział ojciec wywracając oczami. - Teraz ubieraj się.

Stiles dopiero po chwili przetworzył co powiedział tata. Och, jego ojciec nie powiedział tego! Nie zasugerował, że Stiles przespałaby się z Derekiem!

- Kalumnie! - krzyknął nastolatek w stronę otwartych drzwi. Isaak dopiero krzyk Stilesa do końca obudził. Poderwał się na równe nogi tak że stał na łóżku. Zabawne jak łatwo przychodziło mu przemieszczanie się pomiędzy pozycjami.

- Derek! Derek, jesteśmy ludźmi. - zaśmiał się Isaak skacząc po łóżku Stilesa. - Mówiłem że to dobry pomysł, żeby tu przyjść.

- Spójrz na siebie, głupku. Masz wciąż wygląd z horroru. - jęknął Derek owinięty szczelnie kołdrą, tak że nie było widzieć mu twarzy. Wyglądał jak mówiąca pościel. Derek Hale i jego prywatny, puchowy, jednoosobowy fort. Stiles totalnie postawi przy nim kartkę: nie dotykać, alfa fort.

Isaak jednym skokiem przeskoczył do drzwi szafy i spojrzał w lustro zawieszone na nich. Jęknął zawiedziony dotykając swojej twarzy. Stiles przyglądał się Derekowi gdy ten wstał. Gdyby zrobił to po ciemku, to Stiles pewnie posikałby się ze strachu, bo Derek uniósł się dokładnie pionowo, tak że wyglądało to jakby kołdra zaczęła lewitować.

- Stiles, nie możesz zrobić czegoś raz a dobrze? - warknął Isaak zaciskając wokoło siebie koc. - Jak mamy tak wyjść gdziekolwiek?! Jak _to_ pomaga?

- Wiesz, jak dla mnie mogłeś zostać wilkiem. Przynajmniej zamknąłbyś dziób. - warknął Stiles łypiąc na Lahey'a.

- Zmieniłeś nas w pierwszej kolejności! Wiesz jak to jest mieszkać w dziczy?! Tydzień w dziczy! - krzyknął Isaak machając pazurzastą łapą. - Kojoty próbowały mnie zjeść. Zjeść, Staliński! Widziałeś kiedyś bandę wściekłych, głodnych kojotów?! To mit, że uciekają przed wilkami! Nie, jeśli mają przewagę liczebną, a powiem Ci, w Kalifornii mają!

- To nie moja wina! Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że to co przyśni mi się stanie się naprawdę?! - krzyknął Stiles machając rękoma w powietrzu. Chciał rozszarpać Isaaka za to, że śmiał robić mu wyrzuty.

- Masz w sobie jakąś magię. Może działa ona jedynie przez sen, ale oddziałuje w czasie rzeczywistym. - westchnął Isaak. - Idź do Deatona zanim zrobisz krzywdę komuś na kim właściwe zależy Ci.

Stiles chciał zaprzeczyć. Powiedzieć że zależy mu na wilkołakach tak jak zależy mu na Lidii, Scotcie, czy tacie, i to że pakował się w te wszystkie kłopoty powinno być dowodem. Isaak wyszedł z pokoju zarzucając koc na głowę.

- Widzę że robicie postępy. - powiedział tata siedząc w kuchni. Derek odmawiał wyjścia ze swojego puchowego fortu i czekał na Petera po którego zadzwonił.

- Z trudem. Gdzie wyjdę z taką twarzą? - jęknął Isaak próbując napić się, ale kły bardzo utrudniały mu cały proces. Nie do końca mógł owinąć usta wokoło kantu kubka. Szeryf podał mu słomkę z grubego plastiku.

- Dziękuję, tak jest dużo wygodniej. - powiedział Isaak liżąc swoje kły. - Będę potrzebował **tyle** mleka i Lucky Charmsów, żeby przepłukać układ trawienny z królików i lisów.

- Zjesz chyba całą czekoladę świata. - zaśmiał się tata próbując podtrzymać konwersację. Stiles pogrzebał w lodówce i znalazł zimną pizzę. Kochał zimną pizzę. Poza tym musiał zjeść ją zanim tata dorwałby się do niej.

- Nie mój ulubiony posiłek po przemianie. - odpowiedział Lahey.

- Naprawdę to tak działa na was, jak na psy? - zapytał szeryf. Isaak tylko pokiwał głową.

- Hej, chcesz soku? Płatków? Gofra? - zapytał Stiles w stronę alfa fortu w salonie. - Swoją godność?

Na to ostatnie otrzymał ostrzegawcze warknięcie.

- Przynajmniej wiem, że żyjesz. - odpowiedział cicho Stiles, choć wiedział, że wilkołak go usłyszy. - Wystaw jakąś kończynę czasami.

- Witajcie kaczorki! - krzyknął Peter wpadając przez drzwi, rześki jak poranek. Mógłby zapukać. - I Pan szeryfie. Uszanowanko.

- Psychopatyczny wujek? - zapytał ojciec Stilesa a ten tylko pokiwał głową na zgodę. Peter rzucił torbę z ubraniami na kanapę obok Dereka.

- Nie psychopatyczny. Wolę niezrozumiany. - odpowiedział Peter z uśmiechem wchodząc do kuchni.

- Nie zabiłeś czasem dziesięć osób? - zapytał ojciec delikatnie odsuwając za siebie syna.

- Chyba osiem. - odpowiedział Peter marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. - Choć muszę przyznać, że nie pamiętam wszystkich. Wyprawa w zaświaty nieco przyćmiła mi pamięć.

- Nie tylko pamięć. - westchnął szeryf obracając się w stronę Isaaka. Ten nie traktował już Petera jak zagrożenia.

- Moje uczucia, panie władzo. - jęknął teatralnie Peter. Szeryf przewrócił oczami a Isaak westchnął.

- Boli że nie można mnie aresztować, gdy oficjalnie nie żyję, prawda? - zadrwił Peter przechylając się nad blatem kuchennym w stronę Isaaka. Zawsze miał tę twarz przerażacza i zboczeńca, gdy mówił do nastolatków.

- Dalej mogę Cię zastrzelić i to nawet nie będzie morderstwo. Nie można zabić nieboszczyka, prawda? - odpowiedział ojciec z podłą miną. Stiles zaśmiał się. Peter wstrzymał oddech wyraźnie urażony.

- Idziemy? - zapytał Derek stojąc w korytarzu z kapturem zsuniętym na twarz. Za długie kły nie pozwalały zamknąć mu ust do końca. Peter obrócił się na pięcie.

- Jedziesz z tyłu. Nie ma możliwości żebyś z tą twarzą siedział z przodu. Halloween jest jeszcze daleko. - zadrwił Peter obracając kluczyki na palcu. Możliwe że teraz Derek wyglądał jeszcze straszniej; zawsze gorsze było to czego nie możesz dojrzeć w głębokim kapturze. Hale'owi ledwo było widać czubek nosa i długie kły przez które nie mógł zamknąć ust, dłonie kończyły pazury.

- Po prostu chodźmy. - powiedział Derek chowając dłonie w rękawy. Stilesowi było przykro. W ogóle nie poprawił stanu wilkołaków, możliwe że nawet pogorszył. Jaką pomocą było chodzenie na dwóch nogach i mówienie, jeśli nie możesz nigdzie wyjść i nie masz do kogo odezwać się?

Pani McCall przyjechała po Isaaka pół godziny później. Stiles już miał wychodzić do szkoły. Szeryf już wyszedł do pracy.

- Isaak, skarbie- - powiedziała z miną zatroskanej mamy, patrząc z politowaniem. - Jest postęp. Małe kroczki, tak?

Isaak westchnął wściekły i wziął od niej ubrania. Poszedł ubrać się do innego pokoju.

- Kiedy wróci do pierwotnego stanu? - zapytała pani McCall Stilesa. Ten wzruszył ramionami. Nie wiedział jak zmieniał ich i odmieniał w pierwszej kolejności.

- Miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo. - odpowiedział nastolatek a mama Scotta rzuciła mu najbardziej karcące spojrzenie w historii karcących matczynych spojrzeń.

- Lepiej żeby tak było, bo już przegapił sporo szkoły. - powiedziała pani McCall. Stiles mógł jedynie pokornie zwiesić głowę. Magia, kurwa! Kobieta powinna być bardziej wyrozumiała. To jej syn w pierwszej kolejności obudził w przyjacielu tę magię.


	6. Rozdział 6 - Jama Dereka aka Loft

Rozdział 6 - Jama Dereka aka Loft

Stiles wiedział, że coś spieprzy za pierwszym razem. Jeśli pytano go o zdanie nie było nawet tak złe. Robili postępy. Derek i Isaak mieli proste kręgosłupy; chodzili na dwóch nogach. Co z tego że byli w stanie ciągłego zwilczenia? Cóż, to duży postęp od chodzenia na czterech nogach i niemożliwości powiedzenia słowa, choć prawda była taka że jako wilki wyglądali przyjaźniej.

Scott nie miał wielkiego wyboru (może nawet chciał to robić) i wygładzał ból i zmartwienia Isaaka spowodowane kiepską przemianą. Stiles często nachodził ich siedzących razem, albo przytulonych do siebie ciasno na kanapie, jakby byli parą. Isaak nie mógł wychodzić na zewnątrz co było dla niego prawdopodobnie gorszą męczarnią niż mieszkanie w lesie. Wilkołaki potrzebowały mnóstwa ruchu, i było tylko tyle pompek i brzuszków, które można zrobić. Raz Stiles patrzył jak przez dwie godziny Isaak biega po schodach w tę i z powrotem, przeskakuje po nich, aby spalić energię.

Pani McCall była absolutnie wściekła na Stilesa za odwalenie fuszerki, choć nie mówiła nic głośno. Bycie matką Alfy najwyraźniej ją zobowiązywało, ponieważ potrafiła zasiać w Stilesie poczucie winy jakiego nie czuł od dawna. Co oczywiście nie pomagało! Przez poczucie winy miał więcej koszmarów niż lunatykowania, a był pewien, że bez lunatykowania nie odmieni Isaaka i Dereka.

Po tygodniu Isaak zaczął przypominać człowieka. Dalej miał długie kły i pazury, i żółte oczy, ale przynajmniej pozbył się nadmiaru owłosienia i tej dziwnej struktury twarzoczaszki jaką miał jako pełne wilkołak. Jego uszy były może jeszcze trochę zbyt szpiczaste, ale to coś co włosy mogły przykryć.

- Jak to się stało? Jak to zrobiłeś? Do tego beze mnie. Jestem urażony. - westchnął Stiles, choć wcale nie był zły. Bluza z kapturem zakryje resztę i Lahey nareszcie mógłby wyjść z domu, choćby w nocy.

- Scott musiał to ze mnie wygłaskać. - odpowiedział Isaak uśmiechając się szeroko, szczęśliwy jak szczeniak. - Kiedy Peter mówił, że troska Alf pomaga radzić sobie z bólem i ranami nie sądziłem że może też odwrócić klątwę.

- Niezbadane są ścieżki magii. - powiedział Stiles. Scott bobrował w lodówce. - Scotty, bądź Alfą i idź wygłaszcz Dereka!

- Ha-ha, pieprz się, Stiles. Derek nie jest stadem. - odpowiedział McCall nie przerywając sobie przeszukiwania szafek kuchennych.

- Proszę? Dla mnie? - jęknął Stiles patrząc jak Isaak przemieszcza się na fotelu do wygodniejszej pozycji.

- Stiles, nawet gdybym chciał, a zaznaczam że nie mam żadnej intencji aby to robić, Derek nie jest stadem. - odwarknął Scott wracając z pudełkiem Lucky Charmsów i mlekiem. - Mogę wygładzić tylko swoje Bety. To znaczy Isaaka.

- Macie związek na wyłączność? - zażartował Stiles a wilkołaki spojrzały na niego prawdziwie urażone.

- Stiles, to nie tak jak myślisz. - odpowiedział obronnie Scott. Isaak wziął garść płatków i przepił ją mlekiem. - Wiesz że to nie jest _tak_. Po prostu kontakt fizyczny jest ważny dla wilkołaków.

- Wiem, Scotty, to był żart, ale teraz gdy bronisz się tak zawzięcie- - zaśmiał się Stiles a McCall wyglądał na bardziej zawstydzonego.

- To nie- Wiesz że tylko Allison-

- Scott, ponownie, żart. - powiedział Stiles przewracając oczami. Wstał z kanapy.

Nie przeszło mu przez myśl, aby podejrzewać McCalla o homoseksualizm, ale ktokolwiek przytula sześć godzin dziennie Isaaka (możliwe też śpi z nim) i nie czuje nic w okolicy krocza powinien przebadać się. Miłość do Allison swoją drogą, ale Scott miał tu okazję.

Chyba że byłoby to wykorzystywanie swojej pozycji Alfy. Może wilkołaki miały jakąś politykę nie sypiania z nikim ze stada, jak ludzie w miejscach pracy? Może to czyniło wszystko trudniejszym? Nie, to bez sensu. Wilkołaki musiały sypiać z członkami stada, bo wtedy z kim sypialiby? Może Isaak zostałby przez przypadek mamą stada?

- Stiles, znowu myślisz na głos. - powiedział Scott parząc wilkiem na przyjaciela.

Och, Stiles czasami tak miał że jego mózg kompletnie zapominał odcinać mowę i część jego myśli była werbalizowana. Zwyczaj zawstydzając wszystkich wokoło, tak jak teraz.

- Och, ile słyszeliście?

- Od momentu że ktokolwiek śpi ze mną i nie ma wzwodu powinien się leczyć. - odpowiedział Isaak całkowicie obojętny, nabierając garść płatków z pudełka. - Uznam to za komplement.

- Tak, to moja wskazówka, aby wyjść. - zaśmiał się zakłopotany Stiles, kierując się w stronę drzwi. - Róbcie cokolwiek nie seksualnego robicie, aby Isaak wyglądał znów normalnie.

Mógł pojechać do Deaton i przekazać mu dobre wieści, ale zamiast tego pojechał do Dereka.

- Derek! Isaak zaczął przypominać człowieka! Wiem co robić! Totalnie mnie za to znienawidzisz! - krzyknął Stiles w powietrze. Hale zeskoczył z jednej z belek pod nogi nastolatka, a ten był o krok od zsikania się ze strachu. Zwilczały Derek Hale wyskakujący z ciemnego kąta był straszny!

- Co? - powiedział Derek a jego głos był głęboki i zwierzęcy, dobywający się z głębi piersi.

- Czułość i troska. Potrzebujesz kogoś kto wygłaska z ciebie zwierze. - odpowiedział Stiles. Powiedzmy to tak: o ile wilkołaki w pełnej formie mają ograniczoną mimikę i już były straszne, to Derek Hale wspiął się na szczyty możliwości i udało mu się wyglądać jeszcze groźniej.

- Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? - wysyczał Derek a Stiles pokręcił głową w desperacji.

- Przysięgam, Scott wygłaskał to z Isaaka. Jeszcze nie całkiem, ale nastąpiła duża poprawa. Rysy są już ludzkie. Zostały tylko kły, pazury i oczy. - jęknął Stiles odsuwając się pod ścianę. Może wydrapie sobie drogę na zewnątrz?

- Szukaj. Innego. Sposobu. - powiedział nagląco Derek i poszedł w głąb mieszkania.

- O mój Boże! Nie dasz nikomu dotknąć się, nawet jeśli przywróci Ci to normalny wygląd?! Jesteś niemożliwy. Właściwie to waham się pomiędzy nienormalny i-

- Stiles! - przerwał mu nagle Derek z całą stanowczością. - Scott wygłaskał z Isaaka wilka tylko dlatego bo jest jego Alfą. Czułość i troska Alf wyleczą wszystko: do klątwy, na skaleczeniach kończąc.

- Dobrze, więc wracam do szukania innego rozwiązania. - odpowiedział Stiles z szerokim uśmiechem. Ugh, już sądził że to będzie proste. Scotty przecież nie byłby wiśnia, w końcu przełamałby się i pomógł wygłaskać z Dereka wilka. Nawet jeśli Scott starał się nie zbliżać do Hale'a po tym jak był dwa kroki od zabicia każdego kto stanąłby pomiędzy nim a Derekiem. Ugryzł Stilesa tylko dlatego że ten nie pozwoliłby przyjacielowi w Alfa-mode przespać się Halem.

Teraz McCall nie chciał nawet zbliżać się do Dereka, jakby przebywanie w tym samym pomieszczeniu onieśmielało go i bał się, że ktoś powiedziałby coś na temat jego niedawnego _epizodu_. Nie mógł też dalej pogodzić się z tym jak naturalnie przychodziło mu poddawanie się instynktom od czasu Nemetonu: zdobywaj, zabijaj, wzmacniaj stado.

Stiles od Dereka pojechał do Deatona. Jeszcze nie powiedział mu o tym kim stawał się w swoich snach, że to on zmienił Dereka i Isaaka w wilki.

- Czułość i troska. Jak można ją sztucznie stworzyć? - zapytał Stiles wpadając do gabinetu. Na metalowym stole leżał duży kot i syknął na Stilesa. Ten oddał mu tym samym. Kot musiał być tak zaskoczony reakcją człowieka, że wrócił do leżenia. Doktorek trzymał go jedną ręką przyciśniętego do stołu, aby nie uciekł.

- Może zaczniesz od tego czemu potrzebujesz tej informacji. - odpowiedział weterynarz biorąc strzykawkę z długą igłą; dość długą, aby przebić zwierze na wylot.

- Ty zawsze mówisz zagadkami. - mruknął Stiles nieco bezwolnie. Doktor spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale uśmiechnął się.

- Zależy od troski jaką potrzebujesz. Jest troska rodzica o dziecko, Alfy o Bety, kochanków o siebie, przyjaciół o siebie-

- To! Alfy o Betę. Potrzebuje jej ładnej i butelkowanej. - odpowiedział Stiles. - To jedyne co przywróci Derekowi normalny wygląd a nie ma Alfy-

- Rozumiem. Nie mam składników na miejscu. Wróć za kilka dni.

- Za kilka dni. Świetnie. Spoko. Dziękuję.

Stiles wrócił za kilka dni zgodnie z poleceniem Deatona. Był podekscytowany, bo bardzo możliwe, że nareszcie odwrócą się efekty jego niefortunnego zaklęcia. Derek i Isaak będą się wkurzać na niego jeszcze kilka dni, ale w końcu wybaczą Stilesowi, bo cokolwiek nie mówili, to potrzebowali go, aby przeżyć. Choć ostatnimi tygodniami to Staliński mógł potrzebować ich bardziej niż oni go.

Deaton wlał eliksir do butelki po lekach na uspokojenie i Stiles sądził że to rodzaj ironii; wciąż wierzył że doktorek miał poczucie humoru. Płyn był błękitny i Stiles przysiągłby że skrzył się.

- I to powinno pomóc? - zapytał Stiles poruszając butelką, tak że płyn wewnątrz zamieszał się.

- Tak, jeśli troska Alfy to coś co Derek potrzebuje. - odpowiedział doktor.

- Coś powinien wiedzieć zanim spoję tym Dereka? Jakieś skutki uboczne? - zapytał Stiles patrząc jak płyn powoli zatrzymuje się w butelce.

- Nie jest smaczny. Niech Derek stara się utrzymać go w żołądku. - odpowiedział doktor. Staliński uniósł brew zainteresowany.

- Niesmaczny jak-

- Podobny skład mają leki wymiotne. - odpowiedział weterynarz. Stiles uniósł brwi.

- Butelkowana troska Alf to lek wymiotny. - westchnął nastolatek. Będzie śmiał się tak mocno z tego pewnego dnia.

- Nie ma niczego naturalnego w butelkowaniu uczuć, więc nie wiem czemu spodziewałeś się wanilii. - poinstruował weterynarz ze spokojną miną. - Gdy mdłości przejdą zostanie tylko troska Alfy.

Stiles z prędkością kota z pełnym pęcherzem dojechał do Dereka. Przysięga że od czasu gdy Scotty został ugryziony nabił tyle kilometrów na liczniku jeepa że powinien kazać wilkołakom płacić sobie za paliwo.

- Hej, mam dla ciebie troskę Alfy w butelce. - krzyknął Stiles w powietrze machając butelką w powietrzu jak wygranym kuponem.

Derek zeskoczył z żerdzi przed Stilesem. Z trudem wyprostował się, jakby chodzenie w pionie było dla niego coraz większym wysiłkiem.

- Deaton ostrzegał że to środek wymiotny i będziesz musiał powstrzymać się od rzygania. - powiedział Stiles podając butelkę Derekowi. Ten odkręcił ją nieporadnie. Zapach który rozszedł się w powietrzu był obrzydliwy, jak bagienny szlam.

- Jezu, sam zapach jest-

Derek przełknął mocno i wypił zawartość za jednym zamachem. Wstrząsnęła nim konwulsja. Zygzakiem podszedł do kanapy i zawinął się na niej w smętny kłębek.

- Musisz spróbować utrzymać to w środku. Deaton mówił, że to minie. - powiedział troskliwie Stiles nie mogąc patrzeć na cierpienie wilkołaka. Derek tylko warknął przecząco.

- Nie mów do mnie. - jęknął Hale. Och, ten drań. Przecież Stiles martwi się o niego, o jego samopoczucie.

- Wybacz że chciałem pomóc. Mógłbyś okazać czasem choć trochę, torszecz-

- Nie, Stiles, to jak potężny kac. - jęknął Derek z trudem mówiąc wokoło guli w gardle.

- Och… - jęknął zaskoczony nastolatek. Tak, gdy on miał kaca też nie lubił jak ludzie chcieli nawiązać z nim interakcje: żadnego mówienia, koncentrowania się, _patrzenia _na innych.

Stiles wziął jakaś książkę ze sterty, aby skoncentrować się na czymś poza cierpiącym wilkołakiem, aby nie próbować nawet na niego patrzeć.

Stiles nie wiedział, że ktokolwiek czytał _Opowieść o dwóch miastach _z własnej woli. Choć prawda, że Derek był trochę masochistą. Do tego książka była skradziona z biblioteki państwowej w Los Angeles. Z ciekawości Stiles zajrzał do innej. _Dżuma _była z biblioteki w Miami. Kilka innych było ze stemplami z bibliotek w Nowym Yorku. Większość była jednak z księgarni lub antykwariatów, z wygniecionymi okładkami i grzbietami. Wielokrotnie czytane i przenoszone.

Hale nigdy nie krył, że woli książki od komputera, ale nakraść ich z bibliotek?

Dopiero po godzinie Derekowi przeszły mdłości i był w stanie wstać o własnych siłach.

- Nie czuję zmian. - powiedział Hale macając się po twarzy. Rzeczywiście nie wyglądał inaczej.

- Zadzwonię do Deatona. - odpowiedział Stiles wyciągając telefon z kieszeni spodni.

Weterynarz twierdził, że nie pomylił się w przepisie. Uważał, że Scott musiał zrobić coś innego dla Isaaka, aby pomóc mu, jak dacie czegoś specjalnego do jedzenia czy zabranie go w wyjątkowe miejsce.

- Scott, ojebałeś nas. Derek wypił jakieś świństwo i nie pomogło. - krzyknął do słuchawki Stiles.

/Powiedziałem wszystko co wiem./ odrzucił McCall.

- Nie, bo Derek wypił troskę Alf w butelce i nie pomogło.

/Może wypił za mało?/

- Scott, Deaton chyba nie pomyliłby się? Musiałeś zrobić coś innego z Isaakiem żeby to odkręcić. - powiedział mocno Staliński do telefonu.

/Ja nic nie wiem… / jęknął Scott po drugiej stronie. Nawet nieposiadający zwierzęcych zmysłów Stiles słyszał, że przyjaciel okłamywał go.

- Słyszę że kłamiesz! Co to było?! Nie zostanę tak. - warknął Derek łapiąc Stilesa za nadgarstek i przyciągając telefon do siebie.

/Nic! Nie wiem!/

- Kłamiesz! Słyszę że kłamiesz! Co zrobiłeś z Isaakiem?

/Mogłem… Mogłem trochę pogubić się./

- Co? - zapytał Stiles. Domyślał się o co chodzi.

- Spałeś z nim? - zapytał Derek do słuchawki. Scott zachłysnął się śliną. Pewnie miał komiczną minę.

/Niecałkiem. To nie tak! Nie chciałem! Jakoś tak wyszło. To całe dotykanie i leżenie razem-musiałem źle zrozumieć troskę-chciałem pomóc./ jęczał żałośnie Scott po drugiej stronie. Świetnie! Stiles zrobił minę, bo nie miał pojęcia czemu Scott tłumaczy się.

- Jak bardzo nie chce, to muszę znać detale. - odpowiedział Derek kręcąc nosem. _Boże, nie,_ jęknął w myślach Stiles. Zostawił Dereka z telefonem i poszedł w inną część mieszkania. Obserwowanie jak Hale fizycznie męczy się musząc słuchać Scotta było zabawne. Szczególnie że McCall uwielbiał wdawać się w szczegóły gdy był zdenerwowany.

- O Boże! Nie wiem, pytaj Stalińskiego! - jęknął Derek kiedy wstrząsnęła nim konwulsja. Hale rzucił telefon na stół. Wyglądał jakby miał mocną potrzebę umycia się.

- Scott wiem o co chcesz zapytać. - powiedział Stiles nie czekając aż Scott odezwie się. - Tak, odjebałeś. Nie, Isaak nie znienawidzi Cię, jeśli powiesz mu że to był wypadek. Nie, nie wymyślaj jakiegoś skomplikowanego kłamstwa. Nie jesteś w tym dobry.

/Och, dzięki. Pójdę teraz… Wiesz, porozmawiać z nim./ powiedział Scott z zwątpieniem. Na pewno będzie robił jeszcze długo taniec pod drzwiami Isaaka: krok w przód, krok w tył.

- Ale pasztet! Też miałeś takie problemy? Wiesz, trzymać ręce przy- Okej, znam to spojrzenie. - zaśmiał się Stiles zakłopotany. Tak, tak, Derek znał granice.

- Witajcie, kaczorki! - powiedział od wejścia Peter. - Widzę dalej w formie bestii, Derek.

- Przyszedłeś pomóc czy kpić? - zapytał Stiles wiedząc jak Derekowi ciężko wystąpić przeciw wujowi.

- Nie mogę robić obu? - zapytał rozbawiony Peter. - Ktoś musi robić Derekowi zakupy gdy ty myślisz o Lidii.

Och, Peter miał rację. Ani razu nie przeszło Stilesowi przez myśl żeby zrobić Derekowi zakupy. Oczywiście, przecież ten nie mógł wychodzić z domu wyglądając jak postać z horroru.

- Będziesz kłócił się z dzieckiem, Peter? - zapytał Derek z trudem znajdując siłę, aby mówić. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

- Chciałem tylko dać do zrozumienia, że to on w pierwszej kolejności zmienił Cię, więc powinien wziąć odpowiedzialność. - odpowiedział Peter krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Nie mówię, że powinien bić się w pierś, ale mógłby pomagać bardziej.

- Peter, daj mu spokój. Stiles, idź do domu. - odpowiedział Derek machając dłonią w stronę drzwi. Nastolatek stał nieco skonfliktowany.

- Mogę zostać, jeśli chcesz. - powiedział Stiles starając się utrzymać spojrzenie przed sobą. Derek przykrzywił głowę na bok.

- Dlaczego chciałbym żebyś został? - zapytał Hale szczerze skonfundowany. Nastolatek potrząsnął głową przecząco.

- Bo twój niezrównoważony wujek jest w pobliżu? - westchnął dramatycznie Stiles machając przy tym ramionami w powietrzu. Peter przewrócił oczami.

- Niezrównoważony? - jęknął Peter machając dłonią w powietrzu. - Sądziłem że ustaliliśmy że jestem niezrozumiany?

- Idź do domu, Stiles. - powiedział ponownie Derek. Staliński rzucił Peterowi ostatnie wściekłe spojrzenie i poszedł do domu.

W połowie drogi uderzyło go: boże, chyba Derek nie prześpi się ze swoim wujkiem? Pewnie dla wilkołaków więzi rodzinne nie były tak ważne jak stado, a przeżycie ważniejsze niż wstyd.

- Nie, nie zrobiłby tego… Nie, totalnie nie! Nie, wie że są granice. Poza tym Peter nie jest Alfą, cokolwiek o sobie nie myśli. - mówił do siebie Stiles. Krzywiąc się na myśl, jakby ugryzł cytrynę.

- A jeśli Peter wkręci go? Och, ta gnida, ma gadane! - powiedział ze wściekłością Stiles machając głową przecząco. - Nie, Derek nie byłby taki głupi. Totalnie wierzysz w niego, Stiles.

Stiles zatrzymał się na światłach.

- Kogo ja oszukuje?! Oczywiście że nie wierzę w niego! - krzyknął w powietrze Stiles.

Myślał aby zawrócić całą drogę, aż dojechał do siebie. Był bardzo zmęczony. Musiał przespać się chwilę. Zmruży oczy dosłownie na chwilę i zacznie bombardować Dereka smsami.


	7. Rozdział 7 - Dom Danny'ego

Rozdział 7 - Dom Danny'ego

Stilesowi przyśniło się, że biegnie przez les, ale tym razem było inaczej. Nie biegł za nikim. Biegł do kogoś. Między drzewami tańczyły słupy pomarańczowego światła, jak od ogniska.

Wszystkie instynkty mówiły mu, aby nie podchodził do światła.

Wszystkie instynkty krzyczały żeby nie zostawał w ciemności.

Stiles wszedł w krąg miodowego świtała. Przy ognisku siedział Danny. Miał na sobie spodenki od stroju lacrosse'a, jego ciało było pokryte malunkami innymi niż te na ciele Stilesa: wzory Mahealaniego były ostrzejsze, pełne trójkątów i kątów prostych, kilka wpełzało mu na szyję i twarz.

- _Danny, człowieku, co to znaczy?_ - zapytał Stiles patrząc jak kolega nie podnosi spojrzenia od ognia.

- Czym jesteś? - zapytał Danny zaciskając dłonie na kiju od lacrosse'a. W miejscu gdzie powinien być koszyk na piłkę, był przywiązany ociosany kamień na kształt grota.

- O, stary, to ja, Stiles! - krzyknął Stiles podnosząc dłonie w górę. Nagle ogień przestał rozpraszać mroki, cienie zaczęły kumulować się bliżej i bliżej. Stiles zaczął szybciej oddychać. Danny włożył rękę w płomienie. Wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o tym że Stiles też powinien to zrobić. Ze wszystkich rzeczy jakie ten mógł zrobić i powiedzieć, także włożył dłoń w ogień. Mahealani zacisnął pięść, tak że zahaczył ich palce o siebie.

- Znajdź Ethana. - powiedział Danny. Nagle płomienie wybuchły i Stilesa odrzuciło w tył, za linię drzew.

Stiles obudził się pośrodku ulicy. Ludzie wybiegli i patrzyli na płomienie i zgliszcza. Stiles nie pojmował co stało się. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Jeszcze nie do końca wiedział co stało się, jeszcze nie obudził się, jeszcze dzwoniło mu w uszach. Ktoś pomógł mu wstać. Chłopak odtrącił dłoń.

Zaczął kojarzyć miejsce. To ulica na której miesz-

_**Boże, Danny!**_

Stiles zobaczył, że dom Danny'ego płonie! Dosłownie, eksplodował od wewnątrz. Czy Staliński zabił Danny'ego? Jego moc zabiła kogoś?! Stiles padł na kolana i zalał się łzami. Spojrzał mimowolnie na swoją poparzoną dłoń.

We śnie- we śnie włożył rękę w płomienie i dotknął Danny'ego, prawda? Czy to znaczyło, że w rzeczywistości był w środku zanim wybuchł pożar? Rozwinął pięść a w środku była karteczka. Drżącymi palcami rozwinął wiadomość.

Na kartce były nakreślone jakieś krzywe bazgroły.

Stiles przez chwilę patrzył ogłupiały. Dlaczego Mahealani miałby dawać mu taką wiadomość?

_Znajdź Ethana_.

Stiles miał zadzwonić do Ethana. Naprawdę miał, ale zamiast tego wybrał numer Scotta. Nie wierzył, że zrobił krzywdę Danny'emu.

/Dodzwoniłeś się do Scotta -/

- Po chuj Ci komórka, Scott?! Pieprz się! - krzyknął na telefon Stiles. Wybrał numer Ethana.

/Halo?/ zapytał zaspany głos Ethana. Stiles nie odróżniał bliźniaków przez telefon.

- Ethan? - zapytał chłopak próbując uspokoić głos, ale nie mógł oszukać wilkołaka. - Ethan, dom Danny'ego płonie.

/Co?! Staliński jeśli sobie żartujesz-!/ krzyknął do telefonu bliźniak. Stiles pociągnął nosem.

- Nie, nie żartuje. To dzieje się. Dom Danny'ego płonie, eksplodował właściwie. - odpowiedział Stiles przełykając łzy.

/Gdzie jest Danny?!/ ryknął Ethan zapewne będąc już w połowie ubranym i gotowym do drogi.

- Nie wiem, nie ma go na ulicy. Dał mi wiadomość. Musi być dla Ciebie. - odpowiedział Stiles przełykając wokoło guli w gardle.

/Będę za dziesięć minut. Nigdzie nie ruszaj się!/ krzyknął do telefonu Ethan i rozłączył się. Stiles usiadł na chodniku naprzeciw pożaru. Boże, Danny! Szaleństwo zabiło Danny'ego! Stiles zasłonił głowę ramionami.

_Nie, nie, nie, nie!_ - Stiles nigdy nie zrobiłby krzywdy Danny'emu. To Allison niejednokrotnie odwracała się od nich, bo była częścią rodziny łowców.

- Danny- Błagam, Danny- Nie bądź martwy- - załkał Stiles ściskając kartkę jakby była skarbem.

Może Mahealani wcale nie napisał tej kartki? Może to Stiles ją nabazgrał w swoim nieodczytywanym piśmie, które istniało tylko w jego głowie? Może słowa nakreślone były normalne, tylko Stiles nie mógł ich odczytać?

Nie, jedno zawsze było pewne: krzyki, płacz i szaleństwo były zarezerwowane dla rzeczywistości. W snach widział dziwne rzeczy, które go przerażały, ale w jakiś sposób świat naokoło zawsze był cichy i spokojny. Jeśli budził się z bólem głowy, z bólem brzucha i nowymi siniakami, toto musiała być rzeczywistość. Sen, nawet najgorszy, tak nie bolał.

Przyjechała straż pożarna i zaczęła gasić dom. Wszyscy musieli usunąć się z ulicy. Stiles przesunął się na trawnik sąsiadów Mahealaniego. Przyjechał także pogotowie, więc nastolatek uciekł w tłum gapiów. Nie chciał żeby wyłowiono go i odesłano do szpitala.

- Stiles! Stiles! - usłyszał krzyki Ethana Staliński za sobą. Wyszedł z tłumu i zobaczył najpierw motor a dopiero potem spanikowanego wilkołaka rozglądającego się po tłumie.

- Tutaj! - krzyknął Stiles próbując przekrzyczeć syreny, machając ręką w powietrzu. Ethan zaraz spostrzegł go i podszedł do chłopaka.

- Co się stało? Gdzie jest Danny?! - warknął Ethan będąc w tym dziwnym limbo pomiędzy zwilczeniem a wciąż byciem człowiekiem: jego oczy zaczynały jarzyć się czerwienią, kły wydłużały się i skracały niesymetrycznie.

- Nie wiem. Obudziłem się na chodniku. - powiedział z trudem hamując łzy Stiles. Ethan był o krok od ataku paniki. Złapał Stilesa za poparzoną dłoń. Ten sądził że Ethan chce wiadomość od Mahealaniego, ale zamiast wziąć kartkę ten zaczął gładzić rękę nastolatka w uspokajające kręgi.

- Mówiłeś że zostawił Ci wiadomość. - odpowiedział spokojnie Alfa. Stiles rozwinął pięść, którą masował Ethan. Ten wziął karteczkę i rozłożył ją ostrożnie. Patrzył w skupieniu na bazgroły.

- Więc? Rozumiesz coś z tego? - zapytał ze zdenerwowaniem Stiles.

- Masz telefon? Zapomniałem wziąć swojego. - odpowiedział Ethan z przepraszającą miną. Stiles pospiesznie podał mu komórkę. Ethan spojrzał na nastolatka z smutnym uśmiechem i złapał go za kaptur bluzy.

- Hej, mam tu kogoś z pożaru! Ma poparzoną rękę! - ryknął Ethan nad tłumem. Ludzie spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem. Stiles próbował wyrwać się z uścisku, ale wilkołak był zbyt silny. Bliźniak przeciągnął go przez tłum do ambulansu.

- Co robisz? Puść mnie! - jęknął Stiles gdy ratownik medyczny złapał go i zaczął opatrywać.

- To dla Twojego dobra. - odpowiedział Ethan a zaraz potem ratownik odepchnął go do tyłu. Alfa zniknął z pola widzenia, w tłumie zebranych. Stiles usłyszał ryk wydechu w jego motorze.

Cholera, Ethan zabrał mu telefon! Nikt nie dowie się-! Pożar pewnie podadzą dopiero w jutrzejszych wiadomościach. A z resztą, kto dziś ogląda wiadomości?! Może Melissa przekaże Scottowi że był pożar u Mahealaniego? Co Ethan wyprawiał?!

- Muszę iść! Naprawdę muszę! - krzyknął Stiles próbując wyskoczyć z ambulansu.

- Nie, mogłeś nawdychać się dymu. Wiesz jak niebezpieczne jest zaczadzenie? - odpowiedział ratownik sadzając Stilesa z powrotem na siedzenie. Chłopak jęknął rozczarowany, gdy mężczyzna zamknął drzwi karetki.

- Jedziemy do szpitala! - krzyknął mężczyzna do kierowcy. Stiles wiedział że nie miał już drogi ucieczki. Co takiego Ethan przeczytał w tych bazgrołach? Może w szpitalu dorwie telefon i zadzwoni do kogoś?

Niestety w ambulansie Stiles stracił przytomność. Zatrucie tlenkiem węgla to suka.

Obudził się zdawałoby się wieki później. Scott siedział obok jego łóżka a nad nim stał Isaak i trzymał dłoń na ramieniu Alfy. Lidia siedziała na kanapie z szeryfem i dokładnie coś mu tłumaczyła. Allison weszła do sali z dwoma kubkami kawy, w kieszeni swetra miała dwa batoniki z automatu i dwa soki w butelce.

- Hej, Stiles. - powiedział delikatnie Isaak, bo on jako jedyny zorientował się że Staliński już nie śpi. Scott podskoczył do niego, ale szeryf zaraz odepchnął przyjaciela na bok i przytulił mocno syna.

- Myślałem że-

- Ethan- Gdzie jest Ethan? - wysapał słabo Stiles zrywając maskę tlenową. Nie mógł uspokoić oddechu. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie.

- Nie wiemy. Gadałem z nim wczoraj- - zaczął Scott niepewnie. Stiles próbował wstać, ale ojciec pchnął go na łóżko.

- Spokojnie, dzieciaku, masz atak paniki. Uspokój się, wszystko będzie dobrze. - mówił uspokajającym tonem ojciec. Nie, nie będzie w porządku, bo dom Danny'ego wybuchł!

- Danny- - wysapał Stiles z trudem. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdezorientowani. Jeszcze nie wiedzieli.

- Co z Dannym? - zapytał Scott z zdziwioną miną. Może sądził, że Stiles majaczy? Lidia przyłożyła Stilesowi maskę tlenową do ust.

- Kilka głębokich wdechów. Będzie Ci łatwiej mówić. - powiedziała dziewczyna z twardą miną. Stiles chwycił maskę i zaczerpnął kilka głębokich wdechów.

- Dom Danny'ego płonie. Zostawił mi wiadomość, ale Ethan zabrał ją razem z moją komórką. - wysapał Stiles najwyraźniej jak mógł. Przyłożył maskę tlenową do ust, aby pooddychać swobodnie.

- To tłumaczy wiadomość od Ciebie: _Jestem w szpitalu na intensywnej terapii._ - powiedział Scott patrząc na przyjaciela. Ethan musiał wysłać masową wiadomość wszystkim, aby przyciągnąć ich do szpitala, zająć ich wystarczająco długo, aby zrobić cokolwiek chciał zrobić.

- To u Danny'ego jest pożar? - zapytał z przerażeniem szeryf. Stiles pokiwał głową.

- I byłeś tam wcześniej? Zanim wybuchł pożar? - zapytała Allison z taką groźną miną jakby chciała zastrzelić Stilesa, albo oskarżyć go o wzniecenie ognia. Ten pokręcił głową.

- To znów ta senna magia? - zapytał Isaak zdenerwowany. Stiles pokiwał głową. Odjął maskę tlenową od ust.

- Tym razem to Danny. On mnie przyzwał. Jeśli dom podpaliła magia to była to magia Danny'ego. - odpowiedział Stiles przykładając tlen. Przyjaciele spojrzeli po sobie. Czy każdy musi być _czymś_ w tym mieście?! Ojciec pogładził ramiona syna uspokajająco.

- Dobrze, co mówiła wiadomość? - zapytał tata. Stiles pokręcił głową.

- To były jakieś bazgroły. Nic nie rozumiałem z nich. - odpowiedział chłopak hamując łzy. Było mu tak smutno z powodu Danny'ego. Tata pokiwał głową.

- W porządku, dzieciaku. Znajdziemy go. - powiedział uspokajająco szeryf.

- Stiles, nie mogłeś tego przeczytać, bo to były bazgroły czy przez senne zaślepienie? - zapytał Scott prędko.

- _Bazgroły_. - jęknął Stiles przez maskę. Lidia wyglądała na bardzo skonsternowaną.

- Jeśli Danny też ma w sobie jakąś senną magię, może nie pisać normalnie? Jego mózg widzi proste litery, jego ręka bazgroli? - powiedział Isaak a wszyscy przyznali mu rację. Tak, to miałoby sens gdyby Ethan nie mógł odczytać wiadomości. A odczytał ją i wiedział jakie niebezpieczeństwo grozi innym jeśli zbliżą się do Danny'ego.

Melissa przyprowadziła Dereka. Wyglądał całkowicie normalnie, jak człowiek. Dziewczyny otaksowały go badawczym spojrzeniem; oczy: normalne, zęby: normalne, pazury: brak. Scott i Isaak wyglądali na nieco skonsternowanych i zawstydzonych unikając spojrzenia starszego wilkołaka.

- Co to za wiadomość? - zapytał Hale wyciągając telefon. Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

- Ethan wziął mój telefon. - odpowiedział Stiles. Derek przewrócił oczami.

- Masz uszkodzone płuca?

- Nie.

- Uszkodzony mózg?

- Nie, z tego co wiem.

- Przeżyjesz?

- Zapewne.

- Czy to znaczy że mogę iść? - zapytał Hale ze słabo zamaskowanym ziewnięciem. Stiles rzuciłby jakiś złośliwy komentarz gdyby nie był podpięty do tlenu. Zmrużył tylko oczy.

- Jakby ktoś mnie potrzebował jestem nieosiągalny. - powiedział Derek wychodząc z pokoju. Ten nieczuły dupek! Trudno domyślić się, że pod tym wszystkim schowane było gołębie serce. Pani McCall rzuciła za nim spojrzeniem a zaraz potem obróciła się do pokoju.

- Potrzebujecie czegoś? - zapytała z uśmiechem Melissa. Szeryf wstał z łóżka syna i podszedł do kobiety. Wyszli razem na korytarz.

- Odpocznij Stiles. Rano poczujesz się lepiej. Znajdziemy Danny'ego. - powiedziała uspokajająco Lidia. Stiles zamrugał wściekle. Nie, nic nie będzie dobrze. Nic!


	8. Rozdział 8 - Szpital, Parter

Rozdział 8 - Szpital: Parter (Ostry Dyżur)

Stiles próbował uciec ze szpitala trzy razy: raz zatrzymała go Lidia, raz tata, i ostatnim razem Isaak.

- Zostaw mnie! Ty i twój obrzydliwy szalik. - wysapał Stiles. Szybko zabrakło mu tchu i ciemność wystąpiła w jego pole widzenia.

- Chce iść pomóc Scottowi szukać Danny'ego, ale nie mogę, bo muszę Cię pilnować. - warknął groźnie Isaak i złapał Stilesa za bluzę którą ten zarzucił na szpitalne ubranie. Pociągnął człowieka w stronę pokoju. - Zachowuj się poważnie.

- Jestem poważny! Poważnie wkurzony! - krzyknął Stiles. - Myślicie że zwariowałem, tak?

- Czy gdybyśmy uważali, że zwariowałeś szukalibyśmy Danny'ego jedynie na podstawie twojego przeczucia że coś się dzieje? - zapytał Isaak wpychając jednocześnie Stalińskiego do pokoju.

- Mam dowód. Ethan przeczytał tę kartkę i gdzieś odjechał. Rozumiesz, co to znaczy?! To znaczy że to nie były jakieś tam bazgroły, tylko bazgroły ze znaczeniem. - _To znaczy, że nie oszalałem_, pomyślał z nadzieją Stiles.

- Więc odcyfruj je. - powiedział Lahey z mocą. Człowiek był zszokowany prostym podejściem wilkołaka. - Ty jesteś tym mądrym. Rozgryź to.

Isaak wyraźnie był zaskoczony swoim wybuchem. Zamruczał cicho: _tak, to byłoby wszystko_; i pobiegł w stronę wyjścia.

Stiles myślał nad tym co powiedział Isaak. Nigdy nie myślał o sobie jako mądrym. Nawet nie zarysowuje poziomu Lidii, która była po prostu geniuszem. Prawda, wiedział różne rzeczy, ale tylko dzięki temu że czytał. Gdyby którykolwiek z ich wesołej gromadki potrudziłby się to dowiedzieliby się tego samego. Po co mieli ślęczeć nad podręcznikami gdy mieli Stilesa? Miękki człowiek z kijem bejsbolowym nie nadawał się do niczego prócz książek: nie mógł mierzyć się w walce, nie mógł wytropić niczego, czasami nawet potykał się o własne nogi. Słowem, w terenie bezużyteczny!

- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytała miękko Lidia dotykając jego ramienia. Przyniosła kawy z prawdziwej kawiarni na przeciw szpitala, a nie tej kiepskiej która była w automacie obok recepcji.

- Nie możesz chodzić bez tlenu. - poinformowała dziewczyna rzeczowo i podała mu kawę. - Jeszcze uszkodzisz sobie resztę mózgu.

To miał być żart. Zwykła złośliwość jaką przyjaciele obdarzają się na co dzień. Tym razem to było za wiele dla Stilesa. Usiadł na łóżku i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- O Boże, nie chciałam żeby to źle zabrzmiało. Nie gniewaj się. - jęknęła Lidia siadając obok niego i gładząc jego ramię uspokajającymi kręgami. - Żartowałam sobie. Ha-ha, głupia ja!

- Wiem, rozkleiłem się nad całokształtem. - odpowiedział Stiles sięgając po jej dłoń. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego słodko.

Boże, kiedyś oddałby wszystko za niepodzielną uwagę Lidii Martin, ale teraz było mu po prostu smutno gdy ją dostawał. Wolał być nikim w jej życiu i marzyć o wielkim romansie, niż poznać ją i zobaczyć że nie byli dla siebie stworzeni.

To jak z ich pocałunkiem. Stiles czekał tyle lat, wyobrażał sobie go, i gdy Lidia pocałowała go w szatni, w środku ataku paniki, poczuł tylko rozczarowanie. Nie dlatego że brakowało całemu wydarzeniu romantyzmu czy choćby intymności, ale dlatego że nie było tam iskry o której przez tyle lat fantazjował. Sądził że ich usta dotkną się i wszystko będzie klarowne, ale nie stało się tak. Stiles był tylko smutny i skonfundowany, bo Lidia Martin - jego pierwsza miłość - pocałowała go i nic nie poczuł.

Lidia była Lidią, a Stiles był wciąż Stilesem. Swoim połączonym geniuszem zawstydziliby Tesle, a może nawet zawładnęli światem. I nie byli sobie przeznaczeni.

- Myślałem o tej wiadomości Danny'ego. Skoro Ethan coś z niej wyraźnie zrozumiał, to nie mogły być takie przypadkowe bazgroły. - powiedział chłopak starając się zatrzymać kolej myśli. Lidia podała mu maskę tlenową widząc jak kolega traci oddech.

- Nie mam pojęcie co Ci powiedzieć. - odpowiedziała Lidia kręcąc głową. Stiles wziął trzy głębokie wdechy. - Może zacznij od odtworzenia tej wiadomości?

Stiles wziął kartę z dołu łóżka i napisał mazakiem na plastikowej podkładce co zapamiętał z wiadomości. Pamiętał tylko kilka kresek przypominających wężyki, albo te mroczki które widzisz gdy zamkniesz oczy. Lidia spojrzała na to. Nawet obróciła podkładkę na boki, jakby to miało sprawić że wiadomość stanie się bardziej czytelna.

- Nie mam pojęcia co tu jest napisane. - westchnęła zrezygnowana Lidia. Brzmiała jakby nie wierzyła że cokolwiek czytelnego może wyjść spod dłoni Stilesa. Miała współczującą minę. W takich chwilach Stiles nienawidził jej.

- Pójdę do automatu. - powiedziała Martin wstając z łóżka. Pani McCall weszła do pokoju i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco do Stilesa. Podała mu swoją komórkę.

- Powiedziałam Scottowi żeby dzwonił do ciebie na moją komórkę. - poinstruowała kobieta. Jej matczyna troska nie kończyła się na Scotcie i Isaaku. Mama Alfy musiała być mamą stada. A może dlatego była pielęgniarką? Po prostu generalnie troszczyła się o ludzi.

- Jestem pewna że znajdziecie Danny'ego. - odpowiedziała Melissa. Szeryf wszedł do pokoju syna.

- Stiles, to bardzo ważne. Jesteś absolutnie pewien że widziałeś Danny'ego, że wiadomość była od niego? - zapytał ojciec pochylając się nad synem. Stiles czujnie patrzył w jego oczy. On też myślał że Stiles oszalał. To nieprawda! Nieprawda! Staliński widział Danny'ego, nawet jeśli jedynie we śnie!

- Jestem pewien, tato! - odpowiedział z przekonaniem Stiles a ojciec spojrzał na panią McCall.

- O co chodzi? - zapytała kobieta patrząc twardo na szeryfa.

- Nie znaleziono żadnych ciał w domu. Sąsiedzi twierdzili że widzieli jak Mahealani wyjeżdżą na urlop.

Ojciec rzucił synu znaczące spojrzenie, a temu w żołądku osiadł zimny ciężar.

- Święto rodzinne, powiedzieli. Wyjechali na Hawaje w czwartek i zostają do niedzieli. - powiedział tata z pewnością. Chłopak przyłożył maskę do ust i zaczął głęboko oddychać. _Nie! Nie oszalał!_

- To niemożliwe. Widziałem go! Przysięgam. - wysapał zdesperowany Stiles. Może to on? Może tak naprawdę on wyśnił Danny'ego i kartkę sam napisał? Boże, miał nadzieję że Danny wygrzewa się teraz na plaży i popija drinki z parasolką w otoczeniu rodziny.

Lidia weszła do pokoju z butelką soku pomarańczowego. Spojrzała zdezorientowana po zebranych, a pani McCall szybko wprowadziła dziewczynę w szczegóły.

- Uspokój się. - powiedziała nagląco Lidia patrząc na Stilesa. - Zadzwonię do Jacksona. On wie o wszystkim co dzieje się w życiu Danny'ego. Prześlę Ci rachunek, bo zagraniczne kosztują.

Martin wykręciła numer Jacksona i z kwaśną miną czekała na połączenie. W Kalifornii była druga rano, więc w Londynie była osiemnasta.

- Wiesz czy Danny wyjechał z rodzicami na Hawaje? - zapytała Lidia rzeczowo, bez żadnego „cześć, co słychać?". Przez chwilę słuchała Whittmore'a.

- Uhu, mówisz że został w domu. - odpowiedziała Lidia starając się zachować spokojny ton. - Zapalenie oskrzeli w maju? Dziwne.

Martin posłuchała Jacksona jeszcze chwilę a na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie. Danny został w domu. Był chory i nie mógł jechać z rodzicami na Hawaje. Stiles nie wiedział czy cieszyć się czy płakać. Z jednej strony nie oszalał. Z drugiej: dom Danny'ego wybuchnął.

- Uhu, to dobrze. - powiedziała Lidia zaciskając wargi. - Nie, nie możemy zlokalizować go. Pewnie zaszył się gdzieś z Ethanem. To takie romantyczne.

Lidia starała się zachować spokój i frywolność.

- Dzięki za informacje. Ja ciebie też. Pa! - powiedziała Lidia z wąskim uśmiechem i rozłączyła się.

_Kocham Cię. Ja ciebie też._ Stiles oszukiwał się jeśli sądził że Lidia traktuje go jako kogoś poważniejszego niż partnera naukowego, przyjaciela.

- Danny został w domu? - zapytał szeryf a dziewczyna pokiwała głową na zgodę. O Boże, magia Stilesa zabiła człowieka.

- Stiles, spokojnie. Strażacy mówią, że nie znaleźli ciała. Może Danny poszedł do sklepu, albo apteki? - powiedział uspokajająco szeryf.

- Nie. - jęknął bez tchu Stiles. - Nie, cokolwiek się stało to było straszne i związane z magią, i Bóg wie czym.

- Dobrze, dobrze, nie przepracowuj się. - odpowiedział pospiesznie szeryf. Melissa podniosła kartę z kolan Stilesa.

- Ci lekarze. Wszystko rozrzucają. - jęknęła kobieta oglądając popisaną podkładkę.

- Naprawdę? - westchnęła na wpół oburzona i zrezygnowana kobieta. - Mało mamy papieru w tym miejscu?

Stiles spojrzał na Melissę uważnie oglądającą wiadomość Danny'ego.

- Rozumie to pani? - zapytał z szalonym podekscytowaniem chłopak. Lidia patrzyła z nadzieją na kobietę.

- Nie, ale tak piszą lekarze dla szybkości. - odpowiedziała pani McCall ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- To są słowa? - zapytała Lidia. Melissa ostrożnie pokiwała głową na zgodę z nieco skonsternowaną miną.

- Kto tak pisze? - zapytał desperacko Stiles. Pani McCall zamyśliła się.

- Doktor Greenberg i siostra Flanagan. - odpowiedziała kobieta. - Choć jak się przyjrzeć to nie wygląda tak samo jak ich.

- Zobaczmy… - jęknęła Lidia. Wyciągnęła telefon komórkowy. Wpisała w wyszukiwarkę hasło.

- Szybkie pisanie… Skróty… Stenografia! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Martin i przesunęła palcem po ekranie. Wzięła od Melissy podkładkę i porównała z ekranem telefonu.

- Wygląda podobnie. - odpowiedziała Lidia. Stiles wstał z łóżka.

- Tato, przywieziesz mi laptop? - zapytał Stiles. Nie przeprowadzi badań na małym ekranie telefonu. Ojciec pokręcił głową.

- Posłuchaj dziecka. - powiedziała Melissa kładąc dłoń na ramieniu szeryfa. - Zazwyczaj wiedzą co robią.

- Zazwyczaj tak. Będę za pół godziny. - westchnął ojciec z rezygnacją. Wyszedł na zewnątrz.

- Potrzebuję spokojnego miejsca, bez ludzi zaglądających mi przez ramię. - powiedział Stiles do mamy Scotta. Kobieta pokiwała głową.

- Nie wiem czy coś znajdę, ale spróbuje. - powiedziała pani McCall i opuściła pokój. Stiles spojrzał na Lidię.

- Jedź do Aidena i Ethana. Jeśli Danny wcześniej porozumiewał się z Ethanem to ten musiał robić jakieś notatki, żeby rozszyfrować wiadomości. - powiedział Stiles do Lidii. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową na zgodę.

- Nie rób nic beze mnie! Staraj się nawet nie oddychać. - zakomunikowała Martin i uciekła z sali. Stiles patrzył na podkładkę jakby dość skupił się to bazgroły nabiorą sensu.

Pani McCall przeniosła Stilesa na ostatnie piętro szpitala. Sale były opustoszałe i straszne, a wszędzie panowała cisza.

- Nikt nie będzie Ci przeszkadzał tutaj. - powiedziała Melissa. - Znajdziesz Danny'ego.

- Może uda się. - powiedział Stiles bez przekonania. Melissa położyła rękę na głowie chłopca i pogłaskała go.

- Stiles, wiem że uda wam się uratować Danny'ego. - powiedziała kobieta zabierając dłoń z jego głowy. Zaczęła aranżować miejsce żeby wyglądało przyjaźniej. Nie tak wrogo i opustoszale.

Telefon Melissy zadzwonił. Scott.

- Hej, przyjacielu. Powiedz że znalazłeś Danny'ego i Ethana. - powiedział do telefonu Stiles. Pani McCall wyszła z pokoju. Miała inne zobowiązania.

/Nie mam takiego szczęścia./ odpowiedział Scott z rezygnacją. /Więcej szczęścia po Twojej stronie?/

- Doszliśmy do tego że to może być zaszyfrowana wiadomość. Pracujemy nad rozpracowaniem jej. - odpowiedział Stiles patrząc w okno. Było ciemno, na szczęście nie padało. Ich wilkołaczy dramat uszkodził Danny'ego już niejednokrotnie i to musiało się skończyć.

/Pracuj szybciej. Nie możemy złapać jego tropu./ odpowiedział bez tchu Scott. Musieli z Isaakiem biegać wkoło cały ten czas, bez celu.

- Robię co mogę. Lidia pojechała po słownik do bliźniaków. Jak tylko coś znajdziemy to zadzwonimy. - odrzucił nerwowo Stiles. Martin musiała szybko pracować. Każda minuta oddalała ich od znalezienia Danny'ego żywego.

/Czekaj, jest Derek. Muszę kończyć./ powiedział Scott i rozłączył się. Stiles spojrzał na telefon z rozczarowaniem. Miał nadzieję, że urządzenie udzieli mu jakiś satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi, ale niestety rozczarował się.

Tata przyszedł z laptopem. Powiedział że FBI oficjalnie uznało że Danny'ego za zaginionego i Rafael McCall był na czele poszukiwań. Państwo Mahealani, których trzeba było poinformować że ich dom spłonął, potwierdzili że Danny został z powodu choroby w Beacon.

- Brakuje nam jeszcze McCalla utrudniającego pracę wszystkim. - burknął tata. Stiles otworzył komputer. Stenografia, wpisał w wyszukiwarkę. _Hmm_… najwyraźniej nie był to uniwersalny język i było kilka go odmian.

- Po prostu nie wie kiedy odpuścić. - westchnął chłopak. Stalińscy nienawidzili agenta McCalla, jak dżumy i nie kryli się z tym. - Scotty znajdzie w końcu Danny'ego.

- Oby tak było. - odpowiedział ojciec. - Biuro szeryfa też nie ma zamiaru się ociągać i poszukiwania już się zaczęły. Daj znać Scottowi i Isaakowi żeby uważali na ludzi. Nie chcemy żeby wystraszyli niczego nieświadomych cywilów swoim wyglądem.

- Tato, czy kiedykolwiek Cię zawiedliśmy? - zapytał Stiles z okropnym uśmiechem.

- Mam zacząć wyliczać? - odrzucił sarkastycznie ojciec. - Gdyby nie to że wilkołaki są lepsi niż psy gończe, to pozamykałbym was w celach, osobno.

- Wyrwaliby drzwi. - odpowiedział Stiles.

- Wymieniam wszystkie drzwi na posterunku na jarzębinowe. - powiedział ojciec z uśmiechem.

- Derek przebije pięścią osiem centymetrów betonu. - zaśmiał się Stiles. Szeryf rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie.

- Zastanawiam się czemu oni nie rabują banków albo konwojów. - odpowiedział tata.

- Właściwie to włamali się do skarbca starego banku. - zaśmiał się Stiles z zakłopotaniem. Był taki dumny z wilkołaków. Szeryf spojrzał na syna z politowaniem.

- Czasem nie mam sił do was. - westchnął ojciec pocierając palcami czoło. Jego telefon zadzwonił.

- Tak? Na płocie? Zaraz tam będę. - powiedział tata i rozłączył się. Potarł czoło.

- Isaak zawiesił się na płocie otaczającym wodociągi miejskie. To takie niespotykane że żyje, bo ogrodzenie jest pod prądem. - powiedział z przekorą ojciec. Stiles uśmiechnął się z politowaniem.

- Technologia jest taka zawodna. - zaśmiał się nerwowo nastolatek.

- Szczególnie gdy jesteś nadnaturalnym stworzeniem nocy. - odpowiedział ojciec. - Następnym razem twoi koledzy niech będą tak mili i zamaskują jakoś swoje występki.

- Subtelność nie jest ich mocną stroną.

- Tak więc będą musieli odpowiadać na wiele niewygodnych pytań, jak "jak do cholery przeżyłeś porażenie prądem". - odpowiedział ojciec i miał rację. Ilość podejrzanych zgonów w Beacon i nastolatków praktycznie powracających ze zmarłych zacznie wzbudzać zainteresowane agencji rządowych znacznie ważniejszych i groźniejszych niż FBI. Bóg wie, czy nie przyjadą służby które odbiorą Scottowi i wilkołakom praw obywatelskich i wywiozą gdzieś aby eksperymentować na nich.

- Ostrzegę ich. - odpowiedział Stiles. Jak Isaak zawiesił się na bramie w pierwszej kolejności? Dlaczego nikt go zdjął?

Stiles zadzwonił do Scotta.

/Co?/ zapytał bez tchu McCall.

- Zostawiłeś Isaaka na płocie wodociągów? – zapytał z oburzeniem Staliński.

/Nie, powiedział że idzie sprawdzić to sam. Zawiesił się na płocie?/ zapytał Scott zatrzymując się w miejscu.

- Tak, i zaskoczył policję faktem że przeżył, bo ogrodzenie jest pod napięciem. – odpowiedział Stiles. McCall westchnął zszokowany.

/Cholera, mówiłem mu żeby rozwalał skrzynki prądowe!/ warknął Scott. Uch, Stiles mógł wpakować Isaaka w kłopoty z Alfą.

/Dobra, zostaw Isaaka mnie./ powiedział w końcu McCall. /Dodzwoniłeś się do Aidana?/

- Nie próbowałem. - odpowiedział szczerze Stiles.

/Ja dzwoniłem. Nie odbiera. Pewnie jest z Ethanem i Danny'm./ rzucił Scott wkurzony że Stiles o tym nie pomyślał. Co? Trochę własnej inwencji i McCall pękał na szwach?

Stiles słyszał na korytarzu obcasy Lidii uderzające o linoleum.

- Idzie Lidia ze słownikiem. Rozszyfrujemy cokolwiek i dajemy znać, więc miejcie telefony włączone! - poinstruował Stiles. Lidia wpadła do pokoju z grubą książką.

- Gregg! Skrót Gregga! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Lidia rzucając słownik na posłanie. - Gruby jak ściana!

- Trudno. Jedziemy! - odpowiedział Stiles z zapałem. Niektóre wzory wymagały poprawki i dopasowania.

- Myślisz że to wykonalne? - zapytała Martin konsultując kolejny wzorek z książką. Stiles potarł skronie.

- Lidia, chodzi o Danny'ego! - warknął Stiles.

- Wierz mi że nie mówię tego przez brak troski o niego, ale nie wiemy nawet czy mamy dobre znaki! - odpowiedziała Lidia wydymając wargi. Staliński rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Okej, burza mózgów Lidia! - warknął już zły chłopak. potrzebował wsparcia przyjaciółki aby łatwiej myśleć. Dziewczyna zamrugała gwałtownie.

- Zakładamy że Danny jest magiczny. - powiedział Stiles a Lidia pokiwała głową na zgodę.

- Kto może chcieć porwać magicznego? - rzucił chłopak chodząc po pokoju.

- Z naszych doświadczeń wynika że a) łowcy, b) inni magiczni. - odpowiedziała Martin machając palcem w powietrzu.

- Jeśli założymy że to łowcy, to Allison powinna znać ich. Żadni nie przekraczają granic hrabstwa bez wiedzy Argentów. - powiedział Stiles. Lidia pomasowała swój podbródek. Argentowie - Łowcy - lubili chełpić się swoją obecnością, jakby ona sama miała sprawić, że nadnaturalni pochowają się po kątach.

- Gdyby Allison, albo jej tata, wiedzieli że ktokolwiek grozi Danny'emu to nie milczeliby na ten temat. Nawet gdyby chcieli zabić go, daliby mu wpierw szansę na udowodnienie, że jest niegroźny dla otoczenia. - odpowiedziała Lidia i miała rację.

- Więc inni magiczni. - powiedział Stiles. - To duży obszar do zbadania.

- Niekoniecznie. Scott czuje innych nadnaturalnych. Beacon to jego miasto i na pewno czuje gdy ktoś niepożądany, możliwe niebezpieczny wkracza na jego terytorium. - powiedziała Lidia. Stiles zmierzył ją czujnie spojrzeniem. To odważna teoria. Scotty nie był Alfą tak długo aby wykształcić instynkty.

- Aidan mówił, że to tak działa dla Alf. Coś z byciem terytorialnym. - rzuciła Lidia machając dłońmi w powietrzu. Stiles zaśmiał się, bo pomyślał o tym jak McCall obsikuje losowe miejsca w Beacon, aby znaczyć teren i jak inne wilkołaki musi to doprowadzać do szału.

- Więc jakich nadnaturalnych wilkołaki nie wyczułby? - zapytał Stiles. Lidia oparła brodę na dłoniach i pogrążyła się w myślach. To było znakomite pytanie na które nikt nie znał odpowiedzi.

Telefon zadzwonił.

/Obyś coś miał Stiles! Nie czujemy nikogo! Ani Danny'ego, ani bliźniaków. Wielkie _nada_!/ krzyknął Scott do telefonu. Uch, był wkurzony.

/Do tego Isaak jest na posterunku, a ojciec dyszy mi w kark z jego powodu! Jak wali się, to wszystko na raz!/ krzyknął McCall w powietrze. Stiles przewrócił oczami. Ktoś zaczyna być melodramatyczny.

- Uspokój się i skup się. Jakich nadnaturalnych nie wyczuwasz? - zapytał Stiles i odpowiedziała mu cisza. Oczywiście że odpowiedziała mu cisza. Nie mieli styku z tyloma nadnaturalnymi.

/Och, oddaj to./ warknął Derek gdzieś w tle. /Ciebie!/

Lidia spojrzała z przerażeniem na Stilesa. Ten spojrzał z wyrzutem na telefon.

- Hej, ja nie jestem niczym! - odpowiedział chłopak wściekły. Czuł się dziwnie rozmawiając z Derekiem. Zdał sobie sprawę, że rozmawiali wczoraj, ale dziwne było słyszeć jego głos. Zupełnie jakby słyszał Hale'a pierwszy raz od wieków.

/Czegoś jak ty!/ warknął Derek. Naprawdę, musi on nauczyć się używać słów!

- Wiesz Stiles, on może mieć rację. - powiedziała Lidia. - Aidan mówi że pachnę dziwnie, bo jestem banshee. Dlatego Alfy nie gryzą tych który pachną podejrzanie. Nigdy nie wiesz czym może się okazać.

- Ale ja nie pachnę dziwnie. Powiedz im Scott. - warknął Stiles do telefonu.

/Pachnie normalnie. Przez to miasto przetoczyło się dość wilkołaków i żaden nie wyczuł w nim niczego./ przyznał Scott i Stiles westchnął pod oddechem: _dziękuję_.

/Zmieniłeś mnie w wilka nie starając się. Czymś jesteś!/ warknął Derek z wyrzutem. /Czymś co nie zostawia zapachu./

- Dziękujemy za tę wnikliwą obserwację, Hale. - powiedział z jadem Stiles do telefonu. - Może jestem jakiś wiedźminem czy coś…

/Wiedźma musi sprzedać duszę aby mieć moc. Pamiętasz podpisywanie cyrografu?/ odpowiedział kpiąco Derek. Przynajmniej budował pełne zdania.

- Po prostu przyjdźcie tutaj. Szpital, ósme piętro. - powiedziała zdenerwowana Lidia. Derek sapnął niezadowolony. Połączenie zostało przerwane.


	9. Rozdział 9 - Szpital, Ósme Piętro

Rozdział 9 - Szpital: Ósme Piętro (W Renowacji)

Wilkołaki przyszli kwadrans później. Byli brudni i śmierdzieli. Stiles nie wiedział że wilkołaki mogą tak cuchnąć.

- Gdzie byliście? Och, cuchniecie. - westchnęła Lidia zasłaniając dłonią usta i nos.

- Kanalizacja. - odpowiedział Scott wyraźnie niepocieszony. Stiles przewrócił oczami.

- Poświęcenia jakie czynicie dla Danny'ego. Będzie wzruszony. - powiedział Staliński w żarcie.

- Wiadomość, Stiles? - zapytał Scott zdenerwowany.

- Nie możemy jej rozszyfrować! Doszliśmy do tego że to stenografia i nawet mamy konkretny język, ale znaki pasują częściowo i nie możemy ich dopasować do słownika. Nic nie ma sensu. - odpowiedział Stiles. McCall rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Niektórzy wprowadzają indywidualne zmiany w piśmie, które tylko oni rozumieją. To skrót Gregga, ale Danny wprowadził swoje udogodnienia. Nikt prócz niego i Ethana tego nie zrozumie. - powiedziała Lidia stając pomiędzy Scotttem i Stilesem.

- Więc co teraz? - zapytał zdenerwowany McCall.

- Próbujemy wymyślić kto chciałby porwać Danny'ego w pierwszej kolejności. - odpowiedział prędko Stiles.

- I? - zapytał nagląco Scott.

- Pytałeś Allison o łowców? Gdzie jest w ogóle Allison? - zapytał Stiles.

- Z ojcem ratują upośledzony tyłek Isaaka z aresztu. - odpowiedział Scott z nową wściekłością. - I nie, nie wiedzą nic o żadnych łowcach. Nie wiedzą nic o tym aby Danny był nadnaturalny.

- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał eksplodować. Wyduś to. - rzuciła Lidia w stronę Dereka. Ten rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Są ludzie, ludzie _ludzie_, jak Deaton którzy mają w sobie trochę magii bez płacenia ceny. - powiedział Hale.

- Bez sprzedawania duszy? - zapytał Stiles a Derek pokiwał głową na zgodę.

- Ta odrobina magii nie czyni ich jednak odpornymi na Alfy. Nie daje im wielkiej mocy. Przez to nie czuć ich.

- Mają tylko iskrę. - powiedział Stiles. Pamiętał jak Deaton dał mu worki pełne jarzębinowego pyłu przed ravem i powiedział że chłopak będzie musiał użyć swojej iskry aby sprawić żeby bariera zadziałała.

- Dlatego Deaton wiedział że jest coś w tobie. - rzucił Scott z zaskoczoną miną. - Swój pozna swego.

- Okej, nie rozumiem o czym mówicie. - wtrąciła Lidia. Chłopcy zignorowali ją.

- Po tym jak ugryzłeś mnie i nic się nie stało, Deaton powiedział też że wątpi abym miał w sobie iskrę, że to coś większego. Odporność, zmienianie wilkołaków w wilki? Jestem abominacją emisariusza! - krzyknął Stiles i był bliski łez. To pierwszy raz gdy głośno przyznał że jeśli był _czymś_, to wyszedł źle, jak Jackson.

- Nie bądź niedorzeczny. Nie jesteś abominacją. - odpowiedziała Lidia ze wzruszeniem ramion.

- Lidia, to miłe, ale coś jest ze mną nie tak! - rzucił Stiles.

- Nie rozumiesz. Tu nie chodzi o bycie miłym, tylko logicznym. - powiedziała dziewczyna z skoncentrowaną miną. - Jeśli Deaton ma tylko iskrę i umie rzeczy które umie, to znaczyłoby że ty jesteś potężniejszy od niego, rozumiesz?

Musiała zobaczyć w ich twarzach, że nie rozumieją jej.

- Jesteś alfą emisariuszy, Stiles. - rzuciła sfrustrowana dziewczyna.

- To nie ma sensu. - odpowiedział Derek. Był pierwszym który powiedział to głośno.

- Dlaczego nie ma sensu?

- Bo nie ma alf emisariuszy! Emisariusze po prostu są. Nie mają hierarchii, przywódców, struktur, nie tworzą grup. - powiedział Derek patrząc na Lidię jakby była upośledzona, a Scott tylko pokiwał głową na zgodę. Dziewczyna zaczęła trząść się szukając słów. Stiles zasłonił uszy nim dziewczyna krzyknęła tak głośno że szkło zaczęło trząść się.

- Jezu, Lidia… - westchnął Scott pocierając ucho i otwierając usta jakby chciał odblokować kanał słuchowy. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami nasłuchiwała. Wydawało się że koncentrowała się aby nasłuchiwać wszechświata.

- Moc emisariuszy jest inna niż nadnaturalnych. Możesz mieć jej trochę, możesz mieć jej całe mnóstwo. Deaton ma jej trochę. Stiles ma jej całe mnóstwo. - powiedziała Lidia spokojnie, jej spojrzenie było nieporuszone; jej głos jednomiarowy; jej myśli pragmatyczne. - Ludzie _ludzie_, jak to nazwałeś, nie są jak wilkołaki. W cudowny sposób nie dostają wszystkiego na raz: superczułych zmysłów, kłów, pazurów.

- Więc Stiles jest jak Deaton, tylko bardziej? To chcesz powiedzieć? - zapytał Scott a Lidia rzuciła mu rozczarowane spojrzenie, jakby chciała powiedzieć: _naprawdę, McCall, tyle powiedziałam i tylko tyle zrozumiałeś_.

- Tak, McCall, jest jak Deaton tylko potężniejszy. - odpowiedziała Lidia z rezygnacją.

- Więc Stiles ma więcej magii niż może dźwignąć, dlatego zamienia nas w wilki i biega po nocy po lesie? - zapytał Scott. Stiles zastanawiał się czemu nie zmienił Scotta w prawdziwego wilka? Może to miało związek z jego „alfością"? Zmienił jedyne Bety Beacon w zwierzęta. Może o to chodziło?

- Masz lepsze wytłumaczenie? - zapytała dziewczyna a wilkołaki spojrzały na nią wściekłe. - Coś jak Stiles porwało Danny'ego a Ty będziesz kłócił się o semantykę! Musimy pomóc Danny'emu!

- Poczekaj, czemu zakładamy że ten ktoś jest jak Stiles? Dlaczego nie jak Allison albo Ty? - zapytał wściekły McCall. Lidia zmarszczyła nos wściekła.

- Chcąc czy nie, mam połączenie z banshee. Gdyby to była wyjąca kobieta to wiedziałabym przed Stilesem, że porwano Danny'ego. - odpowiedziała Martin marszcząc się.

- Łowca porwałby Danny'ego tylko aby zwabić wilkołaki. Chciałby zabić wszystkie w Beacon. Zostawiłby wam wyraźną wiadomość, aby mieć pewność że wszyscy odpowiecie na wezwanie. - odpowiedział Stiles. - Nie zaszyfrowaną kartkę którą może przeczytać tylko Ethan. Zostawioną lunatykowi.

- To prawda. Łowcy nie koncentrują się na konkretnej zdobyczy, tylko chcą zabić jak największą ilość nadnaturalnych. - zgodziła się Lidia. Wilkołaki westchnęły.

- Po co komuś Danny, czy Ethan i Aidan? To bez sensu. - powiedział Scott z zatroskaną miną.

- Mówiłeś że Danny może mieć w sobie coś magicznego. - zaczęła niepewnie Lidia w stronę Stilesa a wilkołaki spojrzały na niego czujnie.

- Tak, był jak ja, ale inny. Mam wrażenie że wiem kim jest, ale nie mogę nazwać tego. - westchnął sfrustrowany Stiles.

- Po prostu powiedz. Czasami to nie musi mieć sensu. Czasami rzeczy są dziwne. - powiedziała Lidia. Wiedziała co mówi. Ona wciąż zmagała się z mocą banshee. Stiles pomyślał o tym. Kim był Danny? Z prowizoryczną bronią, z ostrymi, czerwonymi wzorami na ciele, z twardym spojrzeniem jakby widział przez warstwy skóry, mięśni i kości, i widział prawdziwe oblicze.

- Wojownik, albo łowca, ale nie jak Argentowie. - odpowiedział Stiles i wiedział że to nie miało sensu. Lidia zagryzła wnętrze policzka i spojrzała na Scotta.

- Pamiętacie jak Danny postrzelił Isaaka w klinice? Znaczy nie ty, Scott, ty byłeś na zewnątrz, ale ty pamiętasz, prawda? - powiedziała patrząc na Dereka. Ten zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale potwierdził skinieniem głowy.

- Allison dała mu zwykłe ołowiane kule, ale Isaak nie chciał się goić, chyba nawet umarł na chwilę. Musiałam go uzdrowić, prawda? - ciągnęła Lidia. Stiles spojrzał na nią pełen nadziei. Och, to prawda.

- Gdy namalowałam symbol w klinice aby wzmocnić magię w sobie, może ten sam symbol wzmocnił magię w Danny'm?

- Więc co? Danny jest łowcą?

- Jest i nie jest. Nie jest jak Argentowie. - westchnęła Lidia sfrustrowana, bo zgubiła kolej myśli. Stiles otworzył usta i westchnął.

- Nie rozumiem. - odpowiedział rozbity Scott.

- Nawet jeśli nie wiemy kim jest Danny, to jeśli Lidia ma rację, jest on bronią absolutną do walki z wami. W jego rękach ołów i stal, stają się srebrem, tojadem i jemiołą. - odpowiedział Stiles patrząc na McCalla z przerażeniem.

- Och! - westchnął Scott patrząc na przyjaciela z przerażeniem.

- To niedobrze. - jęknął Derek. - Łowcy będą potykać się o siebie aby zdobyć go.

Stiles był przerażony wizją Danny'ego więzionego gdzieś i torturowanego, aby zmienić go w broń w rękach łowców.

Lidia westchnęła zmartwiona.

- To jak go uratujemy? - zapytała Martin. Wilkołaki spojrzały nań z niemym: no co Ty nie powiesz?!

- Musimy znaleźć Ethana i Aidana. Oni-

Telefon Lidii zadzwonił. Dziewczyna nie mogła znaleźć komórki, więc wyrzuciła zawartość torebki na ziemię. Scott uskoczył przed szminką czy błyszczykiem, cokolwiek co było pakowane w małe tubki.

- Halo?! - krzyknęła przerażona Martin, odbierając nieporadnie telefon. Słuchała chwilę po czym odsunęła od siebie komórkę, jakby była czymś strasznym.

- Czy on powiedział rezerwuar? - zapytał Scott z krzywą miną.

- Hej, może wyjaśnienie dla tych bez super-zmysłów?! - krzyknął Stiles podskakując z łóżka.

- To Aidan dzwonił. Mówi że z Danny'm i Ethanem są w rezerwuarze. Potem nas rozłączyło. Zły zasięg. - powiedziała Lidia.

- To blisko mojego domu. - powiedział McCall z zatroskaną miną.

- Nie ten! Rezerwuar pod miastem. Stąd brak zasięgu. - odpowiedział Derek z zdenerwowaniem. Stiles z spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Hale'a. Skąd on wie takie rzeczy?

- Co? - zapytał zdenerwowany Derek widząc jak wszyscy patrzą na niego.

- Wiesz jak tam wejść? - zapytał Scott.

- Tak, niedaleko stacji autobusowej jest wejście. - powiedział Derek. Wilkołaki obróciły się w stronę drzwi.

- Nie pójdziecie sami! Co jeśli to łowcy i mają tojad? - westchnęła Lidia. Wrzuciła do torebki tyle ile złapała rzeczy wysypanych na ziemię. Stiles podskoczył z łóżka. Właśnie! Lidia miała rację!

- Tak, idziemy z wami. - powiedział Stiles. Dalej miał płytki oddech i szybko męczył się. Nie porzuci Danny'ego. Nie mogą zmarnować szansy na uratowanie go.

- Ty nie idziesz nigdzie. - powiedział twardo Derek wskazując na Stilesa palcem.

- Możecie potrzebować pomocy wiedźmina. - kłócił się Stiles. Wilkołaki spojrzały na niego z litością.

- Ledwo łapiesz oddech. - powiedział Derek a Scott pokiwał głową na zgodę. Zdrajca!

- Jeśli to ktoś jak ja, to tylko ja mogę pomóc. - warknął rozzłoszczony Stiles. Lidia spojrzała na wilkołaki z paniką.

- Nie licz, że będę Cię nosił. - ostrzegł Derek, mierząc palcem w chłopaka. Stiles ścisnął usta w kreskę. Świetnie!

Stiles już wyszedł na korytarz gdy Lidia złapała go za dłoń.

- Buty. - powiedziała Martin z zatroskaną miną. Nie było czasu na buty! Trzeba ratować Danny'ego!

- Zostawiamy samochód przy wejściu. - powiedział Scott i pobiegł przodem. Ludzie pojechali na niższe piętro gdzie zostały ubrania chłopaka.

- Lidia-

- Nie! To nas przerasta Stiles! Chodź raz bądźmy mądrzy i pójdźmy do Twojego taty! - powiedziała Martin. Stiles pokręcił głową.

- Na mózg Ci padło? Nie narażę go na to! - rzucił oskarżycielsko chłopak. - Ja nie wciągam Twojej rodziny w nadnaturalne gierki, więc Ty nie wciągaj mojej.

Lidia skuliła się. Jej oczy nabiegły łzami. Stiles nie miał dla niej litości gdy była głupia.

- To niesprawiedliwe. Twój tata wie o wszystkim.

- To nie znaczy, że chcę, aby był częścią tego! - odpowiedział ze złością chłopak. Zasznurował buty i nie zmienił szpitalnej piżamy. - Nie zaryzykuję jego życiem. Nie sugeruj tego nigdy.

Zabrał kluczyki do auta Lidii i wybiegł z pokoju. Dziewczyna krzyczała za nim, ale on jej nie słuchał. Ją też chciał chronić przed złym. Szczególnie jeśli zagrażał jej ktoś jak Stiles.


	10. Rozdział 10 - Podziemny Rezerwuar

Rozdział 10 - Podziemny Rezerwuar

Stiles pojechał na stację autobusową i okrążył ją, aby namierzyć samochód Dereka. Zatrzymał się w ciemnej alejce. Wyskoczył z auta i pobiegł do kanału burzowego. Cholera, nie miał latarki i szybko zabrakło mu oddechu. Miał nadzieje, że wilkołaki usłyszą jak żałośnie sapie i potyka się, i znajdą go.

W ciemności jarzyła się para czerwonych oczu.

- Scott? Aidan? Ethan? - pytał Stiles ciemności. Nic nie widział. W kanałach było absolutnie ciemno, bez żadnego źródła światła.

- Chodź ze mną. - powiedział Aidan i złapał Stilesa za dłoń. Poprowadził go za sobą.

- Gdzie idziemy? - zapytał Stiles. Brakowało mu tchu. Tunele były wilgotne i duszne, to utrudniało oddychanie. Za zakrętem Stiles zobaczył światło. Och, szczęśliwy dniu! Tunel zamykała krata.

- Hej, mam go! Mam chłopaka! Otwierajcie! - krzyknął Aidan trzymając mocno nadgarstek Stilesa. Ten spojrzał na Alfę wyrzutem.

- Co się dzieje?! - warknął Stiles próbując wydostać się z uścisku Aidana.

- Powiedział, że nie odda Ethana, jeśli nie dostanie Ciebie. - powiedział twardo Alfa. Stiles spojrzał w głąb korytarza. Teraz, gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły się do światła, zobaczył że byli już przy rezerwuarze. Pomieszczenie było oświetlone lampami terenowymi. Rezerwuar nie był największy, ale był wysoki. Pomieszczenie ciągnęło się co najmniej dziesięć metrów w dół. Sieć kolumn podtrzymywała sklepienie.

- Zrzuć go! - krzyknął męski głos z dołu. Aidan wyglądał przez chwilę na zdezorientowanego. Kopnął w kratę i ta otworzyła się z hukiem. Stiles złapał mocno ramiona wilkołaka, gdy ten obrócił go twarzą do siebie. Chłopak balansował na palcach na krawędzi. Aidan oszalał! To z osiem metrów w dół.

- Złap mnie mocno. Spróbuję spuścić cię na dół. - powiedział wilkołak.

- Czemu nie zejdziesz ze mną? - jęknął przerażony Stiles.

- Nie mogę wejść tam. Nie wiem czemu. Po prostu nie mogę. - odpowiedział Aidan.

- Gdzie Derek i Scott? - zapytał niepewnie Stiles.

- Poszli szukać jakiegoś prześwitu, miejsca gdzie bariera będzie cienka. - powiedział wilkołak. - Na razie musimy grać w jego grę.

Stiles pokiwał głową na zgodę. Zrobi to dla Danny'ego.

- Tylko mnie nie upuść. - westchnął Stiles, gdy zawisł nad krawędzią. Oparł stopy na ścianie i zaczął przemieszczać się w dół. Wpoił paznokcie w kurtkę wilkołaka.

- Nie upuszczę Cię. Powoli. - jęknął Aidan łapiąc się jedną ręką kraty. Stiles zawisł na jego dłoni. Próbował nie szarpać się.

- Stiles, musisz nie ruszać się przez chwilę, okej? - powiedział Aidan i zdjął rękę z kraty. Wyciągnął ramię z rękawa kurtki. - Złap mankiet, okej?

Stiles sięgnął dłonią po mankiet i kurtka osunęła się z grzbietu wilkołaka. O kurwa! Stiles krzyknął przerażony, bo upadek z pięciu metrów? Nic przyjemnego. Aidan złapał wnętrze rękawa pewnie i drugą dłonią złapał kurtkę z zewnątrz i zaczął powoli spuszczać na niej Stalińskiego. O, dzięki Bogu za małe cuda!

- Masz jakieś dwa metry do ziemi. Puszczam Cię. - powiedział Aidan. Stiles upadł na tyłek i zbił sobie kość ogonową.

- Niech Cię szlag, grawitacjo. - warknął Staliński i wstał. Rozejrzał się w panice po pomieszczeniu. Stąd wyglądało na jeszcze większe. Lampy były umieszczone w rogach pomieszczenia i przy kilku kolumnach dobrze oświetlając wnętrze rezerwuaru.

- Danny? Danny! - krzyknął w panice Stiles widząc kolegę leżącego na ziemi. Razem z Ethanem leżeli na kształt znaku Ying-Yangu. Już miał podbiec do nich, gdy poczuł podskórną potrzebę zatrzymania się. Stanął skołowany. Na kolumnach wokoło Danny'ego namalowane były dziwne symbole przypominające runy.

- Masz dobry instynkt. - pochwalił mężczyzna wychodząc zza kolumny. Patrzył czujnie na Stilesa. Był wysoki jak Isaak, ale nie był tak wiotki. Miał dość muskulatury, aby onieśmielić nastolatka, ale nie dość, aby wyglądać groźnie. Ot wysoki, umięśniony facet z kolanami skierowanymi na zewnątrz. Musiał być blisko czterdziestki, bo już miał nieco siwizny i zmarszczek. W jakiś sposób czyniły go groźniejszym i bardziej ostrym, nie tatuśkowatym.

- Oddaj Danny'ego! Co mu zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął wściekły Stiles okrążając kolumnę, aby być jak najdalej od mężczyzny.

- Nic mu i wilkołakowi nie będzie. Prześpią to. - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Sam też nie podchodził do pary pośrodku.

- Czego od niego chcesz? - zapytał wściekły Stiles. Mężczyzna był za duży, aby po prostu na niego skoczyć.

- Niczego. Zwyczajnie wtrącili się z wilkołakiem. - powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna. Uśmiechnął się prawie miło. - Przyjechałem po Ciebie.

Szczęka Stilesa opadła nisko.

- Mnie? - zapytał zszokowany nastolatek. Mężczyzna spojrzał w ciemny kąt. Staliński zaczął tracić oddech. Zamroczyło go, oczy zaczęły mu łzawić. Mężczyzna przemieścił się tak, aby stać nad chłopakiem.

- Zatrucie tlenkiem węgla to suka, prawda? - zapytał mężczyzna przyglądając się bez emocji Stilesowi.

- Dlaczego Danny?

- Mówiłem już. Nie on. Ty. - powtórzył mężczyzna. Machnął dłonią w stronę Mahealaniego. - On jest bezużyteczny.

- Dlaczego my? - jęknął Stiles krztusząc się każdym słowem.

- Ponieważ jesteście obrońcami ludzi, jak ja. - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Stiles sapnął ciężko. Coraz ciężej było mu utrzymać otwarte powieki.

- Czym? - westchnął ciężko Staliński. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

- Gdy ludzie błagali bogów by zostać wilkołakami, wampirami, dżinami i całym zestawem tego nadnaturalnego szajsu. Jedna grupa przyszła do bogów i błagała, aby pozostać ludźmi. Nie chcieli siły, ani długiego życia. Nie chcieli zmieniać się. - powiedział mężczyzna. Złapał Stilesa za włosy i podniósł jego głowę w górę.

- Bogowie uczynili ich obrońcami ludzi. Uczynili odpornymi na przemianę. Dali im moc zabijania nadnaturalnych gołymi rękoma, gdy inni potrzebowali specjalistycznej broni. - ciągnął mężczyzna. Dlatego Stiles nie zmienił się w wilkołaka, gdy Scott ugryzł go. Dlatego Danny mógł zastrzelić Isaaka ołowianymi kulami.

- Jesteśmy ludźmi. Do bólu ludźmi. - westchnął mężczyzna puszczając Stilesa.

- Czemu ja? - wysapał Stiles przecierając dłonią spocone czoło. Co z tymi wilkołakami?! Czemu nie wkroczą do akcji?

- Niedawno straciłem szamana. Potrzebuję zastępstwa. Ty jesteś szamanem. - odpowiedział mężczyzna. Chyba nie myślał, że Stiles po prostu pójdzie z nim, bo mają być jakimiś „obrońcami ludzi"? Jak to w ogóle brzmi? Do tego szamanem?!

- To bez sensu- Jesteś bez sensu-! - warknął Stiles biorąc hausty powietrza. Mężczyzna pchnął go na ziemię. Stanął za chłopakiem i nacisnął mocno na jego ramiona, aby nie ruszał się ze swojej klęczącej pozycji na ziemi.

- Ty jesteś chłopakiem bez imienia, prawda? - powiedział mężczyzna wbijając kciuki w ramiona Stilesa. Nie, nie, nie, Stiles miał imię. Po prostu nie używał go.

- Instynktownie znasz odpowiedź na każde pytanie, rozwiązanie każdej zagadki. - ciągnął mężczyzna. Stiles pamięta jak czuł złą wibrację od Matta, jak był pewny do rdzenia że Lidia nie była kanimą, jak wiedział że Alfy nie były odpowiedzialne za rytualne morderstwa; jak nikt go nie słuchał.

- I masz władzę nad nadnaturalnymi, bo jesteś szamanem. - Prawie zaśmiał się mężczyzna. Dlatego Stiles zmienił wilkołaki w wilki nakazując im jedynie słowem pozostać w formie zwierząt; i odwrócił to słowem. No, prawie odwrócił.

- Ja czy on… - powiedział mężczyzna. Musiał mówić o Danny'm. - My jesteśmy wojownikami. Mamy zabijać nadnaturalnych, ale Ty-

Mężczyzna puścił Stilesa i stanął przed nim machając palcem, jakby w geście skarcenia. Uśmiechnął się podle.

- Ty możesz ich rzucić na kolana. Masz ten sposób na wejście w ich głowy i obrócenie ich instynktów na swoją korzyść. - powiedział mężczyzna zadowolony.

- Jak- Jak porządny- soc-jopata- - zacharczał Stiles unosząc się na klęczki. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się.

- Jak może być socjopatią przeciwstawianie się naturze? Ty i ja zostaliśmy stworzeni do ochraniania ludzi przed nadnaturalnymi, którzy im grożą. Nie jesteśmy jakimiś podróbkami, jak szkoleni łowcy. - Stiles oblizał nerwowo usta. Spojrzał na Danny'ego. Dlaczego mężczyzna mówił o Mahealanim jak o straconym dobru?

- Czemu- Czemu nie Danny?

- Pobratał się z wilkołakami. Tego nie da się odwrócić. Wybrał stronę. - powiedział mężczyzna. Było mu dość przykro, że musiał zostawić Mahealaniego w tyle. Patrząc na to w ten sposób Stiles już dawno wybrał stronę. Złapał się za pierś i zaczął połykać powietrze.

- Jesteś szamanem. Weź po prostu moc od wilkołaka. - powiedział mężczyzna machając dłonią w stronę Ethana.

- Jak-? - westchnął Stiles.

- Nie wiem. Szaman instynktownie wie. - odpowiedział płasko mężczyzna. Podszedł do kolumny. Poślinił kciuk i rozmazał jedną z linii runu na ścianie. Złapał Stilesa za kołnierz i rzucił w stronę Ethana. Z Danny'm wyglądali tak spokojnie, gdy byli nieprzytomni.

Czułość i troska pozwala wyleczyć się z najgorszych ran.

Czasami zwykły dotyk wystarczy, aby przynieść ulgę.

Stiles podpełzł do Ethana i dotknął jego ramienia. Pogłaskał ciepłą skórę szorstkim ruchem dłoni. Zobaczył jak na dłoni, którą dotykał wilkołaka pojawiły się bardzo słabe, półprzezroczyste wzory, takie same jak te, które nosił we śnie.

Och, to rzeczywiście pomagało. Stiles nabrał oddech wypełniając powietrzem płuca. Och, to było wyzwalające uczucie!

- On był związany. On jest związany. On będzie związany. - powiedział głos w ciemnym kącie. Powiedziały trzy różne głosy, ale zdania nakładały się na siebie jakby miały być jednym.

- Co? Co mówicie? Nie miał czasu. Nie ma znamienia. - odpowiedział mężczyzna zdenerwowany.

- Cykl nie zakończył się. - powiedziały kobiece głosy jednocześnie. Mężczyzna spojrzał wściekły na Stilesa, jakby ten osobiście uraził go.

- Kto to? - zapytał spanikowany chłopak zdejmując dłoń z Ethana. Wzory szamana wsiąkły pod skórę; nie został po nich najmniejszy ślad.

- Wyrocznia. Ona powiedziała mi o Twoim istnieniu. Suka zapomniała wspomnieć o Twoim wilkołaku. - warknął mężczyzna patrząc ze wściekłością w kąt. Stilesa wilkołaku? Stiles nie miał wilkołaka! W każdym razie nie jak Danny. Mężczyzna wyciągnął broń i wycelował w Stilesa.

- Który to? Mogę Cię torturować. Nie zmuszaj mnie do tego. - ostrzegł mężczyzna.

- 'saak! To Isaak Lahey! - krzyknął Stiles wyciągając przed siebie obronnie ramiona. Isaak był na komisariacie z Argentami. Zanim mężczyzna przedrze się do niego, to kupi im trochę czasu. Facet spojrzał na Wyrocznie, ale te milczały. Wyszedł z kręgu światła.

- Nie mogę Cię tu więzić, ale wierzę, że nie jesteś dość głupi, aby próbować ucieczki. Któryś z Twoich ludzkich, kruchych przyjaciół może umrzeć. - ostrzegł mężczyzna zmierzając w głąb najbliższego tunelu. Stiles przełknął mocno. Gdy tylko przestał słyszeć kroki mężczyzny podskoczył do Danny'ego.

- Danny? Danny-o! - jęknął żałośnie chłopak potrząsając kolegę za ramię. Rozejrzał się spanikowany po pomieszczeniu. Podszedł do jednej z lamp i poświecił w stronę Wyroczni w ciemnym kącie. Zobaczył jedynie trzy szare smugi nim zbiegły one w ciemność.

- Nie, nie, nie! Nie światło! Nie, nie, proszę! - krzyknęły przerażone kobiece głosy.

- Okej! W porządku, żadnego światła. - Skapitulował Stiles. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.

- Aidan? Jesteś tam? - krzyknął Stiles podchodząc do włazu.

- Wciąż nie mogę wejść, Stiles. - jęknął wilkołak klękając przy otwartej kracie i patrząc w dół.

- Co to za czubek? - warknął nastolatek. Aidan pokręcił głową.

- Może gada od rzeczy, ale ma rację. Znokautował Ethana gołymi pięściami. Ludzie tego nie mogą zrobić. - odpowiedział Aidan.

- Gdzie Scott z Derekiem? - zapytał Stiles. Aidan wzruszył ramionami. Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła.

- Nie widzę żadnej jarzębiny.

- To nie jarzębina mnie powstrzymuje. To one. - powiedział Aidan z nienawiścią kiwając głową w stronę Wyroczni.

- One? Wyrocznia? - zapytał Staliński z szokiem.

- Tak, ale nie mogą być zwykłą Wyrocznią, jeśli nie możemy wejść do jednego pomieszczenia z nimi. - warknął wilkołak. - To pewnie jakieś pogańskie boginie czasu. Przez wieki różnie je nazywano: Mojry, Parki, Norny. One są super-wieszczkami, dlatego bo plotom nić czasu.

- Świetnie! Zjedzą mnie, czy coś? Ofiary z dziewic są znowu trendy, jeśli pamiętasz. - warknął Stiles. Wiele wyroczni wymagało ofiar, aby czyściej widzieć czas.

- Nie są taką Wyrocznią. Uspokój się, Staliński. - warknął Aidan. - To boginie. Teraz obudź Ethana!

- Boginie? Cudnie. - westchnął Stiles i przeszedł w stronę ciał na środku pomieszczenia. Mojry zostawały w cieniu i coś marudziły do siebie.

- Skoro jesteście boginiami to jak człowiek was uwięził? - zapytał Stiles. Może z boginiami pójdzie na jakiś obopólnie korzystny układ; jak wyzwoli ich od samozwańczego „obrońcy ludzi", a one w zamian ulotnią się z pomieszczenia i pozwolą wilkołakom wejść i pomóc Stilesowi.

- Mieszkałyśmy… mieszkamy w korzeniach Yggdrasila, ale zostały one odsłonięte. On nas znalazł… znajdzie… - westchnęły smutno Mojry. Stiles spojrzał na nie zdenerwowany.

- Mieszkałyście pod świętym drzewem? Mieszkałyście pod Nemetonem? - westchnął z zaskoczeniem chłopak. Gdy Jennifer/Julia zawaliła ziemię wokoło Nemetonu i odsłoniła jego korzenie, musiała uwolnić Mojry.

- Każda religia ma święte drzewo! Nie bądź głupi, Staliński! - krzyknął z oddali Aidan. Głupi Alfa.

- Syn Fenrira ma rację. Jest wiele Yggdrasili, wiele świętych drzew. - odpowiedziały zgodnie Mojry. Ciekawe czy mogą mieć inne zdanie na ten sam temat.

- Świetnie. Chcecie dać stąd dyla i ruszyć na poszukiwania nowego świętego drzewa? - powiedział z entuzjazmem Stiles zacierając dłonie. Mojry milczały.

- Opuścimy to miejsce-

- Jeśli powiecie o którejkolwiek apokalipsie to na was poświecę. - warknął Stiles. To poddało mu pomysł. Zaczął przemieszczać lampy. To jak budowa torów dla kolejki elektrycznej. Stiles starał się oświetlić smugami światła jak najwięcej pomieszczenia, robiąc drogę od miejsca gdzie były Mojry, do wyjścia tunelu.

Z tego co Stiles pamiętał z mitologii greckiej, Mojry nie zabijały ludzi a ich jedynym zajęciem było plecenie złotej nici czasu. Nie było ryzyka, że jeśli wypuści się je do miasta, to zrobią komukolwiek krzywdę.

- Panie wybaczą, ale _synowie_ _Fenrira_ muszą mi tu pomóc, co znaczy że musicie opuścić lokal. - westchnął przepraszająco Staliński.

- Widziałyśmy to, a więc to stać się musiało. - odpowiedziały uprzejmie kobiety.

- Świetnie, bo nie chciałem was denerwować. - powiedział Stiles. Zanim skierował na kobiety światło lampy zawahał się i zapytał:

- Dacie sobie radę? Niedługo wzejdzie słońce i Nemeton jest ruiną?

- Tak, szamanie. Przeżyłyśmy wiele upadków Yggdrasila. Drzewo życia nie zginęło. Zwyczajnie nie istnieje w tym czasie. - odpowiedziały Mojry. Stiles pokiwał głową na zgodę. Nie miał pojęcia o czym mówiły kobiety. Skierował światło na Mojry a one z krzykiem przerażenia uciekły jedyną ciemną ścieżką w głąb kanałów.

- Jo, Aidan! - krzyknął Stiles. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na odniesienie do „Rocky'ego". To natychmiastowa klasyka. - Wow, że też dopiero na to wpadłem! Nie wierzę, że wcześniej nie pomyślałem o „Rocky'm"! Jak głupi byłem!

- To była Adrian. - warknął Aidan zeskakując do rezerwuaru i lądując bezdźwięcznie na kamiennej posadzce. Wyraźnie uważał, że odniesienia do klasyki filmów sportowych są nie na miejscu.

- Z dykcją Sylwestra Stallone? To cud, że było to cokolwiek. - zakpił Stiles. Wilkołak przewrócił oczami i podbiegł do brata.

- Ethan? Ethan?! - jęknął zatroskany Alfa i wziął brata w ramiona. Ciekawe jak straszne było dla niego patrzenie na swoją twarz w stanie tak głębokiego snu, prawie jakby był martwy. Aidan położył się na ziemi obok brata i przytulił go mocno. Stiles podszedł do nich.

Ethan z Danny'm zaczęli powoli poruszać się, jakby budzili się z głębokiego snu.

- Och, dzięki Bogu. - westchnął Stiles i ukląkł na ziemi.

- O Boże, Stiles! - krzyknął Scott wbiegając do rezerwuaru. - W tych kanałach żyją jakieś straszne, starsze kobiety! Chyba miałem zawał!

- Spokojnie, Scotty. To Mojry. Musiałem je wygonić do kanałów, bo ich bliskość nie pozwala Ethanowi i Danny'emu obudzić się. - powiedział Stiles. Zabawnie jak naturalnie to wyszło.

- Mojry? To miasto robi się mocno szalone. - westchnął McCall podchodząc bliżej. Za nim wszedł nieco otępiały Derek i zatoczył się na ścianę. Scott podskoczył do starszego wilkołaka i podtrzymał go w pionie.

- Co mu? - zapytał zaniepokojony Stiles. McCall pomachał dłonią.

- Nic mi nie jest. - odpowiedział Hale starając się brzmieć jakby każdy oddech nie bolał go.

- Widzę co innego. - warknął Stiles. Nie miał zamiaru wdawać się w dyskusję z wilkołakiem.

- Aidan, weźmiesz Ethana. Ja wezmę Danny'ego, a Scott może ponieść naszego bohatera. - powiedział Staliński złośliwie, bo przecież to zawsze na niego narzekano, że jako człowiek wymaga pomocy. Derek warknął pod oddechem, ale zaraz zakaszlał.

- Wyglądasz na poważnie chorego. Ta Mojra drapnęła Cię? - zapytał Scott z troską. Stiles poklepał Danny'ego po policzku.

- Hej, Danny. Jak czujesz się, kolego? - zapytał cicho Stiles, nie chcąc straszyć Mahealaniego głośnymi dźwiękami. Ten usiadł pospiesznie.

- Stiles, musisz zwiewać-!

- Ciii, spokojnie. - powiedział Staliński pocierając szorstko ramiona Danny'ego. - Wiem o wszystkim. Gość poszedł zapolować na Isaaka, bo myśli, że wiążę się z nim, czy coś. Powodzenia, Lahey siedzi na komisariacie z Argentami.

- On jest chory. Chciał żebym zjadł Ethana. - Stiles spojrzał z przerażeniem na Danny'ego.

- Jest tak szalony, że może właściwie zaatakować posterunek! - zgodził się Ethan. Stiles podniósł z przerażeniem spojrzenie na Scotta.

- Isaak nie będzie na posterunku. Będzie w szpitalu! - krzyknął z przejęciem Scott. - Teoretycznie jest ofiarą wypadku. Jeśli istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że poraził go prąd to policja zabierze go na pogotowie.

- Okej, jedziemy na pogotowie. - zgodził się Aidan i podniósł brata do pionu. Stiles pewnie chwycił Danny'ego i podniósł na nogi. Przerzucił ramię kolegi przez swoje barki i objął go w pasie, aby utrzymać w pionie. Danny był dużo lżejszy niż Derek.

- Scott, prowadź. - nakazał Stiles a McCall z Halem na ramieniu ruszył przodem. Starszy wilkołak był tak blady, że jego skóra wydawała się przezroczysta.

Sprawnie przemieścili się na zewnątrz. Mojry nie zaczepiały ich, choć Stiles miał przeczucie, że Wyrocznia obserwują ich. Scott sięgnął do kieszeni dżinsów Dereka i wyciągnął kluczyki do auta. Stiles kluczyki do auta Lidii wcisnął do szortów. Ona nigdy nie może dowiedzieć się o tym. Oparł Danny'ego o bok auta, gdy sięgnął do bielizny po kluczyki. Mahealani uniósł brew na niego, ale nic nie powiedział.

- Wilkołaki jadą razem. - mruknął Stiles widząc jak Ethan i Aidan wsiadali do samochodu Dereka.

- Nie wiem czy to mądre żeby jechali do szpitala. - powiedział Danny wsiadając na miejsce pasażera w aucie. Stiles przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce.

- On jest tylko człowiekiem. - powiedział Stiles. Pojechał w stronę szpitala za samochodem Dereka.

- Tak, łatwo go zabić, ale równie łatwo on może zabić wilkołaki. Jego ciosy są nie tylko odczuwalne i bolesne dla wilkołaków, ale nie mogą uleczyć się oni z ran zadanych przez niego. - poinstruował Mahealani z przejęciem. - Jeśli wbije skalpel w odpowiednie miejsce to wilkołak po prostu wykrwawi się.

Stiles westchnął ciężko.

- Wybacz że Cię poparzyłem. - powiedział Danny zmęczonym głosem. Staliński spojrzał na niego.

- Absolutnie nie masz za co przepraszać, Danny. - odpowiedział Stiles. - Czemu ten maniak porwał Cię?

- Chyba do ostatniej chwili nie wiedział, który z nas, czy ty, czy ja, jesteśmy tym szamanem, o którym bredził. - powiedział Danny. - Znalazł mnie pierwszego. Musiałem zrobić wszystko żebyście mnie znaleźli.

- To czemu zostawiłeś zaszyfrowaną wiadomość? - zapytał Stiles ze złością. Danny zaoszczędziłby im sporo czasu gdyby napisał coś konkretnego.

- Bo pobiegłbyś za mną jak ciele. Gdyby obrońca złapał Cię to zniknęlibyście z powierzchni ziemi i nie mówię, że zaciągnąłby Cię do rezerwuaru. - odpowiedział ze złością Mahealani. - Potrzebowałem ratunku, ale nie od Ciebie.

Nastała między nastolatkami cisza przerywana sapaniem złości obu.

- Nie wiem nawet jak znalazłem się na Twoim progu. - odpowiedział Stiles ze złością.

- Może to jak z Lidią? Czujesz nadnaturalną moc swoich pobratymców i ciągnie Cię do niej. Przytomnego lub nie. - westchnął Mahealani. Mógł mieć rację. Czasami najprostsza odpowiedź była właściwa.

- Obrońcy ludzi, Danny? - zapytał z kpiną, Stiles ponieważ wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to była prawda, że był szamanem.

- Myślę, że nie „obrońcy", a po prostu ludzie. - powiedział Danny z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. - Może to coś w naszych genach, jak u osób które są odporne na choroby bez wyraźnego powodu środowiskowego. Zamiast odporności na raka, mamy odporność przed zmianą rasy.

Stiles zatrzymał się na światłach i spojrzał na Danny'go prawdziwie wzruszony.

- Kocham Cię za takie komentarze. Nie mówisz: _to nadnaturalne. Pogódź się z tym_. - powiedział Stiles pociągając nosem. - Jesteś wspaniały.

- Mogę mówić tylko o odporności. Cała sprawa z bronią, i przez ciebie przemienianie wilkołaków w wilki… to nadnaturalne. Nie ważne jak na to spojrzysz. Pogódź się z tym. - powiedział Mahealani z kpiną. Szturchnął Stalińskiego pokazując mu, że światło zmieniło na zielone.


	11. Rozdział 11 - Szpital, Piąte Piętro

Rozdział 11 - Szpital: Piąte Piętro (Oddział Chirurgii Ogólnej)

Zatrzymali się przed szpitalem. Danny wyskoczył z auta. Lidia czekała na podjeździe dla karetek. Allison stała obok przyjaciółki z czujnym spojrzeniem. Scott podbiegł do dziewczyn i szybko zaczął coś mówić. Bliźniacy stali za jego plecami i uważnie nasłuchiwali. Stiles podszedł do przyjaciół.

Lidia spoliczkowała Stalińskiego tak mocno, że ten aż odsunął się w tył na miękkich nogach.

- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! - warknęła groźnie Lidia. Nie było w tym niczego przyjaznego ani żartobliwego. McCall patrzył mocno przestraszony. Kobieca siła zawsze wzbudzała w nim dreszcz strachu i ekstazy. Staliński pokiwał głową na zgodę.

- Na którym piętrze jest Isaak? - zapytał Scott patrząc na Allison.

- Siedzi z moim tatą na piątym. Robią mu tomografię. - odpowiedziała Argent. McCall spojrzał na bliźniaków.

- Nie możemy tam po prostu wpaść. - powiedział zakłopotany Scott. Stiles przewrócił oczami.

- Aidan, Danny, Ethan i ja widzieliśmy go. Wiemy jak wygląda. Podzielmy się na grupy. - powiedział Staliński wyciągając przed siebie dłoń.

- Aidan i Allison-

Otrzymał westchnienie rozczarowania od obojga.

- Tak, Allison i Aidan. - warknął Stiles patrząc na dwójkę. Skoncentrował się na wilkołaku. - Mówmy o gościu, który może poderżnąć Ci gardło. Wszyscy wiedzą, że masz problem z unikaniem ciosów i po prostu przesz do przodu.

- Pójdziecie sprawdzić od dachu do szóstego piętra. Spotkamy się na tomografii. - powiedział Scott. Oboje pokiwali głowami i ruszyli do budynku.

- Scott i Danny. Piwnice i parter do czwartego? - zapytał Stiles upewniając się, że Alfa nie miał nic przeciw. McCall uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Pewnie. Chodź Danny. - odpowiedział Scott i wszedł do budynku z Mahealanim. - Widzimy się na piątym.

- Co z Derekiem? - zapytał w końcu Stiles. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że brakuje Hale'a.

- Nie wiem. Źle z nim. Ciągle odpływa. - powiedział Ethan przygryzając dolną wargę. Stiles uniósł brwi. Dobra, nieważne.

- Wasza dwójka weźmie parking podziemny i obwód. - poinstruował Staliński. Lidia nerwowo spojrzała na wilkołaka, ale dostała jedynie uspokajający uśmiech.

- Co z tobą? - zapytała dziewczyna bawiąc się rąbkiem sukienki. Stiles westchnął.

- Ja dołączę do Argenta na piątym i poczekam na resztę. - powiedział nastolatek. Lidia wydawała się uspokojona. Uśmiechnęła się wąsko.

- Miejcie oko na Dereka, jak znajdziecie chwilę. Jakby coś się działo to wyjcie, albo krzyczcie. Wasz wybór, które będzie robiło co. - rzucił Stiles kierując się w stronę wejścia. Przeszedł koło recepcji kompletnie obojętnie nie chcąc zwracać na siebie uwagi. Pobiegł schodami na górę. Nie ma mowy, aby używał windy.

Wyszedł na piątym piętrze. Było dość spokojnie. Żadna katastrofa nie uderzyła w Beacon, aby szpital był przepełniony, a personel zabiegany. Chris Argent siedział na ławce na korytarzu.

- Stiles? Słyszałem, że zatrułeś się tlenkiem węgla. - powiedział Argent mrużąc oczy. Stiles usiadł naprzeciw niego.

- Mamy problem. Po Isaaka przyszedł „obrońca ludzi". Jego słowa, nie moje. Wszyscy przeszukują szpital. Musimy zabezpieczyć to piętro. - odpowiedział Staliński. Łowca mierzył go spojrzeniem przez chwilę.

- Skąd to wiesz? - zapytał mężczyzna podejrzliwie.

- Mogłem lub nie, napuścić rzeczonego obrońcę na Isaaka. - odpowiedział Stiles. Złapał świdrujące spojrzenie oczu Argenta. - Musiałem to zrobić, aby wydostać Danny'ego i Ethana z pułapki.

- I są bezpieczni? Danny i bliźniacy? - zapytał mężczyzna.

- Są w szpitalu. Ethan przeszukuje teren. Danny ze Scottem niższe piętra. Allison i Aidan wyższe. Mamy się spotkać tu. - powiedział chłopak. Łowca wstał z ławki. Podał Stilesowi taser. Sam trzymał dłoń na plecach pod kurtką. Po prostu nie wyciągnie broni przy wszystkich. Ruszyli w stronę wejścia na klatkę pożarową i zaczęli rozglądać się po pokojach.

- Nie słyszałem o łowcy w okolicy. Scott już pytał. - powiedział wrogo Argent.

- Ten facet jest inny. Bredził coś o tym, że jest obrońcą ludzi. Ma moc, aby zabijać nadnaturalnych bez wyspecjalizowanej broni. Może nie chcieć bratać się z wytrenowanymi łowcami. - powiedział Staliński. Chris Argent zrobił minę w stronę chłopaka.

- Moc? - zapytał mężczyzna zaglądając do kolejnego pokoju. Stiles przewrócił oczami.

- Nie wiem- Jest jak nadnaturalny łowca. Strzeli z zwykłej kuli i wilkołak padnie martwy. Dźgnie i rana po nim nie zagoi się na wilkołaku dniami. Może nawet wykrwawić się. - odpowiedział chłopak. Argent spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

- Zobaczysz na własne oczy. - powiedział Stiles z przekąsem. - Choć mam nadzieję, że nie dojdzie do tego.

Obeszli całe piętro, ale nie widzieli obrońcy. Może nie dotarł jeszcze do szpitala?

- Dobrze czujesz się? Nie wydaje się żebyś miał poważne objawy zatrucia tlenkiem węgla. - powiedział Argent. Stiles spojrzał na niego z ukosa nie było mowy żeby powiedział Argentowi, że był szamanem. Szczególnie, że nie mieli pewności czy to była prawda.

- Fałszywy alarm. Nigdy nie wszedłem do domu Danny'ego, więc nie miałem kontaktu z dymem. - odpowiedział chłopak i spojrzał na ścianę. Łowca nie wydawał się przekonany.

- Widział pan mojego tatę? - zapytał w końcu Stiles przełamując ciszę między nimi. Argent spojrzał na Stilesa odrywając spojrzenie od drzwi prowadzących do sali z tomografem. Mężczyzna zamrugał gwałtownie zwracając swoją uwagę w stronę nastolatka.

- Sprawdził co z Isaakiem i pojechał na komisariat zapanować nad McCallem. Oficjalnie jeszcze nie znaleziono Danny'ego. - powiedział Argent wlepiając intensywne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu w Stilesa. Ten odwrócił spojrzenie.

Melissa zajrzała do niech i oznajmiła, że to ostatnie badanie, jakie czeka Isaaka i po tym zostanie zwolniony. Jeden z zastępców szeryfa powiedział, że nikt nie miał zamiaru wnosić oskarżenia przeciwko włóczącemu się nastolatkowi, gdy mieli pożar i zaginięcie na głowie.

Po kwadransie dołączyli do nich Aidan z Allison. Argent wydawał się uspokojony widokiem córki całej i zdrowej. Przyciągnął Allison do nieśmiałego pół-uścisku. Stiles już miał ich zapytać o to co znaleźli na wyższych piętrach, gdy wilkołak zesztywniał.

- Co? - zapytał Stiles czując nagłą zmianę napięcia w powietrzu. Argentowie spojrzeli na wilkołaka.

- Ethan wysyła '_mayday'_. - powiedział Aidan. Stiles spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Chciał zapytać jak może wiedzieć to, ale bliźniacy wyraźnie mieli więź ponad pojęcie Stalińskiego.

- Co mówi? - zapytała naiwnie Allison a Stiles rzucił jej rozczarowane spojrzenie.

- Nie porozumiewamy się telepatycznie. To tylko uczucie wielkiego niepokoju. - odpowiedział Aidan z ostrą krawędzią. Argent westchnęła zawiedzione _'ah'_ i zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę.

- Muszę iść do niego. - powiedział Alfa i potarł o siebie dłonie w nerwowym odruchu.

- Zaczekamy tu ze Stilesem na Isaaka. Wy pójdźcie to sprawdzić. - powiedział Chris. Świetnie, teraz łowca decyduje o wszystkim. Allison i Aidan pobiegli w stronę klatki schodowej.

Po dziesięciu minutach z sali wyszedł Isaak w obstawie Randy'ego. Ten przywitał się ze Stilesem. Rzucił karcące spojrzenie na jego szpitalną piżamę.

- Gdy dowiedziałem się że mój kolega jest na tomografie musiałem wpaść, zobaczyć co dzieje się. - powiedział Staliński bez skrępowania. Randy pokręcił głową, ale dał słowom spłynąć bez konsekwencji. Spojrzał na Lahey'a a ten starał się wyglądać na najbardziej skruszonego jak dało się. Isaak mógłby powalać mocą szczenięcych oczek, ale nie umiał wykrzesać z siebie dostatecznej ilości potulności. Tak, Isaak w głębi serca był buntownikiem.

- Twoje ubrania są na dole, w pokoju. Nie wchodź więcej na cudze płoty. Nie są pod napięciem bez powodu. Następnym razem nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia. - powiedział Randy. Radio zgłosiło wypadek drogowy trzy przecznice od szpitala. Zastępca niechętnie poszedł w stronę windy. Isaak spojrzał za policjantem i nie spuszczał z niego wzroku aż ten nie zniknął w windzie.

- Ktoś mnie wtajemniczy? Czemu nie jesteś pod tlenem? - zapytał Lahey. Stiles opowiedział mu krótką wersję ostatnich dwóch godzin. Przestrzegł przed dziwnym obrońcą.

- Więc Danny i bliźniacy są cali i w szpitalu? - zapytał Isaak. Stiles pokiwał głową na zgodę.

- I powiedziałeś szaleńcowi z nadnaturalną mocą, żeby mnie szukał? - To już raczej było oskarżenie. Cóż, nie mylił się.

- Miałeś obstawę z Argentów. - powiedział Stiles z niewinnym uśmiechem. Też nie miał umiejętności robienia maślanych oczek. Isaak nie wydawał się ani trochę usatysfakcjonowany.

- Może zejdźmy do reszty? - zapytał Isaak dając spokój tematowi łowcy.

- To może być dobry pomysł. - zgodził się Argent. Stiles wstał i poszli w trójkę w stronę klatki schodowej.

- Nic Ci nie jest? Porażenie prądem to nic przyjemnego. - Stiles starał się być uprzejmy. Trochę dziwnie czuł się wiedząc, że Isaak spał z Scottem, albo robił coś innego seksualnego. Sadził że jako dobry przyjaciel powinien przynajmniej próbować być miły dla Lahey'a za względu na McCalla.

- Jestem cały. - odpowiedział zdawkowo Isaak. Stiles pokręcił głową.

- Tak, wiem. Wilkołaka nie łatwo ubić. Pytam o ogólne samopoczucie. - rzucił Staliński z ostrą krawędzią. Starał się być miły dla Isaaka! Jeśli mają mieć dla siebie cień sympatii ze względu na Scotta, to muszą spotkać się wpół drogi.

Isaak wzruszył ramionami.

Na drugim piętrze było spokojnie. Nic co zmusiłoby Ethana do wysyłania mayday. Scott siedział pomiędzy Lidią i Allison na ławce. Danny z bliźniakami siedzieli naprzeciw nich.

- Co się dzieje? Jest tu obrońca? - zapytał nerwowo Stiles. Chris rzucił mu spojrzenie z ukosa. Scott podniósł oczy na przyjaciela. Miał takie przerażone spojrzenie.

- Co? - zapytał Stiles marszcząc brwi.

- Derek umiera. - odpowiedział Scott. Isaak nerwowo rozejrzał się i zaczął węszyć powietrze. Stilesa oblał zimny pot, a na policzki wypłynął niezdrowy rumieniec.

- Jak? Mojra go podrapała? - zapytał zdenerwowany Staliński. McCall pokręcił głową bezradnie.

- Mojra? - zapytał Chris marszcząc się.

- Mieszkały pod korzeniami Nemetonu, więc gdy Jennifer zawaliła ziemię wokoło niego odsłoniła ich dom i musiały uciekać. Nie lubią światła. Obrońca je więził. - odpowiedział Stiles pospiesznie. - Co z Derekiem?

Scott wzruszył ramionami bezradnie.

- Mama mówi, że to już śpiączka. - powiedział McCall. Allison położyła dłoń na ramieniu Alfy i masowała kciukiem kręgi na jego ramieniu.

- Śpiączka? Jak?! Jest-! - Stiles ściszył głos. - Jest cholernym wilkołakiem. Nie może mieć nawet kataru, nie mówiąc o śpiączce.

- Był trochę oszołomiony przez całą drogę z rezerwuaru, ale nie wiedziałem, że będzie tak źle. Stracił przytomność na parkingu. - powiedział Ethan patrząc na Lidię bezradnie. Melissa wyszła do nich.

- Lekarze robią badania, ale nie wiedzą czego szukać. - westchnęła kobieta zdejmując rękawiczki z trzaskiem gumy. Spojrzała na Argenta z nadzieją, że wyjaśni jej cokolwiek.

- Ponownie, może to Mojry? - zaproponował Stiles.

- To nie pogańscy bogowie. Zaufaj nam z tym. To nie pogańscy bogowie. - odpowiedział Aidan machając dłonią w powietrzu. Ethan pokiwał głową. Danny spojrzał na bliźniaków, marszcząc się z niezadowolenia.

- Może nadział się na coś? Może to tojad, albo jemioła? - rzuciła Allison. Melissa przewróciła oczami.

- Tak, lekarze też myśleli, że to jakiś jad i kazali obejrzeć go pod kątem ugryzień i punkt wkucia. - powiedziała Melissa kręcąc głową. - Studentki prawie zabijały się o tę robotę. Nic nie znalazły i to nie z braku dokładności.

Lidia wykręciła usta w krzywym uśmiechu.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że jesteście takie oddane swojej pracy. - zaśmiał się ponuro Chris a Melissa przewróciła oczami.

- Nie bądź niedorzeczny, Chris. - mruknęła pani McCall, jakby nie obcinała spojrzeniem Dereka ilekroć był w zasięgu wzroku. To było trochę krępujące, ale w końcu Derek miał dwadzieścia trzy lata. Melissa kwalifikowała się, więc bardziej na kuguara niż panią Robinson.

- Więc co teraz? - zapytał Scott.

- Czekamy. - odpowiedziała Melissa. - Gdy lekarze skończą badania może wyjdzie coś normalnego. Miejmy nadzieje. Może Derek sam wstanie? Nie byłby to pierwszy raz kiedy byliście o krok od śmierci żeby dziesięć minut później być jak nowi.

Melissa spojrzała na zegarek przyczepiony do kieszonki na piersi fartucha.

- Danny, choć ze mną to przebadam Cię. - powiedziała kobieta robiąc przyzywający gest dłonią. Danny spojrzał na Ethana jakby szukał u niego zgody, a ten skinął mu głową nieznacznie. Wstali razem z ławki i poszli za Melissą.

- Lidia, pojedziemy do dobrego doktora. Może on wie coś o tym dziwnym obrońcy. - powiedział Argent. Stiles spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi brwiami. Lidia pokręciła się w swoim miejscu i uśmiechnęła zalotnie do Chrisa. Nie tak skrycie durzyła się w tacie najlepszej przyjaciółki.

- Oczywiście. - odpowiedziała radośnie dziewczyna wstając z miejsca. Wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę Stilesa po kluczyki, poza tym ignorując go całkowicie.

- Zostaw mu auto. - powiedział Chris unosząc dłoń. - Pojedziemy moim. Ty-

Pan Argent wskazał na Aidana.

- Ty jedziesz z nami. - powiedział mężczyzna twardo. Alfa spojrzał na niego zdenerwowany, ale mimo to wstał ze swojego miejsca. Mierzyli się zdegustowanymi spojrzeniami, jakby chcieli powiedzieć sobie nawzajem: _kiedyś zabiję Cię i nikt nie znajdzie Twoich szczątków_.

- Jakby co to ślijcie mayday! Dzwońcie, krzyczcie i wyjcie! Wiecie, którekolwiek woli co! - krzyknął za nimi Stiles. Aidan tylko podniósł dłoń do góry nawet nie obracając głowy w ich kierunku.

- Jestem głodny. - powiedział Isaak masując pięścią brzuch. Scott oderwał pełne miłości spojrzenie od Allison, która przeniosła dłoń na jego kark i masowała małe kręgi kciukiem na podstawie czaszki Alfy. McCall spojrzał z nienawiścią na Isaaka. Ten przełknął mocno.

- Jeszcze raz- Przysięgam, jeszcze raz, zrobisz taki bałagan i-

- Co, McCall? Co zrobisz? - warknął bojowo Lahey. Stiles zrobił krok w stronę Allison. Scott wstał z ławki i stanął naprzeciw Isaaka.

- Nie na darmo ukrywamy się pod ludzką powłoką. Wpakujesz nas w kłopoty. Myślisz że ile razy będą wierzyć że technologia zawiodła, że zdarzył się medyczny cud? - syknął przez zęby Scott. Isaak zwęził oczy. - Rozwalaj skrzynki!

Isaak uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

- Dobrze, jak sobie życzysz, Alfa. - powiedział z cieniem kpiny Lahey i jego język dziwnie zakręcił się wokoło słowa 'alfa'. Scott wypuścił powietrze nosem i zacisnął pięści. Stiles uniósł wysoko brwi i zerknął na Alisson. Ta ścisnęła usta w wąską linię.

- Musisz być ostrożny. - westchnął Scott. Isaak przechylił się w stronę McCalla z podstępnym uśmiechem i zatrzymał się może dziesięć centymetrów od niego, tak jakby przypasowywał się do pocałunku.

- Będę, Alfa. - westchnął Isaak oblizując wargi. Napięcie rozchodziło się w powietrzu, sprawiając że skóra cierpła i przechodziły dreszcze. Scott musiał poddać się Becie, bo jego spojrzenie nagle zmiękło.

Stiles wstrzymał oddech i patrzył na to jak na wypadek drogowy: z jednej strony jesteś przerażony, ale z drugiej nie możesz odwrócić spojrzenia. W końcu udało się mu zakaszleć znacząco. McCall prawie uskoczył w tył. Spojrzał na Alisson, a ta wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jezu, ludzie, obrzydliwe! - warknął Stiles i zamachał rękoma w powietrzu. - Idę zobaczyć jak czuje się Derek.

Chciał wejść do pokoju, gdy maszyneria wewnątrz zaczęła piszczeć i wyć.

- Z drogi! - krzyknęła pielęgniarka i odepchnęła Stilesa na ławkę w korytarzu. Chłopak próbował zajrzeć do pomieszczenia, ale lekarz dyżurny odepchnął go z powrotem na ławkę, gdy wbiegał do pokoju.

- Tętno przyspiesza! Ciśnienie spada! - krzyknęła pielęgniarka.

- Brak oddechu! - krzyknęła inna kobieta. Stiles z przerażeniem patrzył jak kobieta zaczęła wpompowywać przez maskę powietrze.

- Tachykardia! - krzyknęła pierwsza pielęgniarka. Stiles zakrył usta dłonią.

- Podaje sto miligramów iwabradryny! - krzyknął lekarz wyjmując strzykawkę z szuflady wózka ratowniczego. Aparatura wyła wściekle, że pacjent umiera. Mężczyzna patrzył zdenerwowany na monitory. Stiles złapał się za pierś; nagle jego klatka piersiowa była za mała dla jego walącego serca.

Aparatura ryczała wściekle, personel szpitalny krzyczał do siebie nad ciałem Hale'a. Stiles bez przerwy powtarzał w myślach mantrę: to jeszcze nie czas, nie umieraj; i niekończące się „Derek, Derek _derekderekderek_". Scott chwycił Stalińskiego za ramię i ścisnął.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Isaak z lękiem. Allison złapała go za dłoń i ścisnęła jego palce. Lahey nie do końca odwzajemnił to. Rozumiał podstawy bro-kodu: nigdy nie powinieneś mówić źle o eks przyjaciela lub/i przystawiać się do niej - mogą jeszcze wrócić do siebie.

Aparatura w końcu zamknęła się i zaczęła pikać równomiernie.

- Stabilizuje się. - poinformowała pielęgniarka. Druga kobieta zabrała maskę do oddychania a lekarz osłuchał pierś Dereka.

- Nie słyszę żeby płuca pracowały. Podepnijcie go do respiratora. - powiedział mężczyzna i zawiesił stetoskop na szyi. Pomógł kobietom odsunąć łóżko od ściany. Jedna z pielęgniarek zadzwoniła telefonem w pokoju i porosiła o respirator do pokoju dwieście dwa. Druga pielęgniarka wyrzuciła poduszkę z łóżka pacjenta i ustawiła łóżko na płasko. Lekarz stanął między końcem łóżka a ścianą. Wprawnymi ruchami łyżki i długiej rurki zaintubował Dereka. Pielęgniarka podłączyła do końca rurki worek, którym pompowała powietrze do płuc wilkołaka.

- Kurwa mać. - wyrwało się Scottowi. Rzadko przeklinał. Stiles wcisnął rękę do kieszeni dżinsów przyjaciela i wyciągnął jego telefon. Wykręcił numer Deatona.

/Tak?/ zapytał weterynarz tym samym stoickim tonem co zawsze.

- Doktorku, Derek nie goi się. Nic się na nim nie goi! Właśnie podłączają go do respiratora. - jęknął Stiles do słuchawki. Za nimi mężczyzna krzyknął 'z drogi!' i wszedł do pokoju z maszyną. Ustawił ją blisko ściany. Pielęgniarka która pompowała powietrze odkręciła worek i podłączyła końcówkę respiratora gdy druga podłączyła urządzenie do prądu. Chwilę zajęło nim rzecz zaczęła pracować. Wszyscy patrzyli w napięciu przez kilka chwil czy aby na pewno Derek nie dostanie zapaści.

/Halo, Stiles? Jesteś tam?/ zapytał Deaton.

- Tak, wiesz co może się dziać? - zapytał nerwowo chłopak, z trudem przełykając wokoło guli w gardle.

/Jesteście pewni, że nie został otruty?/ Głos weterynarza był spokojny i kojący.

- Tak! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Stiles. Słyszał jak Deaton wzdycha po drugiej stronie.

/Czasami ludzie umierają niespodziewanie./ powiedział jakby to wyjaśniało cokolwiek i uspokajało chłopaka.

- Pieprzenie! - krzyknął Staliński. Nie obchodziło go jak niegrzecznie zabrzmiał. Rozłączył się ze wciekłością. Deaton był jak zawsze bezużyteczny.

Lekarz wyszedł z pokoju i rzucił Scottowi smutny uśmiech. Skinął głową jakby odpowiadając na nieme pytanie. Pielęgniarki niedługo potem wyszły z pokoju i jedna z nich potarmosiła włosy Scotta mówiąc 'będzie dobrze'.

McCall i Argent pierwsi wsunęli się do pokoju i stanęli przy łóżku. Stiles rzucił zdenerwowane spojrzenie Isaakowi a ten uśmiechnął się uspokajająco i zapewniająco. Nastolatek wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Isaak krzyknął głośno za jego plecami i upadł na podłogę korytarza. Stiles został objęty za szyję ramieniem i pociągnięty do tyłu. Allison wydała z siebie przeczący okrzyk. Scott skoczył w przód i mężczyzna ścisnął szyję Stilesa mocniej. Ten krzyknął przecząco, gdy poczuł porażenie prądem w potylicy i z przodu czoła, jak gdy zbyt gwałtownie ruszyło się głową. Coś chrupnęło nieprzyjemnie w nasadzie czaszki.

- Jezu, ostrożnie! - warknął Stiles. Gość mógł skręcić mu kark. Mężczyzna poluźnił uścisk na sekundę i Stiles zgrabnie uciekł od niego. McCall skoczył w stronę obrońcy i złapał jego dłoń z nożem. Isaak skoczył za mężczyznę i objął go pod ramionami, splatając dłonie na karku przeciwnika.

- Isaak, krwawisz! - jęknęła Allison z ubolewaniem. Lahey pokręcił głową:

- To nic. Zaraz zagoi się.

- Nie zagoi. - zacharczał mężczyzna i Isaak nacisnął mocniej na jego kark. - Wykrwawienie się z uda trwa do dziesięciu minut. Jesteś w szpitalu. Może jeśli-

Scott uderzył mężczyznę w twarz i pozbawił go przytomności.

- Nienawidzę jak gadają. - warknął nisko McCall.


	12. Rozdział 12 - Szpital, Drugie Piętro

Rozdział 12 - Szpital: Drugie Piętro (OIOM)

Monitor pracy serca wydawał z siebie równomierne pikanie. Scott spojrzał na Allison:

- Możesz obezwładnić go? Tak żeby już nie groził nam? - zapytał Scott wskazując na nieprzytomnego obrońcę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Stiles patrzył na wszystko trochę zdezorientowany. Pewnego dnia Allison i Scotty stworzą wspaniałą rodzinę i będą mieli grupkę słodkich dzieci o umiejętnościach ninja.

- Pomóż mi go przenieść, Stiles. - powiedziała Argent a chłopak wydał z siebie pisk umierającej piszczącej zabawki. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Coś nie tak? - zapytała troskliwie Argent. Stiles pokręcił głową.

- Emocje nadbudowały się. - westchnął chłopak wstając i łapiąc obrońce za nogi. Allison zaśmiała się i przeciągnęli mężczyznę pod okno.

- Dacie sobie radę? Muszę poszukać lekarza dla Isaaka. - powiedział Scott owiązując urwany rękaw koszuli nad raną na udzie Isaaka.

- Pewnie, biegnij wolno, przyjacielu. Nie można udomowić dzikiej istoty. - jęknął dramatycznie Stiles. Lahey parsknął śmiechem i odkuśtykał z pomocą Alfy.

- Potrzebuje kabli. - powiedziała dziewczyna rozglądając się po pokoju. Stiles podszedł do wózka ratunkowego, który lekarze zostawili w pokoju. Zerknął na Dereka. Nie wyglądał dobrze. _To_ nie wyglądało dobrze.

Stiles znalazł kilka rurek elastycznych, które czasem lekarze używali jako zacisków. Rzucił je Allison. Ta użyła swoich umiejętności ninja do przywiązania mężczyzny do kaloryfera za dłonie.

- Poczekaj tu. Krzycz jakby co. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna wstając i wychodząc pospiesznie z pomieszczenia. Stiles patrzył na nieprzytomnego obrońcę. Sięgnął po telefon Dereka. Zadzwonił do swojego taty.

/Halo, tu Szeryf Staliński z Poli-/

- Tato, tu Stiles. Dzwonię od Dereka. - powiedział pospiesznie chłopak.

/Dzięki Bogu! Jesteś cały? Melissa powiedziała, że znaleźliście Danny'ego i jest cały i zdrowy./ odpowiedział tata. Uch, dobrze że ktoś mu powiedział co dzieje się. Stiles westchnął ciężko.

/Nie wiem czy mówić to McCallowi czy może pozwolić mu jeszcze pobiegać za własnym ogonem./ zaśmiał się szeryf i Stiles uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Brak miłości między federalnymi a miejscową policją był legendarny.

- Danny musiał pójść do domu z Ethanem. Potrzebują trochę odpoczynku po tym dniu. - powiedział Stiles od niechcenia.

/To pozwolę im się wyspać, a potem beztrosko rzucę McCallowi: a sprawdzałeś u jego chłopaka, może przespał całą sprawę?/ odpowiedział tata. Stiles zaśmiał się. Chciałby widzieć minę McCalla po czymś takim. /Wiecie kto porwał ich?/

- Tak, patrzę na niego. To łowca.

/Jesteś bezpieczny?/

- Inaczej nie dzwoniłbym.

/To świetnie./ powiedział z westchnieniem ulgi szeryf. /Jak czujesz się? Brzmisz zdrowo./

- Tato, czuję się świetnie.

/A reszta? Nie mogę dodzwonić się do Chrisa-/

- Jest z Lidią i Aidanem u Deatona. Pewnie to nieuprzejme rozmawiać przez telefon w obecności druida. - powiedział Stiles.

Allison wróciła do pokoju z kablami od jakiś urządzeń. Chłopak wskazał na telefon i poruszył ustami: 'tata'. Dziewczyna skinęła głową i podeszła do obrońcy. Owiązała kable tak, że przywiązała łydki mężczyzny do jego ud, tak że musiał pozostać w permanentnie klęczącej pozycji. Stiles chyba widział to na jakimś filmie pornograficznym.

/Więc wszyscy cali i zdrowi?/ zapytał tata i Stiles słyszał pogodę w jego głosie.

- Pewnie, tat-

Ten moment wybrało sobie serce Dereka, aby przestać pracować. _Oczywiście_, to było życie Stilesa! Chłopak prawie wypuścił telefon ze strachu.

- Stiles, pomóż mi to przesunąć. - warknęła Allison chwytając za oparcie kanapy. Stiles schował telefon w szorty (naprawdę musi przestać wkładać rzeczy w bieliznę) i podbiegł do dziewczyny. Pomógł przesunąć jej kanapę tak żeby zasłaniała obrońce przywiązanego do kaloryfera. Usiedli oboje ciężko na meblu. Stiles wyciągnął telefon z szortów i odruchowo przetarł o koszulkę i przyłożył do ucha.

- Tato? - zapytał niepewnie nie widząc czy tata wciąż był na linii. Lekarze wbiegli od pokoju.

/Więc wszyscy cali i zdrowi? Kto to był?/ warknął zdenerwowany tata. Pewnie miał większy komfort wiedząc, że to nie Stiles wydaje takie dźwięki.

- Derek- - odpowiedział z zawahaniem chłopak. Allison położyła mu dłoń na kolanie i ścisnęła zapewniająco. Maszyneria przestała ryczeć żałośnie i wróciła do cichego, równomiernego 'pik, pik, pik'.

/Derek? Jak-?/ Szeryf ściszył głos. /Derek, jak wilkołak Derek, który nie mrugnie na nóż w brzuchu?/

- Jestem pewien, że mrugnie. - odpowiedział Stiles czując się wyjątkowo nierozbawiony. Słyszał jak ojciec wzdycha.

/Czekaj, McCall przygląda się mi intensywnie./ westchnął tata. Stiles słyszał stłumione głosy po drugiej stronie linii.

/Ta, ta, ta, McCall, nie gorączkuj się…/ westchnął szeryf przykładając słuchawkę do ucha. /Muszę kończyć. FBI złapało Danny'ego i Ethana w drodze do mieszkania bliźniaków. Chyba nie ma wytchnienia dla niegodziwych, hmm?/

- Chyba tak. Uważaj na siebie. Będziemy Cię informować na bieżąco. - powiedział Stiles patrząc na jak respirator zaciąga powietrze i z mechanicznym sykiem wypuszcza je dając Derekowi kolejny oddech.

/Pewnie nie, ale mam jeszcze Chrisa i Melissę. No i Deatona./ zaśmiał się tata. /Przysięgam że on ma jakąś szklaną kulę. Uważajcie na siebie./

- Będziemy. Pa. - odpowiedział Stiles i rozłączył się. Położył telefon na kanapie.

- I jak? - zapytała Alisson. Stiles pozwolił swojej głowie opaść do tyłu i westchnął.

- FBI zgarnęło Danny'ego i Ethana. - powiedział sennie chłopak. Argent wstała z kanapy i stanęła w nogach łóżka.

- To wszystko jest zbyt szalone. - westchnęła dziewczyna ciężko i oparła się o łóżko. Stiles spojrzał na nią spod przymkniętych oczu.

- Witaj w Beacon Hill. - zakpił Staliński i zamknął oczy. - Pamiętam jak Scott narzekał, że nic się tu nigdy nie dzieje.

- Naprawdę nic się tu nie działo wcześniej? Trudno uwierzyć. - powiedziała dziewczyna. Chyba desperacko oboje chcieli nie myśleć o dzisiejszym dniu, o ostatnich miesiącach, roku. To był naprawdę zły rok.

- Ostatnim dużym wydarzeniem był pożar u Hale'ów. - westchnął Stiles. Spojrzał na Alisson a ta odwróciła wzrok.

- Jak to wyglądało u was? - zapytał z nieskrępowaną ciekawością Stiles. - Mówiono o tym w waszym domu?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na sufit jakby na nim znajdowała się odpowiedź na wszystkie dręczące ich pytania.

- Nie pamiętam. Musiałam mieć dwanaście lat? - westchnęła Alisson. - Pamiętam że Kate często nas odwiedzała, a potem na jakiś czas przestała. Nikt nic nie mówił na ten temat, ale i tak wiedziałam, że musiało stać się coś okropnego.

Stiles spojrzał w okno. Wbrew temu co dorośli sądzili, dzieci wiedziały gdy coś działo się w domu. Nasiąkały stresem rodziców i musiały cierpieć w niewiedzy, ponieważ dorośli sądzili, że spławienie dziecka ukoi jego nerwy.

- Dopiero niedawno tata powiedział mi, że po tym jak Kate spaliła dom Hale'ów, wszyscy spodziewali się krwawej wendety dlatego przez kilka miesięcy musieliśmy nie wychylać się, często przeprowadzaliśmy się. - westchnęła Allison. Przeciągnęła palcami po krawędzi swetra. Stiles sądził, że i tak uszło Argentom na sucho.

- Wbrew ogólnej opinii nadnaturalni pomagali nam, często prosili o pomoc, gdy sami nie mogli sobie poradzić. Byliśmy znani wśród nich jako nadnaturalna policja. Po prostu trzymaliśmy porządek. Jeśli nie skrzywdziłeś człowieka i nie masz złych zamiarów to nie miałeś się czego obawiać. Zadrzyj z nami i spadnie na ciebie nasz najgorszy gniew. - powiedziała Allison z westchnieniem. Jej głos brzmiał jakby opowiadała cudzą historię, jakby jej to nie dotyczyło.

- Po pożarze- Po podpaleniu to zmieniło się. Nadnaturalni zaczęli widzieć w nas zagrożenie. Słusznie z resztą. Zaczęły napływać zewsząd groźby, nasi poplecznicy byli wysyłani nam w kawałkach. - powiedziała Allison. Wyglądała nagle tak dorośle. Nie była już tą samą dziewczyną, która weszła do sali pierwszego dnia liceum, ściskając swój zeszyt, zapominając długopisu ze zdenerwowania pierwszym dniem w (kolejnej) nowej szkole.

- Od rodziny odwróciło się wielu łowców starej daty. Rodzice musieli zdać się na cywilów i żółtodziobów. To zawsze trochę obniżenie standardów. Starsi łowcy mieli wiedzę, trening, tradycje, byli wychowani jak my. Młodsi mieli dużo brawury, agresji i wielu z nich chciało tylko wyładować agresję na kimś innym. Mieli więcej z seryjnych morderców niż łowców. - westchnęła z zawodem dziewczyna. Stiles przemieścił się nieznacznie. Prawie zapomniał o obrońcy związanym za kanapą.

- Czy Kate spotkała jakaś kara za to co zrobiła? - zapytał Stiles skrycie licząc na to, że rodzina zlinczowała ją za to co zrobiła Hale'om.

- Nie. Nie tak naprawdę. Nie tak jak powinna. - odpowiedziała Allison z zawodem. - Gerard uznał, że skoro była to inicjatywa Kate to ona powinna ponieść konsekwencje: poradzić sobie z policją i dowodami. Poza tym nie zrobił nic, aby ją ukarać. Wysłał do Europy wiedząc, że tam nikt nie usłyszał o pożarze. Tamtejszych nadnaturalnych nie przejęła śmierć amerykańskiego stada. Moja mama o mało co nie eksplodowała.

- Twoja mama? - zapytał Stiles zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Pamiętał Victorię Argent. Kobieta wzbudzała w nim absolutny strach i niesmak, ale i nie dało się nie szanować jej.

- Moja mama. - zgodziła się Allison. Wiedziała że wszyscy postrzegali jej mamę jako zimnokrwistego potwora. - Wiedziała doskonale jak szanowani byli Hale'owie wśród innych nadnaturalnych. Od początku mówiła Gerardowi, że wszyscy odwrócą się od nas za to co zrobiła Kate. Uważała że jedynym sposobem, aby przetrwać to, to dać Hale'om głowę Kate na srebrnej tacy, czy cokolwiek zażyczą sobie z nią zrobić.

Stiles nie miał pojęcia, że Victoria mogła być uczciwą osobą. Wydawała się dość straszna, gdy przyjechała do Beacon. Może to przyglądanie się tym wszystkim ciałom sojuszników piętrzącym się na jej progu? Czytanie kolejnych pogróżek pod adresem jej i rodziny w końcu złamały ją? W końcu pomyślała: _tak czynicie, więc nie zasługujecie na moją litość_.

- Przez wieki przekonywaliśmy nadnaturalnych, że jeśli sami poradzą sobie z niewygodnymi elementami, nie będziemy mieszać się. - westchnęła Allison jakoś czulej patrząc na Dereka. - Gdy przyszło do sprzątnięcia własnego bałaganu Gerard zignorował problem całkowicie. Wcale nie dziwię się, że wszyscy chcieli zemsty. Gdyby coś takiego stało się mojej rodzinie- Pewnie postąpiłabym jak Peter. Nie spoczęłabym póki nie widziałabym ich wszystkich martwych.

- Masz więc szczęście, że Laura Hale była lepszą osobą. Gdyby chciała to pewnie zmobilizowałaby wilkołaki i bylibyście martwi w ciągu miesiąca. - syknął Stiles. Czuł złość.

- Nawet jeśli tego nie zrobiła to wciąż. Tamtej nocy Kate zniszczyła dwie rodziny. Odebrała więcej żyć niż zamierzała. Żałuję, że nie żyje, aby patrzeć na swoje dzieło. - warknęła wściekła Allison. Zawsze mówiła o swojej ciotce z pewnym uwielbieniem. Teraz czuła jedynie odrazę do niej. Była jak ciągłe przypomnienie: tym możesz się stać, jeśli nie będziesz uważać, to możesz sprowadzić na swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół.

- Uważaj czego sobie życzysz. Jeszcze spodobałby jej się ten cały bałagan. - odpowiedział Stiles z westchnieniem. - Była równie niezrównoważona co Peter.

- Jakimś równoległym świecie tworzyliby wspaniałą parę. - zaśmiała się Allison. Na chwilę ich humory poprawiły się.

- -dobrze się czuję. - Usłyszeli po chwili głos Isaaka w korytarzu. - Nie musisz mnie nosić.

- Chce mieć tylko pewność. - odpowiedział wstydliwie McCall. Oczywiście że widok własnego Bety poturbowanego wzbudził w Scotcie potrzebę pielęgnowania go. Oddając honor Alfie nie nosił Isaaka, raczej pozwalał się mu podpierać o siebie, gdy ten chodził.

- Tak, tak, tak… - jęknął Isaak bez entuzjazmu.

- Gdzie łowca? - zapytał Scott rozglądając się po pokoju. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Stilesie. Ten wskazał za siebie, za kanapę. Wilkołaki podkuśtykały do kanapy i zajrzały za oparcie.

- Świetnie. Co z Derekiem? - zapytał McCall. Allison pokręciła głową, jakby chciała w ten sposób powiedzieć: bez zmian.

- -odsuń się! - warknął na korytarzu znajomy głos. Wszyscy wyprostowali się. Wilkołaki stanęły niemal na baczność, gdy Peter wpadł do pokoju.

- Które z was tym razem? - zapytał już spokojniej mężczyzna. Pomasował swoją skroń, jakby bolała go głowa. Alisson otworzyła usta, gdy Peter podniósł dłoń w górę, aby uciszyć ją.

- Po namyśle, nie chce wiedzieć. Wyjdźcie. - dopowiedział Peter. Stiles wyprostował się na kanapie.

- Nie możemy. Mamy tu łowcę. - odpowiedział chłopak a mężczyzna spojrzał nań mrużąc oczy. Podszedł do miejsca w którym siedział Stiles i zajrzał za oparcie kanapy.

- To on tak załatwił Dereka? - zapytał Peter jakby właściwie troszczył się o siostrzeńca. Może Derek był jakimś decydującym elementem w jego planie dominacji nad światem? To możliwe. To jedyny powód dla którego Peter przejmowałby się stanem Dereka.

- Nie, on porwał Danny'ego. - powiedział Stiles zapadając się w kanapę.

- Kim jest Danny? Z resztą nieważne. - westchnął Peter i usiadł ciężko na kanapie. - Przypilnuje waszej zdobyczy. Idźcie do domów.

- Nie ma mowy żebyśmy zostawili cię samego ze złotą rybką w obawie o jej życie. - warknął Stiles. Peter miał takie niedorzeczne pomysły czasami.

Serce Dereka znowu zatrzymało się, tym razem towarzyszył temu spazm całego ciała, wyciągając wilkołaka na łóżku w łuk.

Allison odskoczyła w tył z miną absolutnej zgrozy. Scott przytulił mocniej Isaaka, aby ten utrzymał się w pionie. Naprawdę potrzebował sam wsparcia kogoś.

- O cholera-! - jęknął Peter. Stiles spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co mężczyzna. Palce Dereka wyginęły się na kształt szponów w powietrzu. Pazury zastąpiły ludzkie paznokcie. Peter podbiegł do łóżka i objął dłoń siostrzeńca swoimi.

- Derek, musisz nad tym zapanować. - jęknął Peter. Stała się przeciwna rzecz i Derekowi wyskoczyły kły, prawie przedziurawiając rurkę od respiratora.

- O Jezu! - westchnął z przerażeniem Peter odskakując w tył. Nikt nie może zastać Dereka w takim stanie! Stiles doskoczył do łóżka i podciągnął swoją koszulę pod brodę. Zdjął z piersi Dereka czujniki i przykleił do swojej klatki piersiowej. Rytm na monitorach zwolnił znacząco. Derek wciąż trząsł się przez spazmy, ale aparatura nie pokazywała tego.

- Świetnie… - westchnął Peter prawie chwaląc Stilesa. Derek wygiął się w łuk.

- Weź to coś do zwalniania serca! - warknął Stiles starając się zachować spokój. Wskazał na wózek. Mężczyzna zagrzebał w jednej z szuflad wielką strzykawkę.

- Czekaj! Czekaj! - krzyknął Isaak i złapał Petera za dłoń trzymającą strzykawkę. Stiles patrzył jak pół minuty później Hale opada na łóżko i pogrąża w spokojnym śnie.

- Skąd widziałeś? - zapytał nieco roztrzęsiony Staliński. Isaak wzruszył ramionami.

- Dobrze… - westchnął ciężko Peter. - Scott, weź Isaaka do domu i trzymaj ojca z dala od nas.

- Nie zostawiamy was samych, gdy Derek spontanicznie wypuszcza kły i pazury. - sprzeciwił się Scott. Peter spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. To było gorsze niż złość.

- Nie pomożesz nam tu. Musimy zabrać stąd Dereka zanim personel zobaczy go w takim stanie. - odpowiedział Peter. Stiles powoli przykleił czujniki na piersi Dereka.

- Nie możemy go zabrać. Nie może oddychać bez tej maszyny. - warknął Stiles wskazując na respirator. Peter patrzył zdezorientowany, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że Derek miał rurkę wciśniętą w gardło.

- Co zrobiliście? - warknął mężczyzna tym razem zły. Od udzielania niewygodnych odpowiedzi uratowali ich Deaton z Chrisem, Lidią i Aidanem.

- I kawaleria przybyła. - zakpił Peter.

- Przyjechałem po obrońcę. - zakomunikował Chris nie zwracając uwagi na Petera poza niezbędnym minimum. Deaton otworzył swoją torbę lekarską i wyjął z niej obiektyw aparatu.

- Skąd wiecie że mamy obrońcę? - zapytał Isaak mrużąc oczy.

- Szeryf zadzwonił. Rodzice mają lepszą linię komunikacji niż my. - odpowiedziała Lidia z bladym uśmiechem. Isaak przysiadł na brzegu łóżka.

- Czy tylko ja uważam, że oddanie Van Hellsinga łowcom to bardzo zły pomysł? - zapytał Isaak. Aidan rzucił mu 'no co ty nie powiesz' spojrzenie. Chris podszedł do kanapy i spojrzał na nieprzytomnego obrońcę. Ciekawe kiedy ten obudzi się i czy w ogóle?

- On jest jedynie wyrównaniem szans, a nie przewagą. - odpowiedział płasko Argent. Patrzył na obrońcę z niemal naukową ciekawością.

- Dalej nie sądzę żebyśmy powinni oddawać go wam. - westchnął Lahey, ale poza tym nie sprzeciwiał się.

- Scott, zabierz Isaaka do domu. Trzymaj ojca z daleka. - powtórzył Peter i brzmiał prawie troskliwie. McCall spojrzał na niego wrogo.

- Wszystko w porządku Scott. Idź do domu. Odpocznij. To była długa, męcząca noc. - powiedział doktor Deaton. Nakręcił obiektyw na staromodny aparat.

- Gdzie Ethan i Danny? - zapytał Aidan drapiąc nerwowo przedramię.

- Mój ojciec trzyma ich na posterunku. - odpowiedział Scott nie bez zawodu. Allison uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- To tłumaczy uczucie. - powiedział Aidan z westchnieniem ulgi. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po pokoju:

- Macie chyba tu wszystko pod kontrolą. Muszę jechać do Ethana, okej?

- Pewnie. - odpowiedział z entuzjazmem Scott. - Podwiózłbym Cię część drogi, ale jestem na motorze.

- Nie ma sprawy. To niedaleko. Będę tam biegiem w dziesięć minut. - powiedział z wąskim uśmiechem Aidan. Spojrzał na Isaaka:

- Jak noga?

- Goi się. - odpowiedział apatycznie Lahey i oparł się na ramieniu McCalla.

- Chodź, znajdziemy Ci miejsce leżące. - powiedział z uśmiechem Scott. Isaak rzucił mu nieprzyzwoite spojrzenie. Stiles patrzył jak przyjaciel z Isaakiem wyszli z pokoju posyłając obecnym w środku ostatni zapewniający uśmiech. Aidan wyszedł ściskając przelotnie dłoń Lidii, która posłała mu zmęczony półuśmiech.

- Pomożesz mi wynieść go stąd. - Chris zwrócił się do Petera. Ten spojrzał na łowcę z oburzoną miną.

- Dlaczego powinienem?

- Bo poza tobą jest tu troje ludzkich nastolatków? Im szybciej wyniesiemy go, tym szybciej pozbędziesz się mnie. - odpowiedział Argent i to musiało przekonać Petera.

- Co mam zrobić? - zapytał Hale nie wyglądając na zainteresowanego.

- Zejdziesz na dół z Allison i będziesz łapał ciało gdy wyrzucę go przez okno. To tylko drugie piętro, nie będziesz miał problemu ze złapaniem go, prawda? - zapytał łowca a Peter posłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. Nie dawał komentarzowi zadziałać na siebie.

- Allison, przyprowadź auto. - poinstruował Chris. Dziewczyna pokiwała energicznie głową.

- Wracaj do domu szybko. - nakazała dziewczyna Stilesowi. - Prześpij się.

Chłopak tylko pokiwał głową. Nie był zmęczony, ale jeszcze jeździł na adrenalinowym haju.

Allison ścisnęła jego ramię przelotnie. Chwyciła pod ramię Lidię, która przysypiała na krześle w kącie pokoju.

- Chodź. Możesz spać dziś u mnie. - powiedziała Allison jakby nie oferowała niczego Lidii, a ta wręcz wyświadczała jej przysługę, że zostanie z nią na noc. Martin sennie mruknęła i uśmiechnęła się zmęczona.

- Pamiętaj żeby pójść spać, Stiles. - mruknęła Lidia. Jej zadowolona mina oznaczała zapewne, że nikt nie umrze dziś w nocy.

Stiles pomógł Argentowi odsunąć kanapę. Łowca zajął się mężczyzną. Deaton w milczeniu obserwował ludzi. Nic nie mówił.

Obrońca zaczął poruszać się, gdy Argent odwiązał jego skrępowane dłonie od kaloryfera.

- Co robisz? - zapytał mężczyzna sennie. Argent nic nie odpowiedział. Podniósł obrońcę z ziemi i zaciągnął go w stronę okna. Zmienił wiązanie na nogach, tak że mężczyzna miał jedynie skrępowane kostki i rozciął wiązania za kolanami.

- Zabiję Cię za to! - krzyknął mężczyzna, gdy Argent przechylił go przez otwarte okno. Chris nic nie powiedział i wypchnął mężczyznę. Stiles spojrzał szeroko otwartymi oczami na mężczyznę.

- A co jeśli Peter nie zdążył dość na dół? - zapytał Stiles nerwowo.

- To drugie piętro. Najwyżej będzie miał wytrącone ramię z barku i nadtłuczoną miednicę. - odpowiedział Argent jakby to było nic. Stiles przewrócił oczami. Ci ludzie, naprawdę-

- Stiles, musisz mi tu pomóc. - powiedział Deaton. Dzięki Bogu, bo Staliński już nie wiedział co zrobić ze sobą.

- Co to robi? - zapytał chłopak wskazując na aparat.

- Zdjęcia. - odpowiedział weterynarz z przebiegłą miną. Stiles spojrzał na niego i miał nadzieję, że jego wzrok mówił: _oczywiście, że tak, ale poza oczywistym!_ Deaton, jako druid, miał mnóstwo nadnaturalnych gadżetów.

- Dzień w którym będziesz łaskaw odpowiedzieć prosto na jakieś pytanie zapisze się złotymi zgłoskami. - westchnął zrezygnowany chłopak. Doktor uśmiechnął się.

- Powiedzieliście, że Derek nie został otruty, a mimo to nie goi się. Aidan wspominał o tym że wojownik mówił o szamanie. - powiedział Deaton.

- No tak, ale jak? - zapytał z wahaniem Staliński. Bardzo możliwe, że on był tym szamanem co znaczyło że to on mógł zrobić to (czymkolwiek to było) Derekowi. - Jak szaman mógłby zrobić coś takiego?

- Nie chce za wcześnie sądzić. - odpowiedział Deaton i podniósł aparat. Chwycił nadgarstek Dereka i wywrócił ramię wnętrzem dłoni do góry. Ściągnął z jego piersi prześcieradło. Zrobił dokładne zdjęcia obu ramion i torsu.

- Musisz mi pomóc. Muszę mieć zdjęcia jego pleców. - powiedział weterynarz. Pokazał Stilesowi jak utrzymać Dereka na boku bez zbędnego wysiłku. Chłopak złapał Hale'a za ramię a drugą dłonią jego bok i trzymał mocno bezwładne dziewięćdziesiąt kilo wilkołaka, gdy Deaton robił zdjęcia. Chłopak pomyślał, że łatwiej trzymałoby się dziewczynę, bo wszystkie one miały tak poręcznie zbudowane ciała.

- I co teraz? - zapytał Stiles z ciekawością. Deaton nakrył Dereka prześcieradłem.

- Wywołam zdjęcia i dam wam znać z rana. - powiedział spokojnie weterynarz i zaczął odkręcać obiektyw z aparatu. Schował pieczołowicie sprzęt do torby.

- Rano to całe eony od teraz! Powiedz cokolwiek. - warknął chłopak. Deaton rzucił mu _spojrzenie_. Miał on tę umiejętność, że jednym spojrzeniem umiał zmusić dzikie wilkołaki do ukorzenia się. Zmierzył Stilesa spojrzeniem, po chwili musiał zdecydować, że chłopak zasługuje na ochłap informacji.

- Szamani, choć są ludźmi, mają moc _okradania_ innych ras z rzeczy których potrzebują: zdrowia, siły, szybkości. - odpowiedział Deaton i zamilkł. Zamknął swoją torbę i z krótkim: _oczekujcie mojego telefonu jutro_; wyszedł z pokoju. Musiał się minąć z Peterem, bo ten wszedł minutę po nim do pokoju.

- Co tu jeszcze robisz? Miałeś iść do domu. - powiedział zły wilkołak. Stiles uznał, że nic dziś nie wskóra i nie chciał antagonizować niezrównoważonego wujka.

- Postaraj się go nie dobić. - warknął Stiles pocierając czoło. Jego rzeczy wciąż były na parterze.

- Naprawdę? Idź do domu, Stiles. - odpowiedział Peter nie patrząc na nastolatka.

Czy Stiles okradł Dereka z jego możliwości uzdrawiania się? Z pewnością czuł się jak nowonarodzony od kiedy obrońca kazał mu wygłaskać sobie zdrowie z Ethana. Dokładnie, z Ethana, więc jakim cudem to wyraźnie na Dereka oddziaływało?!

Może Deaton miał rację i za wcześnie zakładali, że to wina Stilesa. _Oby tak było! _Może to przypadłość kompletnie niezwiązana z mocą Stalińskiego? To byłby kosmiczny zbieg okoliczności, ale to możliwe.

Stiles posłał tacie smsa, że wraca do domu. Dopiero na parterze zorientował się, że miał przy sobie kluczyki do auta Lidii i telefon Dereka. Melissa znalazła dla niego jego ubrania.

- Prosto do domu i do łóżka. - nakazała pani McCall z wąskim uśmiechem. Stiles pokiwał głową na zgodę.

- Niczego bardziej nie pragnę. - odpowiedział Stiles. - Aha, i Peter jest u Dereka. Nie wiem czy prosić abyś miała na nich oko, czy abyś trzymała się z daleka?

- Dziecko, mam paralizator od Chrisa. Peter może mi naskoczyć. - zaśmiała się jowialnie Melissa i Stiles naprawdę poczuł się uspokojony.


	13. Rozdział 13 - Klinika Weterynaryjna

Rozdział 13 - Klinika Weterynaryjna aka Enklawa Deatona

Jeep Stilesa wciąż stał na podjeździe przed domem Stalińskich, więc chłopak wysiadł i zaparkował Betsy w garażu pierwszy raz od lat. Wprowadził samochód Lidii na podjazd i zatrzymał tuż pod drzwiami garażu.

Wszedł do domu i od razu poszedł do swojego pokoju. Położył się na łóżku na plecach. Och, dobrze być u siebie.

_Pamiętaj żeby pójść spać _- przypomniał się Stilesowi głos Lidii. Dziwnie nienaturalnie brzmiało zdanie. Może Lidia miała jedno ze swoich banshee-przeczuć?

Obrócił głowę na poduszce, aby znaleźć wygodniejszy kąt.

Zanim zasnął pomyślał, że był pasożytem tak zabierając Derekowi jego zdrowie.

Nie pamięta jak znalazł się w lesie, ale teraz biegł przezeń w dżinsach i skórze wilka na ramionach, umalowany w niebieskie wzory.

Słyszał sapanie za plecami i ryki za blisko, aby poczuć się bezpiecznie.

Potknął się o korzeń i upadł na ziemię. Stiles obrócił się na plecy i w ostatniej chwili złapał parę szczęk: jedną ręką za dolną a drugą za nos ze kciukiem wsuniętym w puszczę.

Stiles nie wie co napadło na niego. Wilkołak bez powłoki ludzkiej? Wyglądał jak Peter, gdy zdziczał będąc Alfą: wielkie zwierze na dwóch łapach, chora mieszanka między niedźwiedziem i wilkiem.

_Nie, błagam, nie!_ - krzyknął przerażony chłopak.

_**Okradłeś nie! Oddaj co moje.**_ - krzyknął wilkołak bez problemu wyrywając się nastolatkowi. Ślina skapnęła mu z pyska na pierś Stilesa.

_Derek, błagam, nie chciałem Ci tego zabrać. Nie wie jak oddać Ci to. Przysięgam!_ - jęknął chłopak, ale zwierzę nie słuchało go. Derek uniósł się nad chłopakiem wyżej, jakby odsuwając się. Rzucił się nań i wbił zęby w szyję Stalińskiego. Ten załkał żałośnie nim potężne szczęki zmiażdżyły jego krtań.

Stiles poczuł niesamowitą euforię. Jeśli wilkołak go zje to co było Stilesa stanie się Hale'a, a co Dereka na zawsze pozostanie Stalińskiego.

Chłopak był tak zaskoczony brakiem bólu i ekstazą płynącą z bycia zjadanym przez dzikiego wilkołaka, że właściwie przestraszył się. Jak chorym i zboczonym musisz być, aby czerpać przyjemność z bycia pożeranym?

_Tak, Derek, tak! Weź co Twoje!_ - jęknął bezwstydnie Stiles. Nie miał siły poruszyć się, ale gdy patrzył jak zdziczały Hale wyszarpuje mięso z jego przedramienia i pożera, chciał wić się na ziemi z ekstazy. Ciało odchodziło od kości z taką łatwością jakby było gotowane.

I nagle dotarł do Stilesa ból rozszarpywanych mięśni, łamanych kości. Krzyknął z przerażeniem. Dlaczego ekstaza zniknęła?! Dlaczego Derek tak go krzywdził?!

_NIE! DEREK, BŁAGAM!_ - krzyknął Stiles, nie wiedząc jak głos wydobywa się z niego. Wilkołak wyrwał mu ramię z ciała.

Stiles obudził się staczając z łóżka. Uderzył mocno o podłogę. Podniósł się na wyprostowanych ramionach i rozejrzał z przerażeniem po pokoju.

- Derek? - jęknął chłopak starając się zobaczyć cokolwiek z kołdrą zasłaniającą mu pół twarzy.

Stiles spojrzał za okno. Był blady świt. Podniósł się na równe nogi. Oficjalnie było jutro, więc Deaton był im dłużny odpowiedzi.

Pobiegł na dół i wypił równowartość szklanki mleka prosto z kartonu. Pobiegł na górę i wyszorował w łazience zęby i załatwił się. Ubrał się szybko i sięgnął po telefon. Komórka nie należała do niego. To był telefon Dereka.

Stiles zawahał się chwilę i przejrzał kontakty. Derek miał w telefonie dokładnie sześć numerów: Cory, Detaona, Laury, Petera, Scotta i Stilesa; w tej kolejności. Miał kilka połączeń do niezapisanych numerów, ale Staliński nie czuł się dziś jak międzynarodowy szpieg, aby sprawdzać je.

Nastolatek z ciekawości zadzwonił pod numer Laury Hale. Kobieta nie żyła od dawna, ale może Derek trzymał jej numer z sentymentu; jak tata trzymał ubrania mamy w szafie, nie mogąc zmusić się do oddania ich.

/Dodzwoniłeś się do Laury Hale. Nie mogę podejść do telefonu. Zostaw wiadomość po usłyszeniu sygnału./ Następnie było słychać krótkie '_pip'_. Stiles pierwszy raz słyszał głos Laury. Był nieco chropowaty, ale dziwnie słodki, jakby za bardzo starała się zrekompensować słuchaczowi szorstkie krawędzie swojego głosu. W przeciwności do Dereka, wyraźnie starała się zjednywać sobie ludzi.

To wszystko co zostało Derekowi po siostrze. Jej powitanie na poczcie głosowej.

Stiles wykręcił numer Deatona.

/Derek? Czujesz się lepiej?/ zapytał bez żadnego '_halo'_ doktor.

- Nie, tu Stiles. Trafił mi się telefon Dereka. - odpowiedział chłopak. Zawiesił głos na chwilę. - Masz coś dla nas?

- Tak, mam już wywołane zdjęcia. Przyjedź do mnie. - powiedział weterynarz i Stiles nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta rozmowa przebiegła tak gładko.

- Świetnie. Pędzę, lecę! - jęknął radośnie chłopak i rozłączył się.

Stiles niemal nie pamiętał drogi do kliniki weterynaryjnej. Był taki przejęty.

- Deaton? Scott? Isaak? - krzyknął desperacko Staliński sięgając po klamkę do zabiegowego. Weterynarz stał nad stołem a przed nim leżały fotografie. Stiles podszedł do doktora.

- Co masz? - zapytał nastolatek. Deaton nie spuszczał spojrzenia z fotografii. Chłopak spojrzał na nie z niepokojem.

Na zdjęciach były losowe części ciała Dereka. Każdą część ciała Hale'a pokrywały wzory podobne do tych jakimi był pokryty Stiles we śnie: misterne, z dużą ilością łuków i prostych linii, przypominały stylistyką zdobienia wikingów zanim zawędrowało do nich chrześcijaństwo.

- Co to? - zapytał chłopak patrząc na wzory.

- Znasz termin linie Blaschki? - zapytał mężczyzna a Stiles pokręcił głową.

- Pokrótce? To linie u chimer. - powiedział spokojnie weterynarz.

- Chimer? O boże, czy Derek spontanicznie wypuści ogona jak Jackson? - zapytał z przerażeniem Stiles, bo naprawdę to nie były żarty. Jackson zamordował sporo osób.

- Nie dosłownie chimer, jako mitycznych stworzeń. - wyjaśnił Deaton. - Chimera to organizm zbudowany z różnych genetycznie komórek. Stąd mit o stworze z głową lwa, ciałem kozy i ogonem węża. Linie Blaschki pokazują przebieg obcych komórek przez ciało.

- Więc ciało Dereka squattuje inna istota? - zapytał Stiles patrząc uważnie na zdjęcia. Linie były zbyt uporządkowane jak na losowe komórki.

- Nie sądzę. - odpowiedział Deaton bez zmiany tonu. - Myślę że szaman może go okładać z jego zdrowia a te linie to magiczny odpowiednik linii Blaschki. Dwie różne magie w jednym ciele.

- Wiesz, że ten _obrońca_ powiedział, że to ja mogę być szamanem. - Stiles nie chciał patrzeć na weterynarza, widząc że ten sądzi go po cichu.

- Wiem, ale musimy to potwierdzić. - Deaton był spokojny i opanowany.

- Co musimy zrobić? - zapytał chłopak. Zrobi cokolwiek będzie konieczne, aby rozłączyć się z Derekiem.

- Otoczymy cię kręgiem z pyłu jarzębinowego. Ten zablokuje chwilowo wasze magiczne połączenie. Zobaczymy czy Derek poczuje się lepiej. - poinstruował doktor. Świetnie, nie mieli na co czekać.

- Dobra, musimy zrobić to jakby wczoraj. - warknął chłopak zły. Mogli już wczoraj pomóc Derekowi gdyby druid nie wybrał być tajemniczym, jak zawsze. Z drugiej strony Deaton nigdy nie robił rzeczy w pośpiechu.

We dwóch odsunęli meble w zabiegowym pod ściany. Usypali krąg na środku pomieszczenia, ale nie zamknęli go póki Stiles nie stanął w środku.

- Mogę zadzwonić do Petera? - zapytał nieśmiało nastolatek. Czuł się bardzo winny.

- Tak, to nie zaszkodzi. - zgodził się Deaton.

/Kto to?!/ warknął wrogo Peter po drugiej stronie.

- Tu Stiles. Jesteś obok Dereka? - zapytał chłopak nie przejmując się wkurzonym wujkiem. Peter zamruczał nieregularnie.

/Tak, jestem w pokoju./ odpowiedział wilkołak. Stiles usłyszał suchy trzask stawów, jakby Peter prostował kark.

- Świetnie. Czuwaj. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Mów jakby coś się zmieniło lub nic się nie zmieniło.

/Co robisz?/ zapytał podejrzliwie Peter, gdy Staliński przełączył go na głośnik.

- Po prostu patrz czy będzie lepiej. - warknął nastolatek. Hale westchnął do słuchawki.

Stiles spojrzał na Deatona z nadzieją. Ten zasypał ostatnią przerwę i zamknął krąg pyłu jarzębinowego wokoło Stilesa. Chłopak nie poczuł się inaczej.

- Jak z Derekiem, Peter? - zapytał głośno Deaton. Stiles czuł jak skręca go w żołądku z nerwów.

/Nic się nie zmieniło./ odpowiedział Hale bez humoru. Deaton spojrzał na Stilesa.

- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem to Derek powinien poczuć się lepiej a Ty gorzej. - poinstruował weterynarz.

/Cóż, spróbujcie czegoś innego. To wyraźnie niewypał./ warknął Peter i rozłączył się. Stiles posłał komórce kwaśne spojrzenie.

- Niewdzięcznik. - syknął pod oddechem Staliński. Spojrzał z nadzieją na weterynarza:

- To co teraz?

- Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia jak działają szamani. - odpowiedział Deaton. Stiles zamrugał intensywnie. Jeśli Deaton nie wie to kto mógłby wiedzieć? Nie zawsze miał dla nich odpowiedzi, ale zawsze _coś_ miał. Stiles przyjmie w tej sytuacji cokolwiek.

- Nigdy nie poznałem żadnego. Słyszałem że trzy stada na świecie mają szamanów za emisariuszy. Niektórzy mówią, że gdy szaman oddaje lojalność stadu, Alfa tego stada zostaje natchniony duchem wielkiego wilka. - Deaton zamachał dłońmi w powietrzu. Więc Lidia miała rację: szamani są potężniejsi od druidów.

- Szaman daje aż taką przewagę? - zapytał Stiles pełen nadziei, bo jeśli uda mu się zapanować nad swoją magią, będą mogli ze Scottem przegonić każdego nieproszonego gościa z Beacon.

- Nie wiemy. Z pewnością stada chcą podtrzymać ten _image_. - odpowiedział weterynarz przyglądał się uważnie zdjęciom.

Stiles pomyślał, że obrońca miał już raz rację: szamani instynktownie wiedzieli co robić. Jego magia - jakkolwiek nieokiełznana byłaby - najprędzej uginała się do woli Stalińskiego, gdy ten spał.

- Masz może coś na sen? Tak żebym nie mógł obudzić się? - zapytał Stiles. Deaton dokładnie studiował zdjęcie pleców Dereka jakby próbował przypomnieć sobie coś ważnego.

- Mam, ale nie dam Ci. Istnieje ryzyko, że nie obudzisz się.

- Obiecuje korzystać rozsądnie.

- To zbyt ryzykowne. - powiedział weterynarz. Stiles starał się zrobić najsłodszą minę jaką mógł. Deaton nie dał nabrać się ani przez minutę. Mojo Stilesa musiało przestać działać.

- Masz inny pomysł? - zapytał zły nastolatek, machając gniewnie dłońmi w powietrzu.

- Nie możemy Cię narażać, Stiles. Znajdziemy inny sposób. - odpowiedział spokojnie weterynarz. Zawsze zachowywał się jakby mieli czas, jakby zwłoka nie była ryzykowaniem czyjegoś życia lub/i zdrowia.

- Widzisz inny sposób, bo ja nie? Derek umrze. Już nie może samodzielnie oddychać. To kwestia czasu zanim cała reszta przestanie działać! - krzyknął sfrustrowany chłopak. - Daj mi te zioła!

Weterynarz studiował w mocnym skupieniu rysy Stilesa.

- Dobrze, dam Ci je pod warunkiem, że zażyjesz je tutaj, pod moim nadzorem.

- Świetnie! Zróbmy to. - odpowiedział chłopak z niecierpliwością. Nie mogli czekać!

Stiles w napięciu patrzył jak Deaton ścierał zioła i korzenie na proszek. Wszystko wsypał do kubka i zalał wrzątkiem.

- Zanim to wypijesz musisz wiedzieć, że ten napar pozwoli Ci wejść w sen Dereka, co znaczy że będziesz na jego terenie. - zaczął Deaton czekając aż mikstura zaparzy się. - Nie ważne jak będziesz się bał, nie będziesz mógł obudzić się.

- Więc jak wstanę? - zapytał z niepokojem Stiles. To robiło się straszne.

- Obudzisz się, gdy Derek obudzi się. - powiedział Deaton. - Inaczej obaj pogrążycie się w głębokim śnie.

- To brzmi nieciekawie. - westchnął Stiles. - Jeśli to jedyna droga to zróbmy to!

- Pamiętaj. To ty jesteś szamanem i jeśli będziesz dość stanowczy to może Derek nie zabije cię. - poinstruował weterynarz podając nastolatkowi napar.

- To nie pomaga. - odpowiedział chłopak z kwaśną miną. Usiadł na stole i wziął od weterynarza kubek. Dlaczego wszystkie mikstury pachniały jakby były zrobione z martwej kozy? Nie mogliby choć raz zrobić czegoś o smaku shake'a waniliowego?

- To do dna! - zaśmiał się Stiles, bo to jedyne co mu pozostało; i wypił wywar za jednym zamachem.

- Pamiętaj. Posłucha. - powiedział Deaton. Stilesowi zakręciło się w głowie od obrzydliwego smaku. Ledwo powstrzymał odruch wymiotny.

Gdy Stiles otworzył oczy, weterynarza nie było w pomieszczeniu.


	14. Rozdział 14 - Nemeton

Rozdział 14 - Nemeton

Gdy Stiles otworzył oczy, weterynarza nie było w pomieszczeniu.

- Deaton?

Nastolatek zeskoczył ze stołu i skierował się do tylnich drzwi. Wyszedł z gabinetu prosto na łąkę przed Nemetonem. Cholera!

Stiles obejrzał się przez ramię. Po klinice weterynaryjnej zostały jedynie drzwi; czerwone, zamknięte drzwi. Miał podejść do nich gdy zaczęły skręcać się jak kartka aż zmieniły się w czerwone, krępe drzewo.

Las i łąka były spowite mgłą. Wydawała się rzadka w najbliższym otoczeniu, ale przy linii drzew była tak gęsta, że pochłaniała resztę lasu. Stiles spojrzał na swoje dłonie; nie było na nich malunków.

- Cholera. - westchnął pod oddechem Stiles. Nikogo nie okłamie, jeśli powie, że był przerażony.

- Derek?! Hej, Derek! Przyszedłem oddać Ci co twoje. - krzyknął Stiles w pustkę. Odpowiedział mu warkot zewsząd. Hale musiał obserwować go.

- Derek, jakkolwiek to wydaje się realne, to takie nie jest! - krzyknął chłopak. - Umierasz!

_Twoja wina. Twoja, twoja wina._ - wyszeptał Nemeton: kobiecy i męski głos jednocześnie. Stiles zawahał się, ale podszedł do pnia.

_Okrada innych._ - powiedział męski głos.

_Złodziej! Złodziej!_ - krzyknęła kobieta.

Stiles nie był złodziejem. Nie zabrał niczego umyślnie.

_Morderca!_ - krzyknęły równocześnie głosy Nemetonu. Chłopak podszedł do pnia.

_Morderca._ - westchnęła kobieta. Stiles położył dłoń na pniu i poczuł wibrację pod palcami tak silną, że ręka zdrętwiała mu.

Stiles już miał odsunąć się gdy ziemia otworzyła się pod jego stopami i pochłonęła go. W ostatnim geście rozpaczy złapał się wystającego korzenia.

- Derek, pomóż! _Derek! _- krzyczał zdesperowany Stiles, ale Hale pozostawał głuchy na jego słowa.

_**Morderca! Morderca! **_- wykrzykiwały głosy pod ziemią, pod Nemetonem. Stiles z trudem poprawił uchwyt na korzeniu i podciągnął się do góry.

- Może mała pomoc? - warknął pod oddechem Stiles, ale nikt nie przybył mu na ratunek. Z trudem wyczołgał się z dziury i odbiegł od Nemetonu.

_**Morderca i złodziej!**_ - krzyknęły zań głosy starożytnego drzewa. Staliński uciekł w gęstą mgłę. Głos Nemetonu ucichł; wszystko ucichło. W lesie nie słychać było zwierząt, ani szumu drzew. Martwa cisza. Stiles słyszał tylko szum własnej krwi.

Podświadomie wiedział że wilkołak nie posłucha go jeśli nie będzie wyglądał jak szaman.

Nastolatek z całych sił zerwał z najbliższego drzewa kawałek kory.

- **Aaagh! Sukin-!** - krzyknął Stiles, gdy podważył paznokieć w trakcie. Possał palec, ale niewiele to pomogło z bólem. Odgrzebał ściółkę i zaczął kopać w czarnej ziemi. Dokładnie przesiał ziemię, aby pozbyć się wszystkich kamieni i gałązek. Gdy gleba była już czysta nie zostało jej więcej niż garść. Delikatnie ułożył ją na wewnętrznej, gładkiej części kory, jak na talerzu.

Stiles podniósł gałązkę z ziemi i obrał jeden koniec z kory, zaczął pobierać jej końcem o pień drzewa patrząc jak powoli zaczyna przyjmować pożądany kształt ostrza.

- Dobra, będzie świetnie. - jęknął do siebie Stiles. Włożył zaostrzoną część do ust i naciął sobie język. Krzyknął głośno z bólu. Jego usta wypełniły się krwią i śliną. Otworzył szeroko usta i wystawił język. Pozwolił aby krew ze śliną spłynęły na przygotowaną ziemię. Nie było tego za dużo i mieszanina była grudowata. Kilka łez dołączyło do mikstury.

- Jeszcze trochę… - pocieszył siebie samego Stiles. Włożył gałąź do ust i przeciął wnętrze policzka.

Wypluł krew i rzadką ślinę na korę i wymieszał z ziemią. Papka była dosyć płynna, aby mógł wymalować się nią.

Pamiętał jedynie wzory na dłoniach. Gdy malował je czuł wypukłość pod skórą znaczącą linie wzorów szamana. Malowanie się przyszło mu naturalnie, jakby znał podświadomie wzorce.

Para wściekle błękitnych oczu jarzyła się w mgle.

Stiles ostatkami prowizorycznej farby namalował palcem wskazującym i środkowym podwójną linię wzdłuż czoła, przecinając brew, przez prawe oko, do połowy policzka.

- Dalej! Wychodź! - krzyknął sfrustrowany chłopak stając na równe nogi. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

Wilkołak wyszedł z mgły, w pole widzenia. Nie wyglądał jak człowiek w najmniejszym stopniu. Jego nozdrza rozszerzyły się, gdy wściekle sapał. Oczy jarzyły się błękitem.

Przez chwilę stali i mierzyli się spojrzeniem. Stiles rozluźnił pięści i wyciągnął otwartą dłoń w stronę wilkołaka. Ten miał za nic jego przyjazne gesty i skoczył nań, wywracając ich obu na ziemię.

- NIE! ZEJDŹ ZE MNIE! - ryknął ze złością Stiles i zaparł się przedramieniem o krtań wilkołaka, aby ten nie mógł dosięgnąć go. Trzeba przyznać, że Derek był bardzo zawzięty i choć nie mógł oddychać próbował wyrwać się i złapać Stilesa za gardło.

Nastolatek z desperacją próbował złapać wolną dłonią Hale'a za pysk, ale jego ręka omsknęła się i wsunął kciuk w pysk wilkołaka, odsuwając wargę z szeregu długich trzonowców.

- Dość, Derek! Wróć. - powiedział stanowczo Stiles, bo krzyki tylko rozwścieczały Hale'a. Powoli wyjął dłoń z paszczy wilkołaka. Gdy poczuł, że ten nie szarpie się, Staliński zabrał także dłoń z jego gardła.

Wilkołak kucał nad nim i czujnie obserwował chłopaka. Ten powoli sięgnął i pogłaskał jego skroń, trącając opuszkami palców spiczaste ucho. Te zadrżało i odsunęło się wzdłuż głowy.

- Peter powiedział, że są zimne, ale sądzę, że są smutne. Zawsze smutne. - powiedział Stiles patrząc w błękitne oczy wilkołaka. Nawet w ferworze walki błękit nie nadawał wściekłości spojrzeniu Dereka. Stiles mówił, bo to najlepiej mu wychodziło, ukajało jego nerwy.

Wilkołak pochylił się niżej tak że ich nosy były centymetry od siebie. Jego oddech był wilgotny i gorący. Stiles spojrzał przelotnie na czarny mokry nos. Powoli objął szeroki kark wilkołaka i podrapał przelotnie grube futro.

- Nie wiem jak okradłem Cię. Nie wiem jak oddać co zabrałem. - powiedział Stiles chwytając w garści futro. Poczuł wypełniający jego serce żal; jeśli Derek rozszarpie go, Stiles nigdy nie obudzi się. Wilkołak patrzył na niego intensywnie. Wiedział to samo co nastolatek.

- Ufam Ci, ale najpierw wróć do swojej postaci, okej? Nie chcę żebyś obudził się na wpółdziki. - westchnął Stiles. Nie płakał. Nie było mu wcale smutno. Przeciągnął palcami po obwodzie spiczastych uszu wilkołaka.

- Będzie dobrze. - zapewnił Stiles głaszcząc Dereka za uszami. Ten przysunął głowę do dotyku, całkowicie uległy.

- Nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić. - powiedział Staliński. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem, gdy Hale zszedł zeń i zaczął skręcać się na ziemi zmieniając formę.

Na ziemi leżał wielki, czarny wilk. Stiles patrzył z przerażeniem jak Derek porzucił ostatnie strzępki człowieczeństwa.

- Nie, nie możesz tu zostać. - jęknął Stiles, ale wilkołak tylko westchnął ciężko i położył łeb na ziemi. Chłopak obsunął się niżej i odbijał ramieniem grzbiet wilkołaka.

Ziemia pod Stilesem była zimna i wilgotna. Mgła zaczynała wstępować bliżej. Gdy chłopak przyjrzał się jej nad grzbietem wilkołaka wyglądała bardziej jak dym: ciemny, gorący i możliwie śmiertelny dym.

- Poczekajmy aż się rozpogodzi. - powiedział Staliński ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. Jego palce podrapały futro. Zerknął w stronę nieba. Dym pochłonął ich niemal całkowicie.

Wilkołak podniósł się i zaczął biec w głąb lasu.

- Derek? Zaczekaj na mnie! - krzyknął chłopak podrywając się z ziemi. Pobiegł za wilkołakiem i miał nadzieję, że nie zgubi jego tropu.

Wilkołak siedział przed płynącym domem Hale'ów. Płomienie tańczyły z wiatrem i lizały pobliskie drzewa. Derek siedział przy linii drzew i wpatrywał się w kataklizm.

- Derek? - zapytał ostrożnie nastolatek. Stanął przy boku wilkołaka.

- Zawsze wracasz do mnie! Nie ważne jak usilnie próbujesz ruszyć na przód, zawsze wrócisz do mnie! - krzyknęła Kate z ganku. Jej twarz była wykrzywiona w okrutnym grymasie rozkoszy.

- Duży Derek jest wciąż tym małym chłopcem, który uległ mi. - zadrwiła kobieta schodząc po schodach. Połowa jej koszulki była przesiąknięta krwią płynącą z rany na szyi.

- Miały, żałosny zwierzak. - syknęła Kate. Stiles położył dłoń między uszami Hale'a nie pozwalając mu skoczyć na kobietę.

- Nie ulegaj jej. Nie jesteś już tamtą osobą. - powiedział Stiles. Czuł jedynie spokój, bo Kate była zamierzchłą przeszłością. Chłopak patrzył jak dom Hale'ów dogasa i dym rozwiewa się. Drzewa i obumarłe liście wkroczyły bliżej posiadłości nadając jej ostateczny wizerunek, jak pamięta ją Stiles.

Kate straciła oddech i złapała się za szyję oburącz, jakby zdała sobie sprawę, że miała poderżnięte gardło i chciała zatamować krwawienie. Spojrzała na nich z przerażeniem, bez tchu.

Stiles patrzył na łowczynię ze wściekłością jak błagała Dereka o ratunek. Kobieta zmieniła w pył i rozwijała się na wietrze.

Derek patrzył w górę, na nowo odsłonięte niebo. Księżyc w pełni był ogromny, odbijał się w oczach wilkołaka. Stiles ukląkł na ziemi obok Dereka.

- Już dobrze. - powiedział Staliński gładząc grube futro. Wilkołak spojrzał na niego przewracając brwiami. Chłopak uśmiechnął się zapewniająco.

Na księżyc wkroczył cień, ale nie wyglądało to naturalnie. Srebrna tarcza była oplatana ciemnymi mackami, jakby ktoś owijał czarną nić dookoła satelity, jak owiązuje się włóczkę na kłębku.

- Zaćmienie? - westchnął Stiles patrząc jak srebro tarczy księżyca było pożerane przez cień.

Chłopak uskoczył w tył, gdy usłyszał już znajome pękanie kości. Patrzył jak Derek zwija się na ziemi, jak jego kończyny wydłużają i prostują, wyrywając się ze stawów; barki wyglądały najboleśniej, gdy wykręciły się w tył. Hale zawył unosząc głowę z ziemi a z jego oczu powoli uleciał błękit.

W końcu reszta zwierzęcia uleciała i na ziemi leżał skulony Derek, próbując zasłonić goliznę przed wzrokiem nastolatka.

- Dobrze się czujesz? To wyglądało boleśnie. - jęknął Stiles z troską.

- Takie było. - Głos Dereka był ochrypnięty. Uniósł się na ramionach. Całe jego ciało drżało z wysiłku.

- Musimy wydostać się stąd. Musisz obudzić się. - powiedział Stiles z paniką w głosie. Hale spojrzał na niego zmęczony. Jedno spojrzenie i chłopak wiedział, że Derek nie chciał budzić się. Hale uciekł wzrokiem w stronę rudery domu.

- Nie. - powiedział twardo Stiles stając pomiędzy wilkołakiem a pozostałością posiadłości. - Wracasz ze mną i to koniec dyskusji.

Derek podniósł nań wściekłe spojrzenie.

- A jeśli muszę Cię zabić żeby odzyskać zdrowie? - zasyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Hale.

- Spotkamy się po tamtej stronie i uderzę cię za to, że zjadłeś mnie. - powiedział Stiles z wąskim uśmiechem. Był pewien, że jeśli tutaj Derek zabije go, to chłopak zginie i w rzeczywistości.

- Nie zjem cię. - warknął Derek i jego ciałem wstrząsnęły spazmy. Zwinął się na ziemi w kłębek.

- Nie musisz. Może wystarczy, że mnie zabijesz. - powiedział Stiles i położył dłoń na plecach wilkołaka. Poczuł sztywne mięśnie. Całe ciało Dereka było spięte. Triskel na plecach Dereka wsiąknął się pod skórę. Na barkach wilkołaka pojawiły się wypukłe linie, jak świeże blizny. Hale skulił się na ziemi i Stiles dobrze widział jak rany zaczynają sięgać dalej: na pośladki i wzdłuż ramion. Blizny zaczynały otwierać się, a ze środka wypłynęło srebro.

- Derek? Derek, co się dzieje? - zapytał z desperacją Stiles. Wilkołak krzyknął z bólu i skulił się w sobie. Srebro z sykiem spłynęło po skórze Hale'a i skapnęło na ziemię. Ten podniósł spojrzenie na nastolatka: był zraniony i wściekły. Jego oczy zajarzyły się błękitem. Były wciąż smutne, jakby wilkołak chciałby powiedzieć: czemu robisz mi to?

- Nie dotykaj mnie. - wysyczał Hale i uskoczył od dotyku nastolatka. Skulił się na ziemi. Na ciele wilkołaka wyryły się szersze wzory na kształt szerokich warkoczy, jakby ktoś zdarł z niego skórę papierem ściernym, albo tarką do sera. Podniósł się na kolana przed Stilesem. Twarz wyglądała strasznie, jakby ktoś pociął Dereka brzytwą.

- Co się stało? - zapytał Staliński z troską. Derek włożył dłonie między nogi, żeby zasłonić się przed wyrokiem nastolatka.

- Nie wiem… - jęknął Derek. Patrzył z konfuzją na swoje ramiona. Zwykle gładka skóra była poprzecinana bliznami i zniszczyły one symetrię ciała.

- Boli? - zapytał Stiles dotykając twarzy wilkołaka tylko opuszkami palców, mapując blizny i zastygłe srebro z kącikach ust wilkołaka i na grzbiecie jego nosa.

Stiles spojrzał jak wielki księżyc wyłania się z cienia. Derek zaczynał wilczeć a szerokie blizny zmieniły się z błękitne i srebrne linie. Skóra nie chciała napinać się wokoło niektórych wzorów, srebro zastygło na skórze drobnymi liniami i siatkami; przypominało nieco szwy chirurgiczne.

- Wyglądają jak moje. - powiedział Stiles przesuwając palec na szyję Dereka. Po dwóch stronach tchawicy wilkołaka biegły pionowe krwawe linie połączone ze sobą przez trzy poziome nacieki srebra.

Tak naprawdę wzory na Dereku nie wyglądały jak te na Stilesie: były trochę szersze, miały więcej warkoczy zakończonych grotami. Do tego całe to srebro…

- Spójrz na mnie. - powiedział twardo nastolatek. Wilkołak podniósł na niego spojrzenie, i kto wiedział że jego oczy mogą być takie wielkie? Stiles poczuł jak skręca go w żołądku z nerwów.

- Nie mogę obudzić się póki nie odzyskam możliwości uzdrawiania się. Nie odzyskam jej, jeśli nie zjem Cię. - warknął Derek dotykając spierali na wierzchu swojej dłoni. Zmarszczył brwi. - Nie jem ludzi. Nawet we śnie.

- Nie próbuj być zadziorny! Raz mnie zjadłeś. - syknął przez zęby Stiles. Derek spojrzał nań przerażony. Przez dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Nie… - westchnął Derek patrząc spanikowany na ziemię pod stopami Stilesa. - Nie, to nie byłeś Ty. To był- był-

- Niespodzianka! - warknął wściekły Stiles, bo Hale przynajmniej mógłby zrobić tyle dobrego i pamiętać że zjadł go. - Jestem szamanem. Ubranym w skórę wilka, z malunkami, bez imienia, szamanem.

Dłonie Dereka wkręciły się w martwe liście na ziemi.

- Spójrz na mnie. - syknął Stiles a Hale zadrżał na całym ciele. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się, wyraźnie więc zerkał w górę. Staliński nie miał już nerwów. Złapał w garść włosy wilkołaka i zadarł jego głowę w górę. Szczęka Dereka drżała jakby słowa kłębiły się w mu w ustach, ale nie potrafił wydać z siebie głosu.

Stiles zdał sobie sprawę jak przeraża Dereka, jaką władzę miał - jako szaman - nad losem wilkołaka. Musiał przyznać, trochę upijał się tą władzą. Pierwszy raz nie bał się Dereka.

Chłopak sam przeraził się, gdy pomyślał jak mógłby być okrutny dla Hale'a, a ten i tak wracałby doń z podkulonym ogonem, jak wierny pies. To odurzające uczucie, gdy pomyślał o tym jak drapieżnik taki jak wilkołak może mu ulec.

Stiles puścił włosy Dereka i jego głowa opadła między ramiona. Wzdłuż kręgosłupa wilkołaka biegły wzory przypominające warkocz zakończony z dwóch stron grotami: na kości ogonowej i przy linii włosów na karku. Po obu stronach szyi miał też małe wypalone punkty: po prawej stronie cztery a z lewej tylko jeden. Stiles przyjrzał się im z naukową ciekawością. Gdyby... Nie, jak położy na nich palce, co stanie się? Derek chyba nie padnie martwy, prawda?

Staliński ostrożnie położył rękę na karku wilkołaka. Palce idealnie pasowały w wypalone punkty na skórze. Derek kompletnie zmiękł i opadł na ziemię, jak szmaciana lalka. Stiles czuł jak opuszki jego palców robią się gorące. Warkocz na kręgosłupie Hale'a zaświecił się bladym, błękitnym światłem. Chłopak nie chciał zabierać dłoni ciekaw co dalej stanie się z Derekiem. Wilkołak leżał bez ruchu, tylko jego oczy były przerażone jakby oczekiwał rychłego końca żywota. Wolną dłonią Stiles pogłaskał Hale'a po ramieniu w uspokajającym geście. Wilkołak zadrżał spazmatycznie i wydał z siebie żałosne skamlenie, jak zbity pies.

- Ćii! Spokojnie. Daj mi zobaczyć. - powiedział spokojnie Stiles. Wolną dłonią złapał Dereka za ramię i zmusił do pokazania swojej klatki piersiowej. Hale przestał oddychać, gdy runy na żebrach zaświeciły się.

Stiles zabrał dłoń z karku wilkołaka i ten padł na ziemię bez odruchu obronnego.

- Derek, jesteś cały? Zrobiłem Ci krzywdę? - westchnął Staliński. Patrząc na swoje dłonie. Powoli wzory gasły.

- To chciałem ci powiedzieć! - warknął Hale kuląc się na ziemi. - Zaatakowałem cię wcześniej, bo jesteś zagrożeniem.

- Ja? Sześćdziesiąt pięć kilogramów bladości. - zaśmiał się Stiles. Derek spojrzał nań ze wściekłością.

- Zabije Cię. - warknął Hale drżąc spazmatycznie, jakby z zimna. Staliński złapał go za włosy.

- Grzeczniej. - syknął Stiles. Tak, on tu miał władzę! Wilkołak spojrzał na niego nienawistnie.

- Nie, nie będzie groził mi dzieciak.

- Nie grożę Ci. Jeszcze! - warknął chłopak. Derek złapał go za kostkę i pociągnął go. Stiles upadł na plecy z krzykiem protestu. Hale wpełzł nań z okrutnym, szalonym wzrokiem. Zaczął wilczeć: jego kły były najwyżej kilka centymetrów od szyi Stilesa, jego pazury wbiły się w ziemię. Przekrzywił głowę na bok i przyglądał się chłopakowi, jak drapieżnik, którym był.

Stiles nerwowo oblizał wargi.

- Wracamy do domu, Toto. - zadrwił Staliński i złapał wilkołaka za kark wpasowując dłoń w punkty na szyi. Derek zmiękł i upadł na Stilesa całym ciężarem.

- Obudź się, Derek. Wstawaj, miażdżysz mnie. - westchnął Stiles patrząc w nocne niebo. Księżyc był tak wielki.

Nagle satelita pękł na pół. Całe niebo zaczęło pękać jak szkło, drobną pajęczyną; a gwiazdy spadły z nieboskłonu jak meteoryty.

- Derek, błagam... - zajęczał Stiles obejmując plecy wilkołaka. Ze szczelin na niebie zaczęło wyzierać się światło dnia. Ziemia pękała i wypiętrzała się naokoło nich. Zupełnie jakby byli pochłaniani przezeń.

_**Morderca i złodziej. **_- wyszeptał Nemeton. Ziemia odcięła Stilesa od słońca. Gdy chłopak mocniej wpoił palce w kark wilkołaka te weszły w jego ciało jak rozgrzany nóż w masło.

Stiles krzyknął z przerażenia.

- Złodziej i morderca. - powiedział ochrypły głos niepodobny do Nemetonu. Stiles rozejrzał się dookoła, ale tylko kątem oka zobaczył osobę.

- **Stiles!**

Nastolatek z krzykiem zerwał się ze stołu i spadł na podłogę gabinetu zabiegowego w klinice weterynaryjnej. Przez dłuższą chwilę krzyczał, jeszcze widząc postać kątem oka.

- Stiles?! Stiles! - krzyczał Deaton. Chłopak wpełzł pod metalowy stół z krzykiem. Nie mógł skupić się na niczym poza parą nóg w wojskowych butach w dalekim kącie pokoju; i odległym szeptem: _złodziej_.

- Już dobrze, Stiles. Wyjdź stamtąd. - powiedział kojącym głosem Deaton i wsunął on dłoń pod stół, jakby chciał ukoić wystraszone zwierze. Nastolatek spojrzał na druida przerażony. Zerknął w kąt, ale ktokolwiek tam stał chwilę temu, zniknął.

Stiles wyskoczył spod stołu i pobiegł do wyjścia. Weterynarz nie ruszył za chłopakiem.

Na granicy widzenia nastolatka wciąż stał człekokształtny cień. Nawet gdy Stiles wskoczył do auta Lidii widział kątem oka osobę w alejce za kliniką weterynaryjną.

Staliński nawet nie zorientował się, że ściskał w dłoni telefon Dereka. Rzucił go na siedzenie pasażera i popędził w stronę szpitala.

Wszystko widział jak przez mgłę. Nie, mgła wciąż otaczała jego widzenie, spowijała Beacon. Oplatała budynki, pozostawiając widoczne tylko fronty sklepów.

Stiles wiedział, że absolutnie **musi **zobaczyć Dereka!

Chłopak słyszał jak Melissa woła go ze swojego miejsca za biurkiem rejestracji przy wejściu frontowym i pogotowiu. Jej zaniepokojone „_Stiles_" dobiegało jak zza grubej szyby.

Nie miał pojęcia jak znalazł się w pokoju Dereka. Wciąż był przerażony i na wpół był w krainie snów: wszędzie leżały martwe liście, ściany oplatał na wpół suchy bluszcz.

- Stiles? - zapytał Peter wstając ze swojego miejsca na kanapie.

Derek? Dlaczego Derek nie budził się? Stiles podszedł do łóżka wilkołaka i dotknął przelotnie jego dłoni.

To ostatnie co chłopak pamiętał.

Obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy.

- Stiles? - zapytał troskliwie ojciec. Chłopak dla pewności zamrugał kilkakrotnie.

- Tato, co się stało? - zapytał chłopak przesłaniając oczy od światła. Szeryf wyglądał na bardziej zatroskanego niż wściekłego co mogło być okropnym znakiem.

- Ważne, że nic Ci nie jest. - powiedział ojciec i okej, ale to było niepokojące.

- Co z-? - Stilesowi zakręciło się z głowie. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie imienia. - Derekiem?

- Tak, jeśli o to chodzi... - zaczął zakłopotany szeryf. - Nie chce żebyś martwił się na zapas, ale z tego co zrozumiałem zamieniłeś go w bestię. Peter zawiózł go do Deatona.

- Ale jest przytomny? - zapytał nastolatek odpychając od siebie falę mdłości.

- Tak, i wysoce niezadowolony. - powiedział ojciec bez uszczypliwości. - Nie wiem jak wygląda, ale Melissa mówiła, że okropnie, a obaj wiemy że ta kobieta widziała wiele.

Stiles wyobrażał to sobie.

- Więc jest u Deatona? - zapytał Stiles odrzucając kołdrę i stawiając stopy na ziemi. Ojciec złapał go za ramiona i wepchnął plecami w poduszkę.

- Nie, Stiles! - powiedział groźnie tata. - Melissa powiedziała, że wybiłeś głową dziurę w ścianie.

Ojciec nie wyglądał jakby żartował, więc Stiles uciął rozmowę. Później znajdzie sposób, aby zobaczyć się z Derekiem.

- Możemy wrócić do domu? - zapytał nastolatek mając nadzieję, że nie brzmiał zbyt desperacko.

- Zawołam Melissę. Nigdzie się nie ruszaj! - nakazał ostro ojciec. Stiles czujnie patrzył w ślad za tatą. Gdy ten zniknął w głębi korytarza, chłopak pobiegł na intensywną terapię. Wiedział, że nikogo już nie było w pokoju, w którym leżał Derek, ale chciał zobaczyć czy rzeczywiście zrobił dziurę w ścianie.

Sala wyglądała całkowicie normalnie. Staliński sądził, że może coś poważnego się stało, ale pokój nie był obrazem rozpaczy i nędzy. Ściany miały ten sam beżowy kolor i były gładkie, bez skazy.

Rozejrzał się, aby mieć pewność, że nic nie umknęło jego uwadze, ale nie wiedział zniszczeń.

Stiles przemknął się z powrotem do swojej sali i zachowywał jakby nigdy nic. Tata przyszedł poń dziesięć minut później i obaj wrócili do domu w radiowozie.

- Musisz z tym skończyć, dzieciaku. - westchnął ojciec pod domem. Stiles spojrzał nań niewinnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: ale ja nic nie robię. Chciał myśleć, że to kłopoty znajdowały jego.

- Przecież nic nie robię. To nieszczęśliwe zbiegi zdarzeń. - Słabo bronił się nastolatek. Jego ojciec nie chciał słuchać wymówek.

- Stiles, trzymaj się z dala od Hale'a. - warknął szeryf i chłopak zamknął szczękę z kłapnięciem zębów. Dlaczego ojciec nie rozumiał, że tylko Stiles mógł odczynić cokolwiek zrobił Derekowi?! Czemu nikt tego nie rozumiał?!

- Dobrze! - krzyknął sfrustrowany nastolatek i wysiadł z radiowozu. Pobiegł do swojego pokoju. Przez jakiś czas robił kółka dookoła nie mogąc do końca znaleźć sobie miejsca.

Musiał coś zrobić. Znaleźć sposób na naprawienie Dereka raz a dobrze!

Stiles usiadł przy komputerze i wpisał w wyszukiwarkę: _szaman_.

Była niewątpliwie jedna rzecz w której nikt nie dorównywał Stilesowi, a były to badania. Jeśli Staliński nie mógł tego znaleźć toto nie istniało!

Szamani mieli bardzo różne funkcje przez wieki i w zależności od położenia geograficznego. W niektórych kulturach wierzono, że rozmawiają z bogami i duchami przodków. W innych ich rola nie przekraczała starszego wioski. Zawsze była to osoba, którą darzono szacunkiem i miała posłuch. Dopiero w późniejszym okresie palono ich na stosie i taktowano na równi z czarownicami, choć z większości źródeł wynikało, że nie mieli oni magicznej mocy.

- Hej. - powiedziała cicho Lidia wsuwając się bezszelestnie do pokoju chłopaka. - Twój tata mnie wpuścił.

- O rany! Masz jakieś informacje?! - zapytał zdesperowany chłopak. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego współczująco.

- Wracam od Dereka. Tym razem go urządziłeś. - powiedziała dziewczyna, ale za słowami nie czaiła się złość czy wyrzut. - Wygląda jak potwór Frankensteina.

Stiles spodziewał się, że mówiła ona o bliznach i srebrze łatającym rany, jak makabryczne szwy.

- Nie zrobiłem tego celowo! - warknął chłopak krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Nie, ale to wciąż stało się. - powiedziała Lidia swoim suczym tonem. - Trzymaj się od niego z dala.

- Muszę wpierw znaleźć sposób, aby go odmienić! - krzyknął z frustracją Stiles.

- Nie! - odpowiedziała władczo Lidia. - Zrobiłeś dość! Najpierw zamieniłeś go w wilka, potem wprowadziłeś w śpiączkę, żeby na końcu zmienić w bestię. Myślę że mówię za wszystkich mówiąc: _dosyć_!

Stiles nie mógł znaleźć słów, tak był wściekły na Lidię. Dlaczego nikt tego nie rozumiał?! Ile razy on był wyrozumiały dla dziwactw i poronionych pomysłów stada. Nie mówił ani słowa, tylko wspierał przyjaciół. Gdy raz potrzebował ich pomocy wszyscy odwracali się od niego.

- Lidia! Potrzebuję praktyki! - Sekunda w której to powiedział, była sekundą w której zdał sobie sprawę jak źle to zabrzmiało. Lidia aż poczerwieniała ze złości.

- To człowiek, Stiles, nie królik doświadczalny! Kto jak kto, ale sądziłam że Ty to rozumiesz! - warknęła dziewczyna z wyrzutem.

- Rozumiem, Lidia! - krzyknął chłopak sfrustrowany. - Rozumiem też, że beze mnie zrobicie guzik w kierunku odmienienia Dereka!

Martin nabrała oddech i wypuściła go z sykiem.

- Wiesz co? Nie, nie będziemy się o to kłócić! - zasyczała wściekle dziewczyna. - Masz po prostu przestać. Niczego nie próbuj naprawiać, bo to kończy się jeszcze gorzej!

Stiles poczuł okropną wściekłość. Chciał uderzyć Lidię czymś ciężkim, aby przestała pieprzyć głupoty.

Lidia zrobiła słodką, niewinną minę. Podeszła do Stilesa i ujęła go za dłonie. Jej nagły spokój działał kojąco na niego.

- Proszę, pozwól nam zająć się Derekiem. - powiedziała spokojnie Martin. - Odpoczywaj. To było bardzo stresujące kilka dni. Odeśpij to.

Słodki uśmiech Lidii działał jak melasa na Stilesa.

- Może masz rację… - westchnął zmęczony chłopak. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się zapewniająco i zatoczyła kciukami małe koła na jego dłoniach.

- Oczywiście, że mam. - zaśmiała się słabo dziewczyna. - Zaparzę Ci melisy i uśniesz jak dziecko. Potrzebujesz tego.

Stiles pomyślał, że Lidia miała rację. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni budził się bardziej zmęczony niż gdy kładł się spać. Powinien dobrze wyspać się, aby być przydatnym.

Gdy Lidia opuściła pokoju, chłopak położył się na łóżku. Wpatrywał się w sufit.

- Proszę. - powiedziała dziewczyna przysiadając na brzegu łóżka Stilesa i podając mu kubek. - Przepraszam że nakrzyczałam na Ciebie. Chciałam tylko aby przekaz dotarł.

- Dotarł. Jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką, Lidia. - odpowiedział Staliński siadając na łóżku. Złapał kubek oburącz. To zabawne jak łatwo przychodziło mu myśleć o dziewczynie jako o przyjaciółce.

- Posiedzę chwilę z Tobą, dobrze? Tylko póki nie zaśniesz. - zapytała dziewczyna wygładzając sukienkę na udach. Wskazała na laptopa na biurku. - Zagram w Candy Crush'a z Twojego konta, okej?

- Pewnie. - ziewnął Stiles i odłożył pusty kubek na stolik nocy. Położył się na plecach i spojrzał w sufit. - Dobranoc, Lidia.

- Dobranoc, Stiles. - zaćwierkała dziewczyna i zgasiła światło w pokoju. Usiadła przy komputerze; przygasiła ekran i wyłączyła dźwięki. Stiles patrzył na jej proste plecy, gdy włączyła grę. Było coś kojącego i usypiającego w miarowych kliknięciach myszki.

Gdy Stiles spojrzał na Lidię ponownie - już na granicy snu - w kącie pokoju stał człekokształtny cień. Chłopak chciał krzyczeć i ostrzec Lidię przed nim, ale był już kompletnie sparaliżowany przez sen.

Stiles stanął na polanie przed Nemetonem i nie było z nim żadnego wilka, który stanąłby między nim a pniem.

* * *

_Uff! Oto dotarliśmy do końca!_

_Hurra dla Was, misiowie puszyści! :D Dziękuję z całego serca za wytrwanie do końca! Jesteście skarbami! :* _

_Jak widać zakańczam na początku sezonu 3B. Mam nadzieję, że wyszło mi to dość gładko? :)_

_Przyjmijcie moje całuski i uściski._


End file.
